Nameless
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Bella and Edward meet during a two weeks cruise. Bella finds out she's pregnant, and at 16 she goes off to college through a mothers scholarship program. But what about Edward? Will he be united with his family he unknowingly created? Human. Trad Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Nameless

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephanie Meyer's created.

A/N: Please Review, I type up whole chapters. So I deserve some one liners in return!

Full Summary: Bella and Edward meet and fall in love during a two weeks cruise. The last night they are together, they make love. The next morning, Renee changes flight times. Bella tries to find him, and in a last attempt to see him again leaves all her information with Rosalie, his sister. He never calls, and she soon finds out that she has a gift on the way.

Chapter One

--------------This will always be in Bella's POV------------

"SOMEONE HELP!!!! MY BABY IS DYING!" I felt it disconnect, my babies life line. I have been on bed rest for the last month, but I wasn't ready. It's only been about eight months. Would this affect the baby? Doctor Cullen was there instantly.

I was glad he was here tonight. Besides my dad showing up every so often, when I know he wanted to be somewhere else, Carlisle has been the only one here for me. When he had breaks between patients he would come in and we would talk. I had to say that I loved him, and he felt some form of love for me too, father-daughter love.

I gripped the rails of my bed as Carlisle pushed my bed down the hall, he was screaming for people to get out of the way, that I needed to be put in surgery pronto! I was already in the intensive care unit because I wasn't the weight that I should be.

My baby was picky, I could hold down eggs, yogurt, some kinds of soft bread and occasionally fish, but if it wasn't any of those, I was puking. Needless to say I wasn't getting the proper nutrients, so I was a high risk pregnancy. Dr. Cullen saved us twice already. Once for catching our condition early and again for giving us free medical attention. Charlie, my father didn't have medical, and since Renee was long gone as soon as she heard about my little gift, I didn't have anything.

I wasn't prepped for surgery, and Dr. Cullen fussed with the pain killers for all of seven seconds before I exploded.

"MY BABY! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! DO IT!" He deliberated but came forth with the scalpel. I looked down as he made the first insertion into my rounded stomach.

"There was a possibility of this happening. Don't worry Isabella." But how could I not! I looked away and wished for the hundredth time that Edward was here. Yes, Edward was the father of my child, and he didn't even know it.

If I knew where he was, or what his last name was, I would tell him. Edward and I's story is a sad one. I wasn't sure if he disappeared the day I had to leave on purpose because he got what he wanted, yes we made love that night, or if it was because Renee changed our flight time to an earlier one?

We met on a cruise that Phil's parents paid for. It was so natural, like blood flowing through you. We skipped the parts that were so important now. Like what Edward's last name was, where in Washington he lived… I left my information with his sister Rosalie. The only explanation I could come up with was that I didn't mean as much to him as he did to me. He never called.

I liked to think that maybe Rose lost the information, or she put in her suitcase and the cruise line lost her luggage. Anything could have happened to that offense piece of paper that didn't pull through for me.

I saw all the blood and knew I should probably be hooked up to an IV. I heard a baby cry and I opened my eyes. I saw a little bundle of blood and slime, but that was my baby, my beautiful baby. I held my arms out toward the baby and Carlisle placed the bloody bundle in my arms. We fit together perfectly, and the baby's cries stopped.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." A girl! A glorious baby girl. I brushed my hand over the top of her bald head. I counted her fingers and toes, she looked beautiful.

"You did a wonderful job, let me just clean her up." A nurse said to my right. I hadn't even noticed her coming in, but I handed my little girl over to her. It felt wrong not having her in my arms. As soon as the baby was in her arms, I closed my eyes.

"Hell! She's flat lining!" I heard Carlisle say. Not my baby! I tried to fight the heaviness on my eyelids and the pressure on my chest. Why did I feel so weird? "Give the baby to someone else and get over here! Isabella isn't dying today!" Oh. It was me? At least it wasn't my little girl. I couldn't leave my baby alone.

I fought as hard as I could; I felt fingers pressing down on me, soon after, I was sleeping, or so it felt like it.

--------------

It was dark when I opened my eyes. I reached down to wish my baby a good morning, but my bump was gone. I panicked, what happened! Oh, wait she was fine. I had my baby already. I looked around the dark room and saw my dad on the couch.

Where was my little girl? Where was Elizabeth? Her name came to me in a dream, and when I saw her yesterday, she looked like an Elizabeth. Had it only been a day, or longer? I pulled the covers off, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I pulled the heart monitor off my finger the way Carlisle showed me. I grabbed my IV and pulled it along with me.

I needed to make sure Elizabeth was alright. How long had I been sleeping? I knew it would be rough, but I didn't want her to think I left her here. Ok fine, she was a baby and probably wouldn't know the difference, but I didn't want her to even think it.

Can you believe that I'm a mother! I couldn't help the smile that pulled my lips to tight. I was using the IV pole more like a crutch, helping me along. I followed the signs since I was put in a different room then I remembered. I saw the glass wall coming up, knowing I would be able to spot my baby soon. Carlisle came up from behind me and gave me a disproving glance.

"I would tell you that you should be resting, but I don't think you would listen. Come on." I let him put one if his arms undermine and it was a lot easier to walk then. We went past the glass wall and he opened the side door with his key card.

"Thank you Carlisle. How did you know I was up?" We walked in together and he guided me to the third row of clear plastic basinets. The nurse on duty glared but when she saw Carlisle, she ducked out of the room.

"Your heart monitor. I had someone watching it at all times, to call me if anything abnormal happens. You know you died for two minutes on the operating table. I ran here, thinking the worst." I died? I felt normal, better than normal knowing that I had a little girl. Elizabeth was the fourth baby down; I didn't even need to check her wrist band to know I had the right one.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I said looking him in the eyes for a split second before returning to my babies face. "I just needed to make sure she was alright." I touched her face, and her head turned into my hand.

"Did you pick a name?" he asked, and I wasn't sure if it was for her birth certificate, or if he really just wanted to know. I told him Elizabeth Anne, and when he didn't say anything I looked at him to make sure he was alright. What was Elizabeth a bad name?

"That was my sister's name. I was going to tell you that she looks just like my sister when she was a baby. It just took me off guard for a moment. It's a great name." I nodded, bringing my hand up to squeeze his shoulder. He went over to the filing cabinet, filling out Elizabeth's birth certificate I assumed.

"Hi Elizabeth, sorry mommy couldn't see you sooner." Her fingers stretched out and I saw her lips twist up. "Are you smiling? Do you like Elizabeth?" and she undeniably smiled. I swear if I could bottle the feeling I had right now, it would be an illegal drug. I laughed.

"I wish I could hold you, but I don't think I'm strong enough. Mommy loves you though." I stayed with her until I knew she was asleep, and Carlisle escorted me out. We already had a talk about whom the father was, and I didn't like that Carlisle judged him.

I didn't give him names. Obviously, Carlisle thought that Edward was running away from all responsibility, and just used me. I didn't have the heart to yell at Carlisle, especially after everything he's already done for me.

"Bella… I wanted to wait until the baby was born, since there was so much stress on you already. Your father and I, sorry about not involving you, but he gave me your ACT score. I did some research and your father and I applied you for a Second Chance Mothers scholarship program. If you want it, they already accepted, you just have to fill out what kind of living space you want, all expenses paid, and you can bring Elizabeth." He paused to give me a big smile. I was getting weak in the knees and I was glad that we were entering my room. He got me situated in bed, and pulled up a chair beside me.

"I wouldn't tell you about it if it wasn't exactly what you need. It's too late to start you this year, but they are willing to take you in as early as this summer." He looked at my face for reassurance.

"Whichever house you choose, which you'll have to share, you and Elizabeth can stay there for as long as you are in school. You'll have to maintain a 3.0, and go for your master's degree or higher. Oh look at me! Trying to sell you on it, how about you read it and let me know if you accept." He stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Congrats on the 34 ACT score! Jesus Bella, you slaughtered it!" I laughed, thanking him excessively for doing so much for Elizabeth and I. He handed me the pack of information he had on the inside of his jacket.

"How can I ever repay you?" I asked and he laughed.

"I wrote my email address down on that envelope. If you send me pictures and keep me updated on you and Elizabeth's life, we're even." I laughed, already planning on keeping in touch. These last couple of months knowing Carlisle made us close.

I felt guilty, because deep down, I wished that he had been my father. Sure Charlie did his best, but sometimes when Charlie looked at me; it was like he judged me because I was pregnant, well now she was her own person. I was a me, not an us anymore.

Carlisle left, and I already missed Elizabeth. I rubbed my empty belly, and cried. I cried for Edward, I cried for Elizabeth, and I cried for myself. With Carlisle's program, I wouldn't have to burden anyone. I could raise my child by myself.

I calmed myself down as best I could and I decided that I needed a distraction.

I looked at the envelope. MIT! Holy crap that was a good school, I bet Carlisle had to bribe me in! I shook my head, trying to figure all this out. There were four houses to choose from. According to the paperwork, whoever is accepted first chooses first.

The first house was a big white sided house, I looked at the layout but it didn't feel right. I would have to share whichever house I choose with three other mothers. I flipped to the next house and I fell in love. It was a brick one, with a white door. It reminded me of a cottage and it looked like it was away from civilization for the most part.

The traditional hominess about it made me love it. The three bedrooms in the basement were crossed off, but only two of the children's rooms were. Why? How could there be three adults but only two kids? Was a father accepted but forced to take a different room than the mother.

It was only single mothers though. Maybe she chose to share a room with her kid. That left two empty rooms though; I didn't get why there was an extra bedroom to begin with, if it was for one mother and one child… I shook my head and moved on.

The pictures were gorgeous, and I knew the fenced in backyard would ease my mind when Elizabeth got older. I closed my eyes, opened them and filed out the paperwork. Twenty pages later, with what food I wanted delivered every week and if I wanted a weekend job and how well I got along with others and signing up for classes and what my major was.

The funniest part was filling out what we wanted in our bedrooms. I picked an orange theme, with a double bed, book shelves and a desk. I picked pink and orange for Elizabeth. Going with a crib, changing tables, toy box, book self, high chair and a cute rocking chair. When Elizabeth turned three I would have to fill out another one to upgrade her room to a big girl room.

I didn't know there was that much to know about me, but when everything was done, the sun was just coming up. I paged for a nurse to bring in my daughter. I wanted to tell her about everything. This program just seemed too good to be true.

Charlie was still sleeping. So I left all the paper work out for him to go over. I heard the wheels coming down the hallway, and I sat up, ready. I wonder when we will be allowed to go home. Not that we actually had on to go home too.

I looked around and found the bag that I put together for when she was born. I would be breast feeding to save us on money. But the clothes I picked for her 'coming home occasion' were in the bag. It was a funny green onesy. I went for neutral colors since I hadn't known she would be a girl.

The nurse brought her in, and I smiled in anticipation. Even the few hours I'd been without her, had been too long. She rolled the plastic carriage over beside my bed and put the bundle into my arms.

"She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen. Didn't cry once and practically slept all night." She touched my arm. "Carlisle was talking about releasing you later if you don't have any infections. You did well." Why was everyone saying that? I smiled at her, but paid attention to my baby.

She had gotten prettier. Well maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. The nurse left and I told Elizabeth about her father, everything that happened between Edward and me. Where me and her were going to live, and I asked if she would like that? I would have to go to school, but other than that I could be with her every day.

We would have a sort of family, people that were in the same situation as us. She would have friends, and a yard to play in and I promised I would try to give her everything that she needed. I had signed up for a weekend job. I hoped it would be someplace I could bring Elizabeth, because I didn't want to be gone a whole Saturday.

Charlie woke up and left for work soon after. He approved of my choice. I wondered if it was so he didn't have to help me raise my child. I wondered if the roles would have been reversed, if he would have sent me off for my mother to deal with.

When he was gone and I knew that it was only Elizabeth and I, I promised her that I would love her no matter what she did or path she chose. That no matter what happened that I was glad that I had her. I wouldn't judge her for any mistake she made and by golly; I would stand by her even if she was wrong.

Carlisle released us later, explaining how I had to take care of my stomach, and if I needed anything to call him, and he seemed quite happy about me sending in my paperwork so soon. He invited me over for dinner, but I knew I shouldn't impose on him more than I already had. I promised I would, but I knew I wouldn't do it.

Now was a time for my daughter and I. I was excited. In only a few months, I would have a room for both myself and my daughter. I would be going to school for free, and I would be providing my daughter with everything that she needs.

My daughter was born on the first day of spring. My favorite day of the year, March 21st. I wonder if it would have been Edward's favorite day too. I bet it would have been.

I decided then that I would start a journal. Not just any journal but a journal to Edward, and if Edward never got it, maybe Elizabeth would appreciate it when she was older. It could be a scrap book type thing that documented her life. Just in case. Besides her baby book that was actually for her, there would be a daddy book for everything that he was going to miss out on.

I was still hopeful that Edward would show up… It hadn't been too long, maybe he would call.


	2. Chapter 2

Nameless

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephanie Meyer's created.

A/N: Please Review, I type up whole chapters. So I deserve a one liner in return!

Chapter Two

------------ Bella----------

I had two weeks until Elizabeth's sixth birthday. I already had a plan… Well, we all pulled together and I didn't think it would be as bad as last year. Angela would pick up some balloons before coming back from class; Kate was taking the kids to the park until I called after I picked up the cake, which I needed to order still. I had time since there was another weekend before everything needed to be done.

Tanya and Irina would have our furniture rearranged, and had the decorations. She wanted a 'my little pony' theme and I think they got a piñata! I honestly didn't know how I could have gotten through all the tough times without them.

Tanya, Irina and Angela were all mothers like me. Tanya, Irina and Kate were all sisters. Tanya and Irina had custody of their younger sister after their parents died, that's why there had been an odd number of adult rooms crossed off. We actually had an extra one on the main floor that we just turned into a play room.

I felt bad some day's because Kate took the place of another mother that could have had their kid stay here, but Irina and Tanya earned it, and Kate fit in just like anyone would. We didn't talk about it, but I guess their father would… ah… 'be with' his children. They were taken away and Tanya being the oldest tried to take care of them. She found out about this program, and purposely got pregnant.

I didn't hold it against her, with the crap I knew they went through. Their mother had another child, when that little girl died; their mother killed herself, leaving her other three daughters alone with their father. Irina followed in her sisters footsteps being nine months younger than Tanya. They didn't know who their son's fathers were.

Angela, her daughter Carmen, Elizabeth and I's room was upstairs. Tanya and her son Eleazar, Irina and her son Nahuel's rooms were downstairs. They liked weird names. Eleazar and Nahuel were loved, I knew that. I don't doubt for a second that Irina and Tanya would go to the ends of the earth for their kids, just like Angela and I.

Angela had a nicer, but still horrible story. Her old boyfriend, Ben was diagnosed with Cancer their senior year. She was here as a chemistry major, determined to cure cancer. He asked her to marry him, she said yes, they were married, but two weeks later, he died. She still wore her wedding ring. Carmen looked more like him, and I think Angela liked it that way.

Their wedding picture was on the bookshelf. The other picture had a matching frame, it was of all us, our own family portrait since we all had so little. Angela put it up so her daughter would know who her father had been. This was my family, and I was proud of them.

I had one more year to go here before I was out in the real world. Angela too, but Irina, and Tanya had two more years. They were going for the doctorate, I was happy with my masters, and besides I already had a few job offers. I was a literature major, and I wanted to be a college professor. Kate was a senior this year. She was nineteen, but she had started school late. I was more than a year older than her.

Sometimes I wondered if I should just stay for another two years to prolong the inevitable. I didn't want to lose this family. This house, and these girls, was the closest thing I ever had to a home. Even Angela felt that way. We promised each other that when the time came, we would keep in touch. Of course I know it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see them every day.

Our kids grew up together, they were like siblings. It would be hard for them too. They were starting kindergarten this year. Kate volunteered to see them to the bus since the elementary was next to the high school. It eased my mind a little knowing that we had family so close in case anything went wrong.

We didn't have cable television. I guess we could have it if we wanted it, but we all agreed that our children should grow up with other things to do. Like read and playing outside. We still had movie night, but television was a treat not an everyday thing. We didn't have cars either… We just had one van. It stayed here most of the time since we were so close to campus we could just catch a bus.

I was just getting out of my least favorite, and last class of the day. Most of the mothers took the summers off to stay with their families, but everyone in our house stayed for extra schooling. I spaced myself out so I would have the most time with Elizabeth possible. It was ten thirty in the morning.

Since we had to work around everyone's schedule so there is always someone home, we divided up the times everyone preferred. Kate was free to do as she pleased, so it was between the four of us. Irina and I were the early birds, so we took morning classes, while Angela and Tanya needed to sleep in, so they took afternoon classes.

We were all home by five and by then, I had dinner cooked. See, we divided up our chores evenly. I cooked, Tanya cleaned, Angela did laundry, and Irina placed our orders. Since the scholarship needed everything done through them, whenever we needed something like clothes or food, we had to place an order, then a card like a credit card would come in the mail for whoever ordered it and they had that much money to spend.

Everything was a well oiled machine at home. We had our schedules everyone was happy, there was no men to complicate things and life was smooth. The only problem I was having was finding something to get Elizabeth. I worked it out with Tanya already. When I get home I'm going to take the van and order her cake for next Saturday. After I get the cake ordered, I have time to look around for something.

Times like these make me miss Edward. I hate to say it, and rarely do, but even after six years of nothing, I still loved Edward. Elizabeth was a smart girl. She already knew that her family wasn't like everyone else's. She had four aunts and a mommy, how normal can she be?

There is something about Elizabeth that people find odd. My first year here at MIT, I studied sign language as my second language; well I would show Elizabeth everything I knew, I don't regret it, but I wish I would have waited. She could sign before she could speak and now she rarely talks at all. She'd rather use her hands.

The whole house is fairly good at it now. All the kids are experts from being with Elizabeth all the time. I consulted a doctor about it, but he reassured me that she was just going through a stage. Well, it's been a few years and she still doesn't want to talk. (A/N: How ingenious… considering Renesme's power. Right!?)

That didn't stop her from signing every question imaginable. She wanted to know everything, most of the time I answered as best I could, but her questions just kept getting harder and harder to answer. Did I tell her where babies came from, or did I wait?

Should I tell her everything that happened between her father and me, or did I wait? Should I tell her about my parents, should she know why the homeless man was always asleep? It seemed like there were so many things out in the world that I didn't want my daughter to know. About all the evil in the world, but she would find out eventually. Should it be from me? Or should she find out on her own?

We were all having the same dilemmas. It was easier being a parent when you had younger children that didn't ask so many questions. I pulled the bus string, since the next stop was in front of the houses for parent's allotment. I always got looks when I got off here. So many people judged.

I walked past the bigger houses, going toward my little cottage. That's what everyone called it. I guess since we got the littler house, we were less fortunate as the other mothers, but I picked this house first. Everyone did that lived there.

Most of the other mothers hated us. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling it had to do with Victoria. She did house inspections. To make sure that we were all on the right path and not just using the system, which is why Tanya and Irina's secret, needs to be kept. Victoria checked our house more frequently than the others, but there was never anything to find.

None of us even knew Victoria before this, so we have no idea why she hates us so much. Angela and I let it slide, but Irina and Tanya don't let her say anything mean without getting something mean back. I loved them for it, but it would be easier if they were just nice to her.

Irina thinks Victoria is just mad because we're 'a house full of hotties'. We all laughed about that, since she always thought if anyone didn't like her or someone she loved it was because of jealousy. From then on though, it was our inside joke. Victoria the double H, hotty-hater.

We were on the outside of everything. All the other parents got together, but we were never included. Irina of course went straight to the fact that all the other mothers never lost their baby fat. No one ever asked, but when I was pregnant, I would have killed for some baby fat.

The allotment ended in a circle, and we were the last driveway on the left. We had a brick driveway, and I felt that it added to our home. Our house was the first one built, so it was the oldest, the tester house to see if the program would work.

This was my favorite part. The kids were up by now, and Elizabeth's dark copper colored head of curly hair would be running toward me at any time. In the winter she would bundle up just to meet me half way up the driveway to walk with me. I would tell her about my day. I would miss this when she started up Kindergarten.

We still had to schedule our fall semester, maybe I can still be here when she gets off the bus, and I'll meet her instead. I started to get worried when I reached our normal spot that we hugged. Of course today was the day that something was off. The day I plan to get her a present is the day she gets sick and needs me.

I picked up my pace, but once again, I over reacted. See, being a single mom with the most precious of all the lives in my hand, I'm prone to overprotection, and over worrying. My third hurried step a little girl about six years old jumped out behind a tree and yelled 'Boo'.

Of course she scared me; I was already worried and I'm not totally coordinated so I fell on my butt. The fact that she actually made a noise was another factor to the racing heart and a third was that Elizabeth didn't play games like this. She was all about being nice. Nahuel or Eleazar must have put her up to it.

She came over at a hurried pace, sat down in my lap, all while giggling and gave me a hug. This made it all better so I hugged her back. I was hoping that she would actually talk today, since she already said boo, which in my book counted as a step in the right direction. Maybe Tanya or Angela put her up to it just to get her to be more comfortable with talking.

Tanya came by with her backpack on waved at us with a knowing smile as she passed. Tanya and I overlapped by about a half hour. She usually left a few minutes after I arrived so that she wouldn't be late, Irina would be home in two hours and Angela had Friday's off, and although I only had two classes, I was still jealous she had a whole extra day with her daughter.

"What do you want for your birthday, sweetie?" I asked kissing her hair while trying to maneuver standing up and holding Elizabeth at the same time. I gave up after a minute and stood up on my own before picking her back up.

I had no such luck to get her to talk. I tried to look away and get her to voice it, but instead she pulled her hands out in front of my face and forced me to watch her sign. What she said she wanted surprised me. I had no idea how to answer.

She wanted a dad? How do I tell her that she probably wouldn't ever have one? Well, that she did have one, but that I had no idea where he was? If he was even out there still, if he moved on and was married with new kids? What do I say?

I took the simple route, since I was carrying her; I just shook my head no. She looked down for a minute before she signed. 'The other kids say we can't play with them because we don't have dads.' I knew that of course. Most single mothers here sent their kids away to be with their fathers during the holidays. I think that's the real reason most of the other mothers never speak to us. We're the 'whores' in their eyes.

Elizabeth put her head down and I brought my other hand up and lifted her chin. "Don't even listen to them." I looked her straight in the eyes. "I can't give you a dad. You already have one… What else do you want?" I tried to veer off back into her birthday. I didn't want to tell her everything just yet.

She didn't miss a beat as she signed 'who'. I closed my eyes and stopped in front of the door, putting her down on her own two feet. I opened the door and she went in without direction. We did this every day, minus the dad conversation.

Angela was sitting at the kitchen counter, and recognizing my 'help my daughter is asking some seriously crazy questions' look, she called me over. We all have been wearing those looks more often. Angela didn't know how to tell Carmen her dad was dead. Tanya and Irina were in an even worse off boat then us. Since they really didn't know who their fathers were, how do you tell your kids that?

Sure they did it for all the right reasons, but honestly, I think they did know. Neither Tanya nor Irina played the whore, sure they were raped and enjoyed men's company before, but neither of them would have slept with multiple people at once. They didn't even try to find out.

I didn't care that their reputation carried on to us, and Angela didn't either. We knew who they were, and we knew that anyone that judged before getting to know someone wasn't worth knowing. That was on a Sesame Street episode once.

"I can take over lunch if you want to start off early. I put your card on your dresser." She had a cup of coffee in front of her and the smell was too good to pass up. She saw my stare and giggled, pointed to the half full coffee pot and shook her head.

"I can not believe you and Irina can get up so early." She took a sip out of her mug. "I couldn't live without my coffee." I rolled my eyes and took out a mug, planning on staying for one cup before going shopping.

"She asked again." I told her, and I could almost see her expression. Angela was the only one I could really talk to about this. She had a slightly different problem than I had, seeing as how she knew that Ben would never show up again. I had a slim chance that I would run into Edward again, very slim… but I held on to my chances like a second lifeline, the first being my daughter.

"Carmen too… I think they are teaming up." She turned in her chair so she could whisper in my direction. "Even Nahuel and Eleazar are getting into it. They have to be working together. Smart little goober monsters!" I poured my cup, and went into the fridge for some creamer or milk, whatever we had more of. I grabbed the vanilla creamer.

"I think maybe we should have a family conference tonight. Maybe try to explain individually… Carmen at least knows what he looks like… How can they miss someone that they don't even know?" Angela finished saying as I took my normal seat beside her. She had a problem hearing or speaking the name Ben, just like I did with the name Ed-.

"We'll have to ask Tanya and Irina what they plan on telling their sons… I wouldn't want to mix up their story." I retorted, hoping that Angela would understand that the boys were just too young to know about their life style. I underestimated her, though.

"Maybe they could just tell the boys that their fathers didn't want a part of their lives." She looked sad, but at almost the same moment I puckered my lips and tasted the warm goodness of energy in my mouth. Coffee… ahhhh. One of the pleasures I barely get to take part in.

"Good idea, I don't want to lie to Liz though." I sighed and changed the subject, having thought about Edward far more than normal today. "I wanted to stop at the art store on the way home too, if that's alright. I haven't done this month yet." I had a separate card that still had about fifty bucks on it from my own Christmas gift from the university.

"Bella… that isn't good for you. We all know what you are really doing." I straightened up, putting down the now half full cup of coffee, well maybe half empty. I hadn't told a soul the real reason. Isn't it believable that I wanted Elizabeth to have keepsakes? I had four scrapbooks already, one page per month, and sometimes a page for significant events or holidays.

"You are hoping that Edward," I flinched "will still come around, and you are making them for him." I picked up my coffee cup and dumped the remainder into the sink. I put it face down in the top row of the dish washer and turned toward the stairs to grab my things.

"You have to let go sometime Bella." She said to my back softly. I didn't care that it was probably true, I didn't care that she made sense… What I had, there couldn't be anything better, I didn't want to let go, or move on or anything like that. I wanted back what I lost.

I grabbed my purse, moving the important things from my backpack to my purse. I put the two cards in my purse and I was about to leave with I notice a letter underneath the card Angela had put on my dresser. She would have said something about the letter two, right?

It was addressed from Carlisle. I couldn't help but smile. We had been pen pal's for the last 6 years. We emailed for awhile, but Esme had suggested letters for my scrapbooking and because it was more personal. I agreed. Esme wrote me too, I had only met her a few times but she was loved now. Elizabeth knew them as grandma and grandpa. They said they wouldn't have it any other way.

I kissed it and threw it on my bed, glad I had something to look forward to later when Elizabeth was in bed. I grabbed the cell phone from my pocket and saw a text from my mother. She paid for my cell phone, but later I found out that it would be more expensive to drop my line then just pay 20 dollars a month. I had to say she helped more than I expected, but now it was few and far between when we spoke.

Charlie was better at it, if you can believe that, he sent me money every time he had extra. He was a man of few words but he called me from work when he wasn't busy. He kept me updated on Jacob and Leah. He was remarrying in the fall to Sue. I would have a sister and a brother soon.

Leah hated me. I lived with my dad after Elizabeth was born until my room opened up here. I guess she didn't anymore, since Jacob had finally stopped chasing me. Even after I had my baby, he still insisted that he loved me.

I wasn't having it. Not only did I refuse to introduce anyone besides Edw- as Elizabeth's father, I didn't want anyone else. He was my only. But even after explaining this to Jacob, he was still coming around. Leah didn't start hating me until Sam left her for Emily. She turned her eye on Jacob and she was ruthless.

She made almost everyone hate me. Like I needed help with that. Having a baby in a small town already made you an outsider, but Leah amplified that. I could barely go outside the house without someone telling me I was a bad mother because I was away from my daughter.

Within my first year of being in this house, Leah and Jacob finally started dating. That's when I got my first email from her. I had to say that we are halfway friends now. Jacob still isn't really allowed to talk to me without Leah being present though. Leah and I probably could be friends if it wasn't for how hateful she was in the beginning.

The text read 'remember Phil and I's anniversary is in three days.' Right, she hadn't even mentioned what Elizabeth wanted for her birthday. Renee acknowledges Elizabeth, but not the way she should. You would think that being a grandmother would be happy, and you would be excited. But she has never once asked for a picture for the fridge, or for us to visit over the holiday's.

Charlie asks every year, but I always turn him down telling him about the classes I will be taking. Even Carlisle asks me to come down with Elizabeth. I usually ignore Renee for as long as possible, but now, I felt like telling her about Elizabeth's birthday.

'Don't forget Elizabeth's sixth birthday in 14 days' I shoved the phone in my purse and went back downstairs. I felt bad for walking away from Angela but I knew she would understand. She did have my best interest at heart. It really wasn't healthy to hang on like I do, especially since he never called.

She was still sitting at the table, but the boys were up now. They already had their Lego's spread out on the living room floor. Elizabeth was coloring on the couch and Carmen was dressing up one of her dolls. Usually I would join them, switching who I played with.

Nahuel raised his hands and said 'us first!' but I shook my head, telling them that I was going to the store first, but that I would be back soon. I kissed them all once on the head, before going back over to Angela.

"Sorry I brought it up, I'm one to talk, huh?" she said twisting her wedding ring around. "I guess I just get it so much that I thought I would give it to you. I shouldn't have. I'll take lunch as long as you forgive me?" She smiled and I smiled back, leaning down to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry too. It's hard, I know you understand. We'll talk later tonight." She agreed and promised she would help me with my scrapbook. We parted and I grabbed the van key. I had a good idea what I wanted to get Elizabeth, and I was going to get some scrap book things.

Hope was all I had left, and I wasn't going to give it up. Maybe I should start making myself more available, but my daughter was the most important thing to me. I didn't want to spend time away from her when it wasn't necessary. Wasn't see the one that asked for a dad though?

Was I just making excuses? Yes, I honestly couldn't see anything coming close to how E- he and I were. I didn't want anyone else. What we had was unstoppable. Almost like breathing but easier, faster, better and more important.

Until I found out about Elizabeth, I really didn't think I could love again. I gave all of it to him; I didn't have anything else to offer. It was just me and my daughter, and I was quite content with just us. The fact that I had four other women I loved, not the same way, but still loved and three other children that were equally precious, life was fine. I didn't need a man, nor want one.


	3. Chapter 3

Nameless

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephanie Meyer's created.

A/N: I write for Reviews (and some other reasons…) without reviews, I don't write. You know what to do.

Chapter three

------------Bella---------

I found a locket; it was old looking and engraved on the side was 'more than my own life'. I didn't know what picture to put in it. One of Elizabeth and I, or just me? Or our whole house? I was going to wrap it as soon as I got home, knowing Elizabeth she would have the whole house searched in a matter of minutes if she knew there was a present somewhere.

I picked up some presents from the other girls too. A my little pony play set, my little pony coloring book, some clothes, shoes and Scooby doo dvd's, so the kids could be distracted for a few hours. They could divide them up, first come first serve, and since Angela was helping me with my scrap book later, she would probably get to pick first.

Angela picked up on the first ring when I called the house. Thank god for amazing house mates.

"I'm around the corner; I need to sneak the presents in." I heard her on the other end 'I want to play hid and seek downstairs. Last one there is a rotten egg!' She spoke into the receiver. "You have a few minutes, good luck, and may the force be with you." I heard the phone disconnected as I busted up laughing.

She must still be trying to make up for earlier. I pulled in trying to be quiet. I turned off the van and grabbed my bags; Irina was at the door, holding it open as I ran. She grabbed my second hand full and raced up the stairs after me, children laughter coming from downstairs. We reached my room, and we put the bags on the bed, Irina laughing while she pulled out prizes.

"Last year I got last pick. I'm picking the best prize this year!" she said matter of factly as she laid out all her options. "Angela got to give her two toys! And I was stuck with socks and pack of crayons, not again, Aunt Irina will prevail!" She grabbed the 'my little pony' play set and the coloring book.

I laughed, until she noticed the scrapbooking bag. "Bella!" she scolded, putting her gifts on the floor next to the wrapping paper. "Seriously, do you have to do that to yourself?" She sighed and picked up the gift I picked out for her. Irina wasn't one to respect personal space, but I was used to her being everywhere at once.

She gasped. "Holy crow on a stick." We didn't use language in the house so we made things up most days. "This is beautiful; she's going to love it. What picture are you going to put in it?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you have any left of her father? Just a suggestion, but she's going to want to know." She put the gift down and started working on wrapping.

"I wish I could show Nahuel who his father was. We didn't even have pictures though. I don't ever once remember us even documenting anything." I knew she knew who he was. I sat down beside her on the floor starting on my present too.

"He went off and joined the army." She pushed a lock of her silver blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at me for a moment. "He died there I think, I never told anyone this. He wanted to marry me but he didn't have anything to offer. I didn't even have a chance to tell him that Nahuel was on the way. Tanya was pregnant at the time and found this program." She cut a piece of wrapping paper and handed it to me.

"What was his name?" I asked, glad she felt confidence in me with this information. I felt closest to Angela and Kate, but Irina and Tanya were still my best friends. We were all really close.

"Laurent." She said sadly. "He went against his family to be with me. We went to the same school and even after everything went down with my family, he stood by me, when no one else around did. Tanya and Kate know." Silence fell for a moment before I got an idea.

"I bet we could look him up. Maybe there is a picture online. Nahuel should know too." She shook her head no. Cutting herself a piece of wrapping paper.

"When he's older, I don't want Nahuel to miss him just yet." I sighed, nodding my head, knowing deep down that all our children were already starting to miss their fathers. I heard Tanya's voice down stairs say 'I'm home,' followed by children screeches.

We laughed, joking a bit about silly children and them always finding something to be excited about. Angela peeked her head in, glaring at Irina for a moment eyeing the presents she picked. Angela went to the bed looking over her choices.

"I guess Tanya is going to get stuck with the clothes this year." She brought the dvd's with her to start wrapping too. She grabbed the little box I had and popped it open. She opened it and read the inside before her chin quivered.

"That's perfect Bella," she said getting choked up. "She's going to love it." I thanked her, deciding to wait and wrap it after Tanya gave her approval. "I ordered the pizza." Angela said, trying to stop from crying. "It's been taken care of." I almost forgot that Friday night was pizza night.

Both their presents were wrapped and they hid it in my closet, up top behind an old hatbox. I put Tanya's gift in the extra bag and put it under my bed until she had time to see it, and whine about being last choice. I pulled out my new scrap book things. I still had one more page before the end of this year. I went by Elizabeth's birthdays, not real years. I had to do the month before her birthday still.

"Want company?" she asked, but I shook my head. Planning on doing this one with Elizabeth, she was allowed to put whatever she wanted on one side, and I took the other side. She was getting better. On her birthday though, we did her handprint in paint. So he could know how big she was getting. I didn't care that it sounded pathetic.

"I'll just go and get Elizabeth in a minute." I told them, and they knew I just wanted to be alone for a moment. They left talking together about plans for the party next weekend. I guess Elizabeth wanted to paint. They already had poster boards and old clothes; they just needed the washable paint.

What would I do without them? I grabbed Carlisle's letter, opening it up with difficulty, leaving the top of the envelope looking like a dog chewed on it. I wasn't very graceful. I folded it open, and it was thicker than it usually is.

(A/N: I'm just going to put it in letter format.)

Dearest Isabella,

All our children have left us. They are grown and doing thing on their own. Our three youngest just got an apartment down near you, the town over from yours. I worry about them. They moved so far from us, since Jasper just got a really good job at the college up there. He'll be teaching philosophy. Alice of course wasn't about to leave him alone and she has a special connection with her other brother.

She forced him to move with them. He hasn't been the same since a few years back I don't even know what happened but it wasn't hard for her to get him to accept a job down there too. The hospital needed another Anesthesiologist. I guess I should be happy, but it makes me wish for the younger days when they were running around arguing over who took the last cookie.

We decided, and by that I mean Carlisle knew I was sad so is forcing everyone to have a family vacation. We knew you would never want to impose on us, which you never do or would be if you every agreed, so we took it upon ourselves. Aro already agreed to let us use the white house next to yours. Em and Rose will be flying down later, but we should be there by Elizabeth's birthday!

He said we could stay this whole summer if we wanted to! Carlisle was already approved for the time off; he called it a family emergency! We should be packed up and on our way over there by the 18th! Everyone else has been informed. Emmett couldn't get off work until next month, but they will be there eventually.

If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We were thinking that since Elizabeth is into 'my little pony' this year that we could take her to a pony farm. That would be a great page in your scrapbook album! We could all learn how to ride!

Hopefully we can all get together as a family; I don't think you have met our other children yet. With everyone starting new jobs and such, I'm not sure how often we can get together. Our main reason besides me being down in the dumps is Elizabeth's birthday. We've only been able to see her though pictures you sent us, and we want to meet her.

I know some sign language! Carlisle said it would make her warm up to us faster if we spoke her language. Well, the language she prefers. We can communicate well, and if you go slow, and be patient we should be just fine at it in no time! I haven't had this much to look forward too since last, last Christmas!

Our three kids up there should be getting the house ready for us, bringing groceries and such. So don't worry about a thing. Hopefully you are just as excited to have some family time as I am. We spoke to your dad the other day, and he said he hasn't seen you in just as long.

You should really come up with us, when we come back, your dad would really like you there for his wedding! Leah has changed a lot since she started dating Jacob, and I think you two could actually get along this time. (Sorry, Carlisle told me all about it, and I totally understand your point of view but people grow up.)

Oh my child, this letter is long, so I should let Carlisle say what he wants.

Love you, Esme.

Isabella!

I see that Esme has already updated you on our plans for the summer. We shall see you before you know it! I told our children staying down there to not be afraid to introduce themselves, and knowing that pixy of mine, she won't be.

I apologize for confiding is Esme the things that you confided in me with Leah. Esme just has such faith that everyone will do the right thing. I needed her optimism, and I am glad she passed it on to you.

Give our love to Elizabeth until we get there to do it ourselves!

Love you, Carlisle.

I took a few deep breaths. Stopped, then took a few more deep breaths. I don't think I have ever met anyone as nice as they are. They actually learned sign language! My own mother and father didn't do that!

I sat down on the edge of the bed. They were really coming to see my daughter and me, it was really happening. I folded the letter back up, and slipped it into the scrapbooking pile. I would be adding that to it somehow.

Perhaps I could put one together for them. I'm sure they would appreciate it. They would love going through all the ones I already had. I pulled myself together, trying to not go all mushy in front of everyone.

When I reached the living room, everyone was already divided up. Tanya was reading to Eleazar, Irina and Nahuel were frosting cookies, and really making a mess, Elizabeth, Carmen and Angela were dressing up some baby dolls to go shopping.

I stopped in the center waiting for them each to come to a stopping point. Elizabeth dropped her doll and came over and I put her on my hip, already knowing that was what she wanted. Once everyone was stopped and waiting I made my announcement

"Carlisle and Esme are coming down for a visit. They will be taking one of these houses for awhile, their real children should be getting it all set up for them, and most likely stopping by before they arrive." Elizabeth signed 'grandma', then 'grandpa.' I nodded at her as a smile broke across her face.

Tanya laughed at my nervousness, telling me that everything will be fine. Angela flung a pair of doll panties at me and told me to start accepting that people care about me. Irina gave me a hug, trying not to get her messing fingers on me.

"We'll have to clean the house again." I said to her, watching as she left a trail of flower when she walked over to me. Nahuel thought it was awesome, so stuck his icing covered hands on the wall. I laughed, watching Irina make a fuss over the icing covered wall. I walked up the stairs, leaving them behind, bringing Elizabeth with me.

I was glad everyone was so supportive. I knew that with Esme and Carlisle, you couldn't help but love them; it was just a matter of if they would love everyone here that I loved. I knew I needed to start being more positive, but all things considered I'd have to say I was doing pretty well.

"Scrapbooking!" I said, excitement laced in my voice, as I opened my bedroom door. I put her down and she started going through the pages to pick from. I told her that we were doing this last month, and to pick something happy. Last time she had far too much fun with the white pen on black paper. She said before black came along, white was really boring.

She picked a blue piece, some markers and some color changing pens. She loved them, but most of the time she used the glitter before she used the pens. I asked her what she had planned, but she shook her head and positioned herself between her paper and me so I couldn't see. I laughed at her and started my own paper.

I had to incorporate the house of cards that she successfully made for the first time, the first book she read allowed to me, and what she asked for, for her birthday, a father. I started by putting the month vertically on the side of the page, and then started different combinations of the pictures on the page.

When I was happy with my choice, I glued them down, and wrote an excerpt on what she asked for, for her birthday, and that Carlisle and Esme were coming down for a visit. I added some stickers and a dried flower that Elizabeth had picked for me, and set it on the table to dry.

"Elizabeth, are you finished?" I asked, her little head tilted toward the paper, her hand drawing something, back and forth. She gave me a finger, so I waited patiently. I spotted the letter and read it again, happy that someone cared about me. I tried to make it flat, planning on sticking it in one of the scrap books.

It wouldn't stay flat, so I grabbed some of my bigger school books and put the letter between them, hoping that after awhile, it would stay flat enough. Elizabeth was standing off to the side, the picture behind her back, both of her hands holding it back there.

"Are you going to show me?" She shook her head yes, bringing the picture to face me. It was a nice one, with all five of the adults holding the hand of each of the kids. Kate didn't have a child, but she was still featured. It was a family picture. I took the picture tears welling in my eyes as she signed 'I have everything I need, sorry I asked for a father.'

She kissed me, gave me a hug and left the room, leaving me too bewildered to focus. I knew Elizabeth was wise beyond her years, but how could she have known that what she had asked for went deep. How could she have figured that out?

I slipped her picture opposite where mine would go, and sighed. I didn't like to think about it, but what would happen to me in the future? Would I just settle for someone in the future, so I wouldn't be alone? Could I move on? What happened when Elizabeth moved on with her own life? Would I start dating when I was close to forty?

Every time I thought of him, I didn't regret, I just wished. I knew that once Elizabeth was older, I would start looking for a partner, but it would be out of loneliness, not love, and there wouldn't be enough love for that person. On top of that, how fair would it be, if I married someone, and then someday Edward did show up? Could I really do that to someone?


	4. Chapter 4

Nameless

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephanie Meyer's created.

A/N: If you are into darker themed stories, I have another story I'm writing currently. It would make me happy if you found your way over there. (Volterra Asylum)

Chapter Four:

----------Edward POV--------- (Don't Review about how emotional he's acting. Think of new moon!)

No matter where I ended up, I knew I wasn't complete. This is the third hospital, and nothing has made me happy. Alice dragged me here, promising that I wouldn't regret it, but really it just didn't matter to me. Nothing really matter the way it used to.

I looked up every name on that cruise line; I called every house hold, explaining the situation. How I fell in love with a girl named Bella, and I couldn't find her. Not one person on that ship knew anyone named Bella, they wished me luck, but I never had any.

She's still lost to me. Rose said she probably just used me as her summer fling, but I could accept it. She wasn't like that. My Bella, she wasn't cruel like that. I had been her first, and her mine. She vanished off the face of the earth, and I started to doubt that she even existed.

Alice was my only reminder that she did exist. She was so sure that we would find each other eventually, but I didn't have faith the way she did. After six years, more than six years even, things just get lost, like how she smelled, and what her eyes looked like in the sun.

I only had three pictures of her, and it eased my mind that there was something out there for me. I knew I blew it, the chance I had to have her forever. She slipped through my fingers and it was too late for me to do anything about it.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." My alarm sounded, and I turned over. Another night without sleep, I hit the top button stopping the annoying noise. It was too early, but since I just started at this new hospital, I had last choice on what time my shifts were.

I pulled the covers back, letting the cold wake me up. I made my way to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, attempting to fix my hair, but giving up. I grabbed my clothes and dressed in a daze, wondering what time Bella got up each morning.

Jasper was already up; he was sitting at our dining room table. I suppose I should be upset that Alice forced me to move in with them. It's not like I didn't know why, but Jasper and Alice seemed to be pretty happy that I said yes.

We were splitting a two bedroom condo. I walked passed him, going straight to the fridge. I know I had some energy drinks in here. I practically plan for a few nights a week being sleepless. Thoughts about Bella finding someone else, or worse, her not being with anyone because I wasn't there.

"Another one, huh?" Jasper asked and I sighed. Of course he would know. I cracked open the can, downing most of it in the same swig.

"Yes." I replied grabbing a muffin off the counter and sitting across from him.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself; you are going to worry yourself to death. You can die from insomnia you know." I sighed. Although Jasper was my brother, and he always knew what people were feeling, I liked Emmett's way of approaching better, Jasper liked going straight for the problem, while Emmett just made you laugh until you forgot all about it. Not that I could ever forget my Bella, my soft trusting Bella.

"Yes, I am a doctor, you know." I retorted, mocking him slightly with 'you know.' I felt almost bad, since Jasper and Alice were my only company, but he brushed it off.

"Alice is dropping off some food at that house our folks are staying at. She asked if you would drop off some of those bed covers from your hospital. I guess we're going to have to clean pretty well. She asked that you introduce yourself to Isabella too. She said we were family for the most part." That sounded like Alice. I nodded, already making a mental note to get some bed pull over's. I'm sure I could just get a nurse to give me some.

I bit into the muffin, watching some of the crumbs jump across the table. I had some time, since this hospital was about ten minutes away. Jasper didn't have to leave for another hour or so. He was teaching a summer course at MIT.

Alice was mostly just spending the money he made, but she was working on starting her own fashion line. I could tell she missed Rose, since none of us would talk fashion with her, and she had no place to turn. Rose and Emmett were upstate. Emmett took a job as a swat officer and they were trying to conceive, so far, no luck.

I finished my muffin, and brushed the crumbs into the flimsy paper; I dumped it all into the trash and finished off my drink, grabbing another from the fridge. Jasper said goodbye, and I waved as I grabbed my lab coat and keys.

The sun was shining, but regardless I knew today wouldn't be good. I just had a feeling, and it might have to do with me working in the emergency room. I pushed the unlock button and heard my Volvo's familiar beep, and I felt slightly better. I worked until 2 am today.

-------Bella POV-------

I stretch, trying to get the kinks out from sleeping. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and yawned. Did I really actually sleep in? I looked at the clock, yup it was almost eleven. Elizabeth should be up soon. I was surprised that she hadn't barged in already, jumping up and down on my bed excited that we could spend the whole day together.

I thought too soon, as I heard fast footfalls down the hall. I smiled and pulled the covers over my head, pushing myself into the middle of the bed. My bedroom door opened and soon after I felt her little hand on my shoulder.

Instead of letting her wake me up, I shot my arms out and around her, pulling her on the bed as her laughter filled the room. I covered her up with my blanket as she wiggled around, trying to avoid my tickles.

She started going on the defensive, tickling me back. My laughter joined hers and we soon collapsed next to each other, out of breath but still giggling together. We laid their together before her hands started to explain everything she wanted to do that day.

I picked my head up on my hand, laying on my side as she signed a mile a minute. She wanted waffles for breakfast, and after that she wanted to go to the park. Nahuel had told her that he could do the monkey bars faster and she wants to show him that she was faster, but then Carmen said that they both got it wrong, she was fastest.

I just watched and smiled as she explained why she was faster, I told her we could go to the park if she wanted, but she needed to get dressed and brush her teeth first. She giggled, and told me she wanted to help me get dressed.

Irina and Kate usually teamed up and forced me to wear what they wanted. I swear, Alice somehow came through in Elizabeth because she took a deep interest in what I looked like. I sighed and put my face in the pillow. I hated to admit it, but she was better than I was in the fashion department.

I heard her giggle as she opened my dresser drawer, put a pair of underwear and bra by my face. I let out an exasperated moan, getting out of my warm covers, taking my pajamas off and putting on my undergarments as she went through my closet.

I could hear clothes hitting the floor, I watched her as she went from one side to the other, holding things up.

"If we are going to the park, I want something easy." This time, she had the exasperated sigh, and I laughed because she sounded like me. She set a pair of jean shorts out, and although I hated shorts, I would appease her. I slipped them on and when I buttoned them, Elizabeth had two shirts held up. One was a blue short sleeved blouse, while the other was an elbow length button up chemise.

I took the blue blouse; it was longer than the other, so if I decided to play around at the park, I wouldn't have to worry too much about my underwear hanging out. Elizabeth gave me an approving look once I was dressed and pulled me along to the bathroom.

We brushed our teeth together for the full two minutes. Angela came in after a moment, and Liz ran off to get dressed. Angela didn't even look awake. She dropped her pants and sat on the toilet. I guess it was a little weird we peed in front of each other, but we were all girls up here.

"Want to go to the park? I guess there is a monkey bar speed contest today." She laughed, nodding her head as I applied some cover up. I didn't really wear makeup, just the bare minimum.

"I'll wake Carmen up with the good news, unless Elizabeth beat me too it…. I'm guessing Liz dressed you today." She said, eyeing my shorts. They were too short for my taste, but Tanya told me they made my legs look longer, so I bought them.

I nodded my head, as she started brushing her teeth. Elizabeth came back, the door still open; she was in a dress that flared out at her hips.

"Don't wear a dress when you're going to be monkey-ing around." She rolled her eyes and lifted up her dress to show me spandex pants underneath. I nodded, approving her outfit then. She went to Carmen's door, and Angela raced after her, wanting to wake up Carmen before Elizabeth.

After brushing my hair, and avoiding the second wave of bathroom visits, I went downstairs. I figured Irina would be up, being an early riser like myself, but I didn't expect Tanya to be up with her. They were laughing together, and the smell of coffee brought me in their direction.

I poured myself a cup while Tanya and Irina calmed down enough to tell me what was going on.

"You missed it Bella, the one day you sleep in!" Tanya said, laughing lightly. "The best thing happened!" Irina added, and I sat down, having doctored my coffee to be more like milk with a little coffee. I guess the 'double H' stopped by, this was the usually reaction when she showed.

"Alright…" Irina said, taking a deep breath but still unable to keep the smile off her face or the laughter from her voice. "There was the short little girl with black spiky hair at the white house next to ours. Carlisle and Esme's daughter, she introduced herself but Victoria decided to start her rounds." Tanya interrupted.

"I missed the beginning, but it was obvious that Victoria was at fault." Of course they thought that, but it was usually true when it came to this house. "Well I tell you what, that Alice is little, but she is mighty. She asked for you, but since you were asleep we entertained her for awhile. She stayed for a bit before Victoria arrived." I gestured for them to go on with the story; I figured that's why she stopped by, Carlisle said they would.

"Well Victoria came barging in like she normally does." Irina continued, taking the story back from Tanya. "Trying to sneak up on us and catch us doing something wrong, again! Well that put Alice in a standoff mood to start it off. She is so exuberate by the way, she said she would stop by later." I nodded taking a sip of my coffee, realizing they were going to tell the story how they wanted too.

"Double H gave Alice her standard look of death, and demands Alice to identify herself. Like this is some drug bust and she's about to pull a gun out. You know how Victoria can be." Yes I did know, but I laughed internally. This was how Irina and Tanya normally acted too.

"You're ruining the story Irina!" Tanya argued, so took the story back and once again I changed who I was looking at. Angela joined us and I was jealous that she missed their stupid back story.

"Well, Alice stayed quiet until Victoria started going through all our cabinets and even the toy box. She intentionally came early, hoping to wake us up. I'm surprised you didn't hear her down here. Well she started going off about how she knows we are hiding something and turns to Alice, like she would even know something!" There was a pause and Angela smiled, I'm sure imagining Victoria's crazy face.

"She goes 'What the hell are doing here anyways, don't you think you should be hanging around with a better crowd'" Irina said, mocking Victoria's voice. "Well Alice was having none of that. I swear I didn't even see Alice move, but she just appeared in front of her. She started making fun of her outfit, and that she looked like a dude and that she was just JEALOUS!" they laughed, and I joined in. Alice came to the same conclusion as they had!

"You'll never guess what happened next! She called you her sister, Bella! She cursed Victoria out for even assuming that 'her sister' would be immoral just because she had a child!" I was too shocked to laugh, but the others just looked impressed.

"Victoria realized who she was, knowing that Aro had some 'very good friends' coming and practically groveled for Alice to forgive her. She left soon after that and Alice did too, after she was sure that Victoria was gone. She called her dad and told on her too! I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see Victoria for quite some time!" I laughed then, still wondering why she called me her sister before she even knew who I was.

Kate came out of her room, glaring the whole way to the coffee pot. Tanya glared back "Oh, don't be all upset it's passed Eleven, and what time exactly did you get home? I swear Kate!" I brushed it off as sisters trying to fill the parental void.

"Irina, do you want to go to the park later? I'll take Nahuel if you want a few hours off." I asked, but she shook her head.

"You can take Nahuel, but I have to sort the bills still, could you talk Eleazar too? Tanya and I have to have a little talk with Kate." I looked over and watched as Tanya followed Kate to her room. "She seems to be going down the same path we have. She's involved with a boy, and we can see a change." I nodded my head, I could see it too, and she's been staying out later and later.

Kate and I were close, yes, but it wasn't anything like how the three sisters were. Angela and I nodded at each other as Carmen and Liz came down the stairs. I guess Liz dressed Carmen too, she had on a matching dress and I giggled.

"Go wake up the boys." I said to them and their eyes lit up. "BE NICE!" I yelled after them and giggles ensued. Well that didn't sound good. I finished my coffee, and started pulling out the waffle ingredients. Irina followed after the girls a moment later, mumbling something about making sure the boys matched.

"Can you believe that Alice called me her sister?" I said, using my arm muscles to mix together the batter. "I haven't even met her yet!" I plugged in the waffle press and waited for it to heat up.

"It's nice. You practically are." She was sad about something, I could tell, and I think I knew what it was.

"Well, then you all are practically her sister too." I said, pouring the waffles onto the checkered grill, and pushing the top down. I grabbed some plates and put it next to the waffle press.

"Really?" She asked and I turned to look her in the eyes.

"Of course, you have been a sister to me since I got here! Kate, Tanya, and Irina too." I said, watching as she started to get emotional again. Angela had a problem, whenever she was really happy or really any emotion, she would cry. At least these were happy tears.

It was sweet really, knowing that she always showed her emotions. She told me once that Ben would make her really happy, just to see her happy tears. He'd never known anyone to cry from happiness before. She cried on their wedding day too.

I put the first batch of Waffles on the first plate, giving them to Angela. She went into the fridge and got out the milk, butter and syrup. I fixed the rest of the waffles just in time for the swarm of children to come running up the stairs, demanding food.

Well, wouldn't this be fun? Carmen and Eleazar fought over who had the bigger waffle before having a race on who could eat theirs the fastest. Nahuel and Liz ending up competing, I guess we would be leaving for the park sooner that I thought.

Angela and I rushed through our waffles too, Irina took our plates and shooed us along. I grabbed my bag making sure I had band aids and extra waters. Angela rounded up the kids and had their shoes on in no time.

"I have my cell phone!" I said to the others and Angela took the lead, I shut the door when the last kid followed out. Nahuel had his basketball with him, Eleazar brought his iron man action figure, Elizabeth had some calk and Carmen had her jump rope. We piled into the Van, making sure each of the kids was strapped in. Angela drove.

"Monkey bars are stupid!" Eleazar said. "Swinging is better. I bet I could swing higher than you." Was it usually for kids to be so competitive? I knew everything was made into a game but did it have to have winners and losers all the time?

I rolled my eyes and Nahuel met his challenge, and soon enough when we reached the park, Nahuel and Eleazar ran to the swings while Carmen and Elizabeth ran to the monkey bars. The park was only about three miles from home so it never took too long, but the kids acted like it took forever.

I grabbed the calk and the action figure while Angela carried the jump rope and basketball. I swear if our kid's heads weren't attached to their bodies they would forget about them. We walked over to the 'parent's area' which just consisted of benches and a table.

"Have you spoken to your mother lately?" Angela asked, I put the bag and toys down, shaking my head no. I wished I could have a relationship with my mother, but she always put herself first.

"I wish." She said "My mother calls every day and if I miss a day, she goes off the handle. I swear she couldn't wait for me to leave when she found out about Carmen, but now." I patted her hand and found a seat facing the play ground so I could watch.

"Maybe she's been getting lonely." I offered, not sure if that would help her at all. She obviously wanted to talk about it, but I wasn't to good with saying the right things.

"Yeah, ever since dad died." She said shaking her head. There were a few other kids on the play ground and I watched as Elizabeth and Carmen let another girl join them.

"Maybe it's not that. Maybe she really is sorry, and now that she's alone she understands what she did." Hoping that was better, or at least made her feel a bit better. I looked for Eleazar and Nahuel, I found Eleazar fairly quickly still on the swings, a girl was pushing him but I looked away, still searching.

"It's just so hard, after what she forced me into once I decided I would marry him. I was disowned, to the literal point of not being allowed to even go to my own grandmother's funeral." I was trying to listen, but I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I saw a car out of the peripherals of my eye, just as I spotted Nahuel running for the street. If that speeding car turned the corner, it would hit Nahuel. I wasn't taking any chances, I ran for it, interrupting whatever it was that Angela was explaining.

Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't freaking trip, I watch as the car did turn the corner, skidding its tires. Nahuel stopped on the street, deer in a head light. Go faster legs! Move out of the way, Nahuel! I reached him in time, pushing him with all my might. I watched as he flew out of the way.

I was so happy that he was out of the way, that I forgot where I was, and what was coming right for me. I looked up in time to see the shine of the sun, reflecting off of the hood the car. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! And I don't claim anything!

A/N: I didn't think it was possible… but the new moon movie was better than the first one! I'm team Edward, so I was expecting to not like it, but damn! GO SEE IT! It's so worth it!

Chapter Five: What the Hell was that?

---------Bella POV--------

A beep was going of every three seconds. It was annoying since it was so loud, and it didn't sound anything like my alarm clock. This was a higher pitch, and a shorter beep. I tried to crack my eyes but I was blinded with the brightest light I've ever seen. I slammed them shut and groaned.

I tried to say something, to yell really. Did I drink last night? Geese, if this is what it felt like to be hung over, I wasn't doing that ever again. It would explain the memory lose too. I've never done it before, but I've heard this is what it felt like. Why did my body hurt too? My whole side felt like it was on fire with little tingly chills running up and down it.

What in the hell was this… what happened? I gasped and tried to sit up, but an arm caught me, pushing my down by my shoulders. What about Nahuel? Was he alright, did he get out of the way? Where am I? A hand found mine and it wasn't anyone I was familiar with.

"Isabella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." It was a whisper, but not quite, like whoever this man was, was talking through a fog and the air was swallowing up the sound. It was muffled, and barely there, but I focused on my hand, my fingers actually and willed them to move.

What was odd was that I recognized that voice. I knew it from somewhere, but it wasn't clicking. Like an old memory, and since it was so muddled down, I wasn't even sure if it was real to begin with. I heard a sigh and I recognized it, I'd know it anywhere, my daughter. I felt the same hand as before touch my forehead, then graze down my cheek.

"Is she going to be alright?" This voice was clearer, a male voice, but one I didn't know too well. It surprised me the amount of fear and… remorsefulness to it. Who knew me well enough to care, but that I didn't know?

"Shut up! Why is he even allowed in here!?" The usual Irina "You almost killed my son!" She finished, "And you may have killed one of my best friends!" She broke off at the end, sucking in her breathing in pants.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt anyone." The male voice said, and I could hear his footsteps falling hard. I felt bad for the guy, but I guess he was the one that was driving the car, so I didn't feel that bad. Why had he been allowed in here? He shouldn't have been in here.

More than one person was crying, there was Angela soothing my daughter, Carmen crying right along with Elizabeth and Irina. Tanya was talking with that voice I knew. I could hear it clearer, it was velvet and smooth. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So she can hear us? Will she be able to respond?" Tanya asked, and I was looking forward to hearing that voice again. If I could hear it again, I would know it. I had to find out who this person was. Cold fingers touched the inside of my elbow and I flinched.

"Don't worry honey," A female voice said at the same time the velvet voice spoke and I lost it, she interrupted my almost reached memory. "I'm just going to increase your meds, you don't want to be awake right now." I heard the flick of a fake nail on glass and I tried to say something again. If I was put to sleep now I'd never find that voice again! It was important, I just didn't know why!

I needed to get Elizabeth to stop crying too. She shouldn't be this worked up! It was going to be fine. I knew she would be safe with our family, but I didn't want her to worry about anything, especially me. How could I ever leave her?

"Sleep Isabella." That velvet wave of calm came to me and I knew who it was! But the haze of painlessness and sleep came over me. I must be really drugged to imagine that voice. It was even better than I remember. It still had the same effect on me; since I heard the every three second beep, turn to about every half second. He made my heart rate pick up.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was dark. Ooh, my eyes are closed. I peeled them back, and it was harder than I thought it should have been. Like lifting weights with your eye lids. Yup, it was dark, really dark.

Usually we left a night light on in the hall incase Carmen or Elizabeth had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Wait… right. I was in a hospital. I looked around, there was a body shape on the couch, I tried to make out who it was, but I would find out in the morning.

The light from the machine sent out a red glow, it was eerie and it felt like I was being watched. I moved my hand up to my eye, rubbing it in an exaggerated motion, trying to get them to adjust to the dark. I saw spots when I opened them again; I guess I pushed too hard.

I laid back down and sighed. "Hm, I dreamt of him again." I said to myself quietly. Closing my eyes, and imagining what he would look like now, six years later. Hopefully he didn't get taller, well I'm taller now, so he probably would be too, but he was too tall back then. He would have the same hair, Alice and I would call it 'sex hair', and it was totally accurate.

After our wonderful night of bliss, his hair looked like it always had, of course it had been my hands that had ran through it. My hands that couldn't stop touching. My hair had been a poof of hay, but he hadn't stayed long enough to laugh at it. He hadn't stayed long enough for anything.

Alice would still be small; hopefully she wasn't so sensitive about it the way she used to be. She was tiny, but she was vicious. I missed her second most. I'd never had a best friend before her. She taught me how to be one, and still to this day, I owe her my thanks.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to will away all these images. Why did I have to imagine his voice!? My chest tightened and the monitor started to beep a little faster. I took a calming breath and started to slip back to sleep.

I wasn't sure it was seconds or hours later, but that same warm hand touched my forehead. The door opened and it had a loud squeak to it. I would have woken up if the door had opened up before.

"Your sister called she said it was an emergency. She didn't give me a lot of details just that it involves your parents and where they slept. She also wanted me to remind you that you were supposed to be home four hours ago." Since the man didn't reply and the hand was gone, I figured he left when the nurse did.

I turned to my side and winced, so flipped to my other side, bringing my knees up. Poor Elizabeth, she must be so worried. This reminded me of when she was born. All my doubts and worries, but worst of all, being away from her.

* * *

"Isabella," a man said, but I was still half-sleeping. I didn't want to wake up. "Isabella, I'm Dr. Snow. Your previous doctor asked for me to take you on as my patient." I tried to open my eyes, but since I couldn't I just nodded my head.

"Sorry about that. Some drugs have some pretty nasty side effects; you have some internal bruising and a few broken ribs, so you are on pain medication and something to stop the bleeding. It will make you really drowsy and we are monitoring for blood clots." He said and I was glad he was talking to me like I was a person and not using ridiculous terms I would have to ask about. He was a good doctor.

"Your daughter is here with your boyfriend, they are down in the Cafeteria." I shot up, ignoring my protesting body and my heavy head. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I said, and I have full intention of me yelling it, but it just came out fast and mean. How had she made it to the hospital to begin with? How could they let Elizabeth leave with someone who claimed to be my boyfriend!

"Your sisters are here too, but I will send out an Amber alert right away." He made a call but I held out my hand. I did want my daughter here now; I wanted her away from whoever my boyfriend was, but who are my sisters?

After he made the call and apologized a few times, Elizabeth was brought back. Irina and Angela were with her, obviously being my sisters, and a man was following them. I couldn't see who it was. Mike Newton? What the hell? I hadn't seen him for a long time! We dated once, and it wasn't even close to being serious.

"MOM!" Elizabeth said, and I tore my eyes away from Mike, glad that she was talking today. I reached my arms out and she climbed into my bed. She smelled like cookies, and I was glad to have her in my arms. Being a single mom, makes you prone to over protection, but how would any mom react if they were told your daughter was with a man who claimed to be your boyfriend?

"I'll send a nurse in after a minute." Dr. Snow said, slipping out of the door, passing the rest of them. Angela had a tray filled with food and I followed her with my eyes as she put the tray down on a side table. Once she had thoroughly been glared at, I turned my glare to Irina.

"Bella, I can explain!" Mike said, and Irina's glare had been cut short. "I'm sorry I impersonated your boyfriend, but it was the only way for me to be allowed to see you!" Didn't you have to be more than just a boyfriend? I looked at Elizabeth… no he didn't, she didn't think that… no.

"He was the one driving the car. He wouldn't leave until he got your forgiveness." Irina said, elbowing him as she walked by, forcing him to take a few steps forward to stop himself from falling. I would be pissed too if someone had almost killed my kid.

"I wasn't about to let him be alone with you or Elizabeth!" Irina said, she knew I was pissed, and I guess I didn't have reason too. It wasn't like I could have been asked what I wanted.

"And I was here for backup, since it would take more than just Irina to take this Donkey-face down!" Angela said, shoving the pointy end of a piece of pizza in her mouth. "And" she continued, her mouth full, "incase Irina couldn't control herself, someone had to be here to watch Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned in my arms to look up at me. I watched her ask if I was alright, and smiled my best smile.

"Now that you are here, I'm wonderful." I said, glad that I had found my voice, of course now, I could feel everything wrong with me. My whole side hurt, and I imagine that must have been the side Mike had hit me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry!" Mike said, standing by the side of my bed. Irina stood at my other side, glaring enough for the both of us. "I really am! I shouldn't have been speeding like that, especially around a play ground! I'm sorry too Irina! I am! I can't believe I almost killed you! If I hadn't braked when I did, I would have…" Elizabeth turned to look at Mike.

"You almost killed Mommy?" She asked, her face set in a scowl. "Why! You said you loved her! I thought you were my Dad! Dad's don't kill mom's!" I was surprised she said so much, but it passed quickly when what she said set in. Mike glared at my daughter and instinct took over.

I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward, making contact with his nose. He hit the ground after I heard a satisfying crack. Elizabeth gasped and looked at me with blurry eyes.

"He isn't your father." I said and the tears started falling down her cheeks. "I will never forgive you for this Mike! Why would you do this to her?" I looked at Irina and Angela; both of their mouths were hanging open. They didn't know he did that? Thank god, I was about to let the angry momma bear out. I wrapped Elizabeth in my arms and I let her sob.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled and Irina sprang into action, Angela still frozen in her spot. Mike tried to apologize, but I just glared at his bloody face. I hoped I broke his nose.

"I could be! I would be if you let me back into your life Bella!" He said, but this conversation was over. Just one look at my little girl was enough for me to want to kill him. I wrapped her closer to me and I rocked her back and forth like I did when she was a baby.

Mike was escorted out by two security officers, and once the hall was cleared. I focused on Elizabeth. My poor little girl, could you imagine what this is going to do to her. I might have to get her counseling. God damn, I am going to kill that mother f-er. Castrate him first, but you best believe he will reach death eventually.

"Elizabeth… Do you want me to tell you about your father?" I asked her, hoping the little I had to offer her would be enough. How could he do this? This was just cruel! I was going to tell her, but in response to this?! Why would he take it this far. I thought I finally got rid of this crazy stalker, I hadn't seen him around for a few months.

He used to come to my door every so often with flowers, begging me to go on a date with him again. To give him a second chance, I mean really, after he practically attacked me, I think not. He may have been a little drunk, but I told him no.

I kicked him in the balls when he reached up my skirt, and he backed off. He attacked my face, but I could get over that. What I couldn't forgive was the fact that I had to walk home in the rain for three miles in heels, because he wouldn't stop.

Elizabeth stopped crying and she pulled back. Irina and Angela were seated on the couch to my right, what bothered me was this wasn't her normal cry. This was like shoulder shaking, heart clenching tears. I was glad they stopped, but her eyes were still filled to the brim, I had to tell her.

"Your father's name is Edward. We met almost seven years ago." I told her, and she said 'Edward' aloud, testing it on her lips. She was speaking more than I had ever heard before. "He has your color hair, that's where you got it from." I took a piece between my fingers to show her, and she took it from me, examining it like she'd never seen it before.

"It was everywhere on his head. Like he never brushed it, but he did. It just never did what he wanted it to do!" I laughed, and a short giggle came out of Elizabeth. It gave me hope that he really never believed that Mike had been her father. She wasn't too upset; she would be fine if I could give her something to hold onto as her father.

I didn't know… I didn't understand this before. The kids weren't lacking, they knew they were different than the other families; they just wanted something to hold onto. Something that they could see as their father, I hoped that the Angela and Irina could see this too. It was wrong for me to keep this from her, even if I had good intentions.

"He had green eyes, ones that could see through everything, and give everything away. We loved each other, I still love him, but we were separated. I don't know how or why or if he even wanted to stay together… But we lost each other." I closed my eyes and it was my turn to cry.

I think I just lied. We didn't lose each other, I lost him, and in the process, I lost myself. I gained so much more when I found out about Elizabeth, but I had lost so much too. I wasn't happy, not in certain areas, and it wasn't fair to Elizabeth. She completed my life, but it was like I had two lives… and one was dead.

"I tried to find him." I said, but I couldn't go on from there, and Elizabeth was the one to wrap her arms around me. This was the first time that our mother daughter relationship was reversed. It was like my mother and I, and I wasn't sure if this was wrong. I hugged Elizabeth back, glad for the support.

Two more sets of arms formed around me, from either side. Irina and Angela were crying right along with us. The hospital phone rang. Our group huddle broke, but Elizabeth stayed where she was. The phone rang again, and I reached for it, picking it up in one swoop.

"Hello." I answered, and I wiped Elizabeth's tears before I wiped my own off.

"ISABELLA!" It was Esme, and for a moment, I wondered if my own mother knew and decided not to call. "Are you alright? Tanya called! Alice should be on her way! Our son is somewhere in the hospital, he never came home but we're still trying to get him to be your doctor. We're leaving tomorrow. Are you hurt? Are you in much pain?" She said everything so quickly; I knew she must be worried to death.

"I'm fine Esme, you don't have to come down. Alice doesn't have to, I know she's busy." I was trying to calm her down, but she was going a mile a minute.

"Don't give me that! You are family. Edward should be there! Alice has a flexible schedule it's no problem. We already got a hold of Rose and Emmett. Carlisle wanted them to call in a family emergency, but Rose can be so stubborn. Jasper should be there after Alice." She put it all together for me. All the names, what are the chances that there was an Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Rose being stubborn, Edward a doctor, Jasper a teacher… All their dreams had come true.

"Esme." I whispered, to many emotions already present for me not to choke a little. "Did you ever… Did all your children ever, go on a vacation together…" I couldn't believe that I had managed to say it all. I already knew, but I needed her to say it.

How had I missed all the signs, the fact that all this time, Edward had been right there, just one visit away? I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to block out that deep rooted stinging I was feeling. It had nothing to do with Mike hitting me with his car.

"Isabella… are you on pain medication… you aren't making sense. Of course you are on pain medication. Well, let me think. We usually go on a vacation every year together." But I was in a hurry.

"One that you and Carlisle couldn't go on." I whispered, but she heard me.

"Oh, well yes, a long while ago. It was a cruise… Yes, that's when…" a few seconds passed, maybe it was minutes. "Wait… Isabella… as in, Bella? Oh… my… god." But that was enough. I dropped the phone, and the cord pulled the base of the phone to the ground. It smashed.

"Bella?" Angela said a confused look on her face. Irina was packing my things, my backpack in her hand. She handed me Elizabeth's Jacket.

"Can you get me released? I'll sign whatever paper… Trust me." I said to her, putting each of Elizabeth's arms in her coat holes. Angela left and I maneuvered myself to get real pants on, leaving the hospital robe on.

Dr. Snow came rushing in, his arms flailing about. Irina handed me some socks and put my tennis shoes in front of my feet. I bent them, up to get them on, ignoring Elizabeth's signing.

"I have to advise against this Ms. Swan!" I shook my head no, and he studied my face for a moment. I wasn't sure what he found, but he gave up. "I'm going to write you a pain medication subscription. Fill it asap and take one every four hours. Drink lots of fluids and stay in bed. You should be fine." I nodded my head in thanks.

I signed two papers, they unhooked me from the IV drip, and I was escorted out by Dr. Snow. Irina and Angela took Elizabeth out to the van; they would be picking me up at the front. All I had to do now was make it out of the hospital.

I was running away, I couldn't face him, and I knew it was wrong. How could I stay? I knew the answer. It was because I didn't want to know the answer. I didn't want to hear him say that he didn't want me anymore. I didn't want him to say that he had left me.

Above all else, I didn't want him to stay with us, just because he found out that I had his child. I didn't want him to feel obligated. Elizabeth deserved more… but I needed some time to think. Like the last seven years wasn't long enough, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I borrowed.

A/N: Woo! I actually had time for another chapter. Crazy right? I think so. Finals are next, so I suppose I can procrastinate and just write! This chappy is going to be how they both feel… might get a bit sappy and helpless, so bare with me.

Chapter Six

---------------- Bella's POV -------------

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Tanya screamed at me for the third time. I was being forced to abide by the doctors wishes. Irina and Angela made sure of that. Kate was being forced to watch the children while Angela, Irina and Tanya crowded me in my room. I was still worried, since she was allowed to have her boyfriend Garrett over.

And by 'allowed to have her boyfriend over' I mean, Tanya forced her to bring him over so that she can interrogate him, Kate was ecstatic when Tanya turned her attention on me. Garrett looked just as relieved, he was ready to take on four children then face Tanya.

Angela was laying to my right, Irina to my left. We would have been cuddling and laughing had it been a normal day, but since I was forced to fill everyone in, they were naturally upset. Angela was crying, wiping tears from her cheeks every so often, and Irina was curled up to my side.

"Stop yelling. She did what was natural." Angela defended, her voice strained from her throat being so tight from crying. "She almost died, Mike told Elizabeth he was her father, and then she finds out about Edward actually being in the same hospital. That's just too much for a day."

Tanya was pacing back and forth. She glared at Angela, and then turned her glare at me. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to pretend like it hadn't happened for a few hours. That was impossible. This wasn't just the love of my life; this was my daughter's father. If I kept them apart just because I was afraid to know the truth, what kind of mother would I be? What kind of monster would I be?

"Give her a break Tanya." Irina said, there have only been a few instances where Tanya and Irina argued. Really all three of the sisters had this harmonious relationship where they stood by each other. "Put yourself in her shoes. You would have done the same thing. What could she have done? Find him and then what?"

No one said anything. What should I do? I knew I would have to confront him but… I wanted to do so many things. Kiss him, slap him, I was happy he was here, but I was so mad that he didn't contact me. I wanted the truth, so I would have it, but what in the hell do I say?

"She could just tell him the truth." Angela offered. Of course I would tell him the truth, what else would I say, I wasn't about to lie! This would affect my daughter too! "You know. The truth about how she feels." She clarified, but I just closed my eyes, wanted another of those wonderful pills I had on my end table.

"I think you should go up to him and punch him in the face. Then tell him about Elizabeth. He would feel like shit for not calling you." Irina said, I suppose being nice by just saying 'not calling' when really he was 'not wanting me'.

"Regardless, Elizabeth needs to know her father, and you have taken one more day away from her." Tanya reprimanded, and I flinched. That was below the belt. I knew what I did, but I knew where to find him now. I knew Esme and Carlisle, and I knew that sometime soon Elizabeth would know her father.

It was wrong. Edward should know immediately. The second I found out about him, I should have ran to him and told him everything. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. That didn't help, because it reminded me of all the time Edward had done it over our short two week together.

"I'm going to bring him the scrap books. It's what I made them for, right?" They knew what I was asking. Tanya let out a long breath. I guess she had been waiting for confirmation that I would indeed be confronting Edward. Angela rolled out of my bed and started to collect some of them. Tanya grabbed one of the plastic bags that had been used for Elizabeth's birthday presents.

Elizabeth's birthday; she had asked for a dad. A slow second passed and a sharp intact of breath happened. It took me a second for me to realize that I had made that sound. She had asked for a dad, and then boom! Carlisle and Esme were coming down, I would have met him then I would have been reunited… this couldn't be coincidence, this was fate.

"What? Are you in pain? I'll get you some water." Irina said, leaving the room for a glass. Angela kneeled on her side of the bed, looking at me from above.

"This was supposed to happen." I said, and a small sad smile came to her face. She was probably the only one that believed in fate. Tanya and Irina thought you could make your own whenever you chose, and considering how they grew up, I didn't blame them.

"Hopefully it's for the best. No one should have to be separated like you two were." She was the only one here that thought it was an accident. That something had gone wrong and we would be together to this day if it had gone right. Tanya and Irina thought he was a douche bag that just used me and then hit the road.

I wasn't just making up excuses, my mother had changed the flight times… but I woke up without him, and he hadn't been in his room… I looked everywhere. It didn't make any sense, besides the obvious. The obvious had to have been wrong, deep down, I knew something went wrong but the logic was there.

"Here." Irina said, helping me to sit up. I could do it on my own, but I appreciated the help. I had missed when she had come in. She put a pill in my palm and waited for me to put it to my lips, before handing me the glass. I swallowed it, and it was a horse pill. I hated pills, except I was in too much pain to say no.

"Bella… I'm sorry about before… but this is what you've been waiting for." Tanya said, standing at the edge of my bed, looking at the floor. "We all would love to have our children's fathers back… and I guess I would have just handled the situation differently, but who knows. I might have done the same had we been switched. I just… I'm glad there is still hope." She trailed off, and I knew she was crying.

Angela moved off her side of the bed and let Tanya move in. I guess this meant a lot to them. After so many years of not believing they would ever find their children's fathers… Irina had just told me about Laurent, but Tanya kept her story secret. I always assumed that it was because she did it on purpose… had I been wrong?

Had Tanya given up hope, and since I found Edward, did that make her think that if it's meant to be it would happen? I think so. She had been so upset because if she would have found her Edward, she wouldn't have wasted any time. Yes, that's what I was doing. Wasting time because I was scared!

What's another day after almost seven years?

I would go back to the hospital tomorrow, if I could walk, and demand to see Edward Cullen. Cullen, how often had I dreamed to be a part of their family for real, and all this time…? I should have seen it, but I was so worried about getting my heart torn to pieces again, I never let them in.

I would give him the scrap books and explain to him how it happened and maybe even tell him how I feel even now. I needed to know the truth, not only for me, but for Elizabeth. He should be there for her and even if the Edward I had fallen in love with was just a lie to get into my pants, at least she would have someone.

This was Carlisle's son we were talking about. My eyes started to get heavy, and my body was getting that nice warm feeling. Tanya and Irina were on either side, Angela was by the door. I don't think anyone raised by the Cullen's could…

Tears sprang to my eyes. All that time I had spent with Carlisle, right after Elizabeth was born. I had so many chances to go to their house… This could have been over before I even arrived here. If I would have just been strong enough to let someone else love me. But how could I? After I gave it to Edward, I didn't think it would be best to be loved again. I wanted to protect Elizabeth's heart too, and in the process I kept something so detrimental from her. Regardless that it was an accident.

Irina and Tanya stayed with me. Angela took care of the children, and it was a much needed cry-a-thon. I'd say we all tied for first on who cried the most, and once the morning came I was determined to get to the hospital. They wouldn't let me go through it alone.

--------------------------------Esme POV-----------------------

"ALICE!" I cried into the receiver. "The most wonderful… yet horrible thing has happened!" I sucked in some breath, trying to calm down. Carlisle was out in the garage putting our things in the trunk, he hadn't returned yet for me to tell him.

"Esme… are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes. Yes! Isabella Swan… IS EDWARD'S BELLA!" I said. "Put Edward on the phone! Wake him up!" I rushed, wanting him to know as soon as possible. We should have figured it out since Elizabeth looked so much like Edward's mother. How could I be so blind?!

"Oh." There was a deep intake of a few breaths. "Edward… never came home last night. I called the hospital three times… he never… do you think he found out… since Bella is at the hospital? That's good right… What did Bella say? She found out too right?" But I froze.

"I'll call the hospital." I rushed, not waiting for her response before I hung up and dialed the number. It rang one time when Carlisle walked in. He only had to look at me once before wrapping me in his arms.

"Is Dr. Edward Cullen there?" I was told to hold and Carlisle took the time to wipe away my tears. I had to hold it together. All this time, and they could have been together from the start. No wonder we felt a pull toward Bella like she was our own. She was Edwards!

Elizabeth really was our grandchild… Edward was a father! I paused. Wait, Isabella should be the one to tell him… but her phone had been disconnected. I had tried to call her back after we lost the call.

"Sorry miss, Edward was supposed to be here at 8 but it shows here that he didn't clock out until 5 this morning, and he never came back." I dismissed her quickly and dialed Edward's cell, it was off, and he always had it on when he wasn't at work.

"Carlisle." I said… trying to find a way to tell him without him blaming himself for keeping the two apart. "Isabella… is the girl that Edward fell in love with on that cruise. She's Bella." That was straight to the point, but really I didn't know a way to say it that wouldn't end with him blaming himself.

He froze, I tried to look at his face, but I was trapped to his chest. It was taking him too long to come back. He went into shock. What had he taught me about a patient in shock… if only I paid more attention when he goes on and on about medical things.

"All this time…" he whispered, and I knew he was blaming himself. Instead of trying to pull away, I snuggled into him. Giving him all the comfort I could. It was quite sad, seeing as how they both had suffered for so long.

Edward mostly kept to himself… We had to find out from the others that it was over a girl, and even then, even after we knew he still wouldn't talk about it. He buried himself in his school work and reading, he'd lock himself in his room for days forgetting to eat. It was horrible… and all this time.

Carlisle had connected with Isabella, and knew her as one of his children. She told her about Elizabeth's father, but like Edward, she left out so much, if she would have said how they met or his name, or anything that could have given us a hint to point us in this direction.

"Edward doesn't know?" He said, and a few things happened at once. Carlisle's phone rang, he snapped out of his shock and he pulled me along. He dug into his pocket to answer the phone.

"Yes, Alice?" He said, having looked at the front screen to check who it was. We were already planning on leaving now. We just had more reason to go. I strained to listen but I couldn't hear and she was talking a mile a minute. I was glad we were driving, but it seemed like a plane would have been faster and right now, we needed fast.

"Keep trying. Get Jasper to drive around his usual haunts. Find out what happened. He wouldn't disappear for nothing." He said and we were on the road in no time. He ended up driving since he was so flustered.

I was just trying to remember if I locked the door behind us and if he was able to get everything in the car before we took off. The back seat was surprisingly empty. I tried to block it out of my mind, but the alternative to think about was worse.

What if it was too late to get them together? Knowing Edward, he'd find a way to think it was best without him. Bella would be pretty hurt about the whole thing, but seeing the whole picture, it was just a series of unfortunate events. Both sides could see it as a betrayal.

"Do you think she knew?" He asked, and I didn't realize he was talking to me for a moment. I missed when he had hung up his phone.

"No… You should have heard her when she put two and two together." It was silent for awhile before he turned the radio on for some background noise. I guess our ride together wouldn't be as pleasant as I thought, but all things considered, I could deal.

----------------Edward's POV--------------

I guess I should have known she would move on with her life. Hell, she could get anyone she wanted, why would she wait around for me. I downed my third beer and the bartender filled it up again. I reached for my wallet but he stopped me.

"This one's on me. I recognize a broken man a mile away." He walked away before I could protest and took a swig. Broken man, right, he didn't know the half of it. She started a family without me. With that prick, the one that hit her with the car no less! He should take better care of someone so precious.

I ran my hand through my hair for the fifth time, leaving my scalp raw. I should have tried harder. I should have used my every resource. Even after I found out everyone's name on that cruise and called them all to see if they had a daughter named Isabella. I should have dug deeper; I should have looked up all the people working the cruise line too, if they knew anything.

Or I could have just asked better questions when we played our question game. Maybe she had told me her last name, and I just wasn't paying attention. I replayed everything we did together too often for me to have missed something like that.

Alice was calling my cell phone again, so I shut it off. I had bigger fish to fry then help her with the house. They could sleep on normal sheets. I just wanted to be alone. The bar stool beside me sunk down and a little hand touched my arm.

I had my head down so I didn't see who it was but I just ignored it. Gripping my glass, and drowning in my misery.

"Want some company?" It was a child like voice, but I glared at her regardless. She didn't look half bad, red curly hair, cat like grace, and a slender figure, so I didn't respond. She took my non answer as a yes and continued to talk to me.

"I'm Vanessa." She held out her hand and I took it, for no other reason then I was slightly drunk, but not drunk enough to forget about Bella… and her life she had without me. I had nothing without her, and I've had nothing for so long.

"I'm Edward." It sounded alright, and even though I felt the wave of intoxication coming on, I still finished off my fourth beer. I waved for another one. Vanessa bought it for me. If I was in my normal state of mind, I probably would have bought her drink, but I didn't care.

The thing that kept bugging me was what she was saying in her sleep. She had always been a very active sleeper. Yes, I was horrified at myself for staying with her without her asking me too, but I didn't want her to be alone. I had to see her face. She had grown even more beautiful. I hadn't thought it was possible.

She said my name… it sounded so wonderful. Her voice was different too, but still recognizable as Bella. She was taller too, I could tell by her long legs. I had been the one to examine her. I couldn't believe my eyes when they told me her name was Isabella Swan.

All these years I had been dying to know her last name. Isabella Swan, my joy of being reunited was short lived as her 'sisters' which I knew she didn't have any but I played along and her boyfriend, also her child's father showed up.

I wasn't sure which child had been hers but I would guess the blonde boy.

"You look upset… you want to talk about it back at my place?" She had brown eyes, not anything like Bella's but close enough. I suppose that didn't sound like too bad of an idea. I finished off my fifth one and stood up. Stumbling slightly, but Vanessa managed to get me to her car.

"You're quite handsome you know." Vanessa said, eyeing me from the driver's seat.

"I could say the same about… you." I said, forgetting for the moment that I had just called her handsome. This was a bad idea. It took me a while to come to that conclusion. If I drank more, I would have a higher tolerance.

Why had I gotten in a car with a beautiful stranger? Right, because my one and only was off making children with blonde men. Abusive blonde men that run her over, I could take better care of her. I should take better care of her, but I couldn't be a home wrecker.

I would be taking away that child's father and replacing me at the head of the family. I don't think so. Besides, I don't think Bella would even take me back. She vanished, and she probably never wanted to see me again.

"We're here!" Vanessa said, I had left my car at the bar, smart. I didn't know where we were but there were a few houses along the circle allotment. "This way." She said, like she was in a hurry. She turned and giggled at me.

"Come on!" She said, pulling me along and pushing open the front door. "We have the house to ourselves." My vision was blurring and every so often, I would see Bella.

Bella had red in her hair too; it shined best in the sun. The line between what was actually here and what I wanted blurred, and Vanessa turned into Bella. Her brown eyes flashing with intuition and her lips finding mine, going on her tip toes to reach them.

She tasted like smoke. Bella must have picked up that nasty habit. She threw me backwards onto the bed and she straddled me, her long legs on either side of my hits.

"I'm going to rock your world." She said, and the voice didn't match. This wasn't right.

"You're not Bella." I said, I'm sure sounding like an idiot.

"Of course I am." She said. "I can be whoever you want for the night. Bella it is then. You're James." She finished the rest by whispering it in my ear. Her hips grinded against me, and I couldn't help but respond. This was wrong.

I pushed up on my elbows but she would have nothing of it. Pressing her breasts against me to encourage me to keep going, simultaneously she was unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed her off of me, rolling her over and standing up, bracing myself on the wall.

"You can't leave." She said from behind me. "I drove you here, and I'm not driving you back until I get what I want." We were on the floor before I knew what direction was up, and her lips were smashing against mine. She trailed them down my neck and sucked. The room was spinning.

"You are not Bella." I said, and she stood, she was wearing a skirt and I could see everything. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care. I'm going to sleep." She slammed the door behind her and I tried to get up, pulling myself up by the head board of the bed. I collapsed, and sleeping here didn't seem like such a bad idea. I closed my eyes.

---------------------------Victoria POV--------------------

No one had ever told me no before. I always got what I wanted! I have slept with every one of these whores men and finally I find one of the tramps and he refuses me! Well every one that had a man. I assumed that since no man had come around the cottage that they were either dead or ran from their responsibilities.

He had loyalties to Bella, even though he hadn't been around since she arrived. I would know since I had to keep an eye on things. Honestly I wouldn't have touched him since he hadn't been in Bella's life, but he was so hot, I had to add him to my collection.

That's why I took this job, monitoring all the mothers to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to, but really I just wanted to make sure they didn't get to keep their men. James left me after he found out I was pregnant. I lost the baby, and I was determined to make others suffer too. James had come back, but I saw him for who he was. He sleeps around just as much as I do.

Some of the men that had stayed with their pregnant women, I made quick work of. All the other homes had been torn apart, but there wasn't anyone I could seduce in the last house. Irina's had gone to war and suffered a head injury he even forgot his name. Tanya was a mystery but I was pretty sure she just slept with everyone, I would have loved to sink my teeth into Angela's precious Ben, but he's dead… so that left Bella.

She had been a mystery for quite some time until that frantic call that Irina left for Tanya. Yes, the phone was tapped, all of them were and I was quite happy to know his name was Edward Cullen. Imagine my surprise that he was super attractive and a doctor.

I followed him from the hospital. After all that work, he wanted Bella. He stopped me and told me I wasn't Bella. What a load of shit! I waited a half hour, and made my way into the room he was in silently. I grabbed his phone, and his keys, searching in his pockets for anything else. He had some money so I took that.

Making him look sexed up was easy enough. Lipstick was on his face and my hicky was prominent enough. I ripped the top few buttons off his shirt, and to top it off, pulled his pants off, so even he didn't know what actually happened. I bunched them up and through them over the bed.

I left shortly after; knowing the only house he would be able to go to in order to make a call would be theirs. Imagine their faces. Well I won't have to, but I wanted to think about it now. I laughed to myself, leaving the front door half open. Maybe the cops would find him here.

Too bad I was above rape. What a fine hunk of a man.

(A/N: Don't be too upset! Meeting next chapter (pretty sure) and don't worry too much! Review please, it helps me write. Tell me if the Victoria part confused anyone. Vanessa was always Victoria. I couldn't actually let Edward have sex with anyone else, but it did cross my mind. I like this chapter though.)


	7. Chapter 7

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Edward belongs to Stephanie Meyers. *sigh*

A/N: Are you just as excited as I am for their meeting? I don't even know how it's going to happen yet. Alright, I kind of know.

Chapter Seven

----------------------Bella POV-----------------

"I don't want her to be there." I said for the final time. Tanya was pushing for Elizabeth to be reunited with Edward as soon as possible, but if he rejected us, I didn't want her to know about it. She would be so hurt if she knew who her real father was and then he told her no.

Just thinking that Mike was her father, and when he left was hard enough on her. I never wanted to see that expression on her face again. I wasn't keeping them apart; I was ensuring that my daughter's heart would not be broken by the same man as mine had been.

"God! He's more likely to say yes if she's there!" Tanya expressed with her forehead and eyebrows squished together with far too much force. It looked painful.

"I'm not going to use her like that, besides if he doesn't want to be a part of this family, I'm not going to make him. I will tell Elizabeth about this, if he says no, when she's older. She'll understand." I was fussing with my pants. I wasn't about to wear short again since my legs were pretty bruised up.

It was Monday, but I didn't have to go to class because of the accident. I was surprised that Victoria hadn't shown up demanding to see me in my bed unmoving and in pain. I already took one of my pills, I felt better but I would pay for moving so much in the morning, or later tonight.

"Tanya." Angela said from the hallway, stopping in front of my open door. "Let her do this her way. I think it's honorable that she isn't parading his child in front of his face. He'll have one of two reactions, he will be upset he missed out on his child's life, or he won't want any part. She's protecting Elizabeth." She disappeared before Tanya could respond to her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was running down the stairs to avoid Tanya.

Tanya had everyone's best interest at heart, but she was looking at this from a scorned women's perspective. Someone trying to guilt their child's father into being present would bring their child, I wanted him to want this life. I didn't want to ruin anyone's life.

That came out wrong. Elizabeth saved me, she didn't ruin my life, but I know having a child was thought of as a burden, and I didn't want Edward to think I was doing that to him. I would say my piece, I hadn't figured out all the details, but I would say what I needed too and whatever he decided I would abide by. I would give him my cell… If he wanted in our life, call, if not, throw away my number like before.

I flinched at my own painful thought.

"I made smile pancakes!" Irina screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Two children ran passed my door, both still in pajamas. They raced, and I could hear Angela telling them not to run in the house, hypocrite. I squeezed my eyes shut. How could anyone not want Elizabeth?

I could feel something change in me. This would be more important than he probably realized, and it all circled around my feelings. If he rejected Elizabeth, I wouldn't want him. Our love would die, well, the love I had for him would die. Elizabeth was too important.

Making the choice to not be there, he would live up to some people's expectations. He would be giving up the best thing that ever happened to him, regardless if he knew it or not. I wouldn't be choosing Elizabeth over Edward; I would be standing by my daughter as he refused us.

We came as a package deal. I was talking like I was going there to see if he still had feelings for me. Which was the truth but there was a bigger fish to fry. Elizabeth, and whatever her needs were, were more important.

Tears came down my face, but I had to get through this. I wiped them off forcefully and Tanya helped me up. My ribs hurt mostly so I couldn't carry the bag of scrapbooks, and that was the excuse I had for letting Angela come with me. She was skipping class for me.

Irina and Tanya had corresponding schedule so someone was here with the kids, and someone was at class. I wasn't sure who had morning classes today, but it was almost seven. Someone would be late if they didn't hurry.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you Bella." Tanya apologized. "I have my third test today." I understood, I was glad nothing was due this week for me, next week was my third test section. I was lucky that we weren't into our finals yet.

We made our way down the steps, and walking didn't hurt too much. Getting up and sitting down did, since when I took a seat for my smile pancakes I winced. I wished I had a morphine drip. That would be so wonderful, but I had to deal with a pill every four hours.

A pancake with eggs as eyes and a bacon strip as a smiling mouth was place in front of me. Eleazar was having too much fun with the syrup, so I reached for it. Flinching back when I realized I could move my arm like that. Tanya collected it from him, grabbing a wet rag to get most of it of his face.

"Bath time tonight, huh Eleazar?" He laughed and took a bite of his smothered with syrup pancake. That had to be gross. I felt bad for Irina having to deal with him once all that sugar made it through his system.

A horn honked twice, Kate took two more bites of her pancake before grabbing her backpack and rushing outside. I guess Garrett was allowed to pick Kate up for school now. I laughed to myself shortly. I guess he passed Tanya's thorough inspection.

"He's not half bad." Irina said, a small smile on her face as Tanya glared, collecting her own backpack. I guess there was trouble in the Denali paradise. This was the second time that Irina had spoken against Tanya, and she didn't look happy about it.

I bet they had a disagreement about Garrett, and that's why Irina was acting the way she was. "She would be with him anyways. We were that age too; families being against a boyfriend just made that person want the boy more. Besides, I really do like him, he's funny, and puts up with Kate's crap." Tanya didn't want to hear it. She ignored Irina and left, walking to the bus stop, I'm sure in a huff.

"She didn't have anything bad to say about Garrett except that he looked scared of her. She couldn't understand why!" We laughed together. I forced my laugh, I was too nervous. I had distracted myself enough to stop crying but now I needed to think of what to say.

I ate my smile face's eyes and went over all the times I imagined seeing him again. How he would run to me and take me in his arms, make sweet love to me all night and in the morning spend the whole day with Elizabeth, because he wanted to know his daughter.

I didn't think it would actually go that way. I would probably cry, and he would probably tell me he was too busy. I shook my head, I needed the 'what ifs' to get out of my head and think of what I needed to say. How do you start something like this?

'Hey, remember me?' that just sounded pathetic, but what if he really didn't remember me… what if I was just one more of his girls? I was just a pretty face that he took advantage of, what if they had all been right. Gosh! How did those 'what ifs' just popped right back into my head?

I would just come out with everything. I'd start with Elizabeth and work my way backwards. Tell him the story if he wanted to hear it. The least he could do was listen right? I'd ask if he wants to hear what happened.

That would be a long wait for Angela… but I think maybe she shouldn't come, but if it turns out bad, I'm going to need someone to drive me home. I'd tell her to bring a book; there were waiting rooms in the hospital. I'd make sure she was alright with waiting.

Elizabeth stole the bacon off my plate and put it in her mouth. She smiled and chewed at the same time. I smiled back and ruffled her hair. I wasn't really all that hungry to begin with. I collected my plate and stood up slowly, taking Eleazar's dripping plate with me.

I rinsed it, imagining what Edward looked like. I did that a lot. I would be able to recognize him, but growing out of his teenage awkwardness was surely a plus. He was a man now, all I had to do was figure out if he was a good one or not.

The doorbell rang and Angela, Irina and I shared a look. That must be the double H, seeing if I was bed ridden and unable to go to class. We jumped into motion, Irina practically throwing me on the couch and covering me with a blanket.

Angela waited for the all-clear signal and answered the door. She waved her hand behind the door to let us know it wasn't Victoria. I pushed the blanket off and Irina helped me up after being responsible for roughing me around. She whispered her apologies and offered to get me another pain pill.

"Hello, I'm having some trouble." A soft voice said from the doorway. Angela looked worried so Irina and I made our way to look out the door. I knew that voice, it was from so long ago, but I knew him! "My parents are staying in this house next to yours and I've been trying to meet Isabella. I heard something and I wanted to confirm."

I stepped in his line of sight and tears sprung to my eyes again. A bright yellow car zoomed by behind him, but I was too focused to yell about children playing around here. I couldn't believe it. Jasper was here? Oh right, Jasper, Alice and Edward were here all sharing an apartment.

"So it is true." He said his voice low. Angela and Irina took their cue and went back to the kitchen. A wave of calm came over me and I wondered if that pain pill was taking affect, finally.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, not really sure how to talk to him again. I hadn't seen Jasper since the cruise either, and we really never spoke before. He was mostly only around because Alice and I were friends.

It just hit me now that I would be getting my friend back too. Alice and I could still be friends regardless! Even if Edward decided not to be a father, she would want to be an aunt! Maybe that's why Jasper was here, he wanted to let me know that Alice wanted in my life.

Or maybe he was here to deliver the news that Edward didn't want me. He couldn't do it to my face so sent his brother to dismiss me. Did he know about Elizabeth already and decided not to acknowledge her, or was that a part of the deal, he didn't want her either?

"Just for a moment." He stepped in passed me, looking around. I shut the door behind him, following him to the living room. He took a seat on the couch but I stood, not wanting him to know how much pain it caused for me to sit.

"I can't believe this." He whispered and I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that. "Bella, I don't know what happened back then, but you need to talk to Edward." I stared at him for a moment before pointing to my bag by the door.

"I was leaving for the hospital before you got here." He nodded, but turned around to look at Elizabeth in the kitchen. His face softened.

"I'm not bringing her. I want to know what he has to say before I bring her into this." He turned to me and something in his face made me stop talking. He nodded once and walked over to grab my bag. He swung it over his shoulder.

"I'll drive you." He said, he opened the front door and waited expectantly. I held up my finger and walked back to the kitchen. Telling Elizabeth that I would be back soon, and letting Angela know she didn't have to skip class anymore, and that I had my cell phone.

A green vanquish was in the driveway, my jaw dropped. Oh crap, I guess Edward had money too… Duh, he was a doctor, remember? I slapped my forehead and Jasper turned to look at me, an amused look on his face.

------------------------------Edward's POV-----------------

Where in the hell… I gripped my head. This wasn't my bed, I was on the floor, had I fall out of bed? No, I was hung over. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. What in the hell happened last night, I remember the bar, and… a girl, a red head with brown eyes.

What time had I arrived at the bar? I remember driving around, going for hours, but when had I stopped? It had been dark out. I missed a whole day of work. Hopefully they would believe that I had slept the whole time, what time had I even left work?

Shit.

I looked at my wrist, forgetting that I hadn't put a watch on that morning. I reached in my pocket for my phone. Alice had called, I should have answered. My pocket was empty, I pated my shirt pockets then went for my pants.

Where were my pants? I stood up, my head heavy but I needed to find my pants. I didn't want to think about why my pants were missing. I found them on the other side of the room, bundled up; I must have taken them off in a hurry.

I shut my eyes trying to get my moral compass to point north again. This defiantly tilted the direction. I looked around, going to apologize to the woman I had… had we? She wasn't here, the bed was still made. Yet I was on the floor.

I exited the room, what had her name been? Well I wasn't going to call her name then. I put on my pants and opened the door, searching my pants pockets for my phone, or my keys. My wallet was here, had I left my phone somewhere?

The front door was open, so I went to look outside. No cars were there. She left me here, and this hadn't been her house. Shit. I picked up the phone in the house and it was dead. I left the house quickly, making my way to the house next door.

I knocked on the door, the glass on the door reflecting my appearance. My shirt was ripped and I examined the top of it. What had happened? I wiped my face, trying to get that sickly red lipstick off. A purple bruise was on my collar bone. Was that a… hicky?

I waited and no one answered. I tried to make myself look more presentable. I couldn't hide my hicky since my shirt was ripped, but I got everything off my face. I still looked despicable. I looked at all the houses in the allotment and they all looked dead, except the one across the street. The light was on.

I made my way across the circle when a whoosh of wind and a skidding of tires stopped me. A yellow Porsche was heading my way. That must be my sister. A few seconds later a green vanquish followed, pulling into the cottages drive way, while Alice stopped in front of me, passenger side facing me. I opened the door, bracing myself for a lot of screaming.

What happened was a lot worse. We pulled out of the cul-de-sac at an alarming speed. She was gripping the steering wheel with too much force and she wouldn't even look in my direction. I wasn't sure if she was angry or stressed, probably both.

"You almost… ruined… EVERYTHING!" She had taken a breath between each word. She was beyond mad she was furious. "Was that tramp worth it! Did she make you feel better?" She finally looked at me, and her eyes were dead, but her face was fuming

I had nothing to say to that, what could I really. No she wasn't worth anything, but what was there to ruin? I had nothing left so I suppose it just didn't matter.

"Do you know whose house Jasper pulled into Edward?" She said, calmer than before. I told her no and she flashed her eyes to see if I was being truthful, then like a light bulb flickering on, she changed her mood. How Jasper handled her was beyond me, I could barely deal with normal women's mood changes.

"Someone… that woman, she tried to get you to ruin your chances." We turned a corner and I hit my head on the glass window to my right. We were going far too fast, and my coordination isn't how it normally is. I'm never drinking again.

"Hope that hurt. Bella lives in that house, Edward. You almost walked right into a trap, sporting a hicky, lipstick on your face, and your clothes ripped from f-ing someone's brains out." Well, she wasn't holding back today. I welcomed the pain, I felt like I deserved it and maybe I could still redeem myself if I suffered enough.

That was Bella's house? How had she known? Had Alice known where to find her all this time and kept it from me? Had they had a friendship behind my back? Bella really hadn't wanted me? I pinched the bridge of my nose, deciding against my previous 'never drinking again' policy.

"She's coming over. Jasper is bringing her. You are going to shower, change your clothes and I'm covering up that _thing_ on your neck. Idiot." She pulled into the drive, but I was too shocked to move. Bella was coming here?

"MOVE!" she screeched and I sprang into action. I felt like this was a lie, and that I betrayed her. No, she betrayed me first. She had a boyfriend. She had a family. How would sleeping with some bar girl make me the betrayer? Cleaning up didn't make me a liar.

"I'm having Jasper take the long way." Alice said, turning her key and pulling me through the door. "But still hurry, I want to start working on that hicky." She said it like an insult, and I took it as one. The more I thought about it, the more I figured it didn't matter. I could get through whatever she had to say, even if it was to leave me behind.

I showered and dressed in a daze. It never really sank in that I would get to see her, willingly this time. She was coming here, no less. It seemed like a dream, and I pinched myself to make sure that it was real. It was.

"Are you done?" Alice said and I rolled my eyes at my door. I told her yes and she was through my door faster than I could even finish the word. It was only a three letter word, how had she done that? I swear she was one of the 'world wonders.'

She had a black bag with her, she threw it passed me and onto the bed. She gave me a look over, examining my outfit. Oh, no. She was not dressing me. Her bottom lip puckered out, and her eyes widened. No, no! I pinched the bridge of my nose, how could she always win?!

"Yes!" she whispered in a not so silent victory. I could let her have this day, since she didn't get to dress me often. I knew Rose had been her favorite sibling since she let Alice dress her almost daily, but she never passed up a chance to dress any of us. Bella let her do it for two weeks straight.

Maybe all this time, Rose filled the void for her, and she wasn't actually missing Rose, she was missing Bella. I never really stopped to think how others would feel about losing Bella, since I was so wrapped up in my own pain about it. I guess the only person that I could have talked to about all this, I never really considered.

She laid out my outfit and I felt like I was in elementary school all over again with Esme being the one to lay it out. I guess I had a problem with matching colors when I was younger. My stomach burned as I thought of Bella's son probably having the same problem.

Bella was going to come here and make sure I knew I didn't have a chance. She had to tell me she had a family now, and it was just too late. I could be strong enough for that. I could handle just one more let down, right?

I was dressed in no time, and I let Alice back in. She opened her bag and I saw makeup. What! No freaking way, dressing me went far enough she wasn't about to go all girly on me. I refuse to wear makeup.

"You are not putting makeup on me; I do have some integrity left." She snorted through her nose.

"Yeah, with that as plain as day, you won't have anything left if you don't let me cover it up. I won't even touch your face with any of this." I suffered through. I would go through this humiliating makeup process, if it spared Bella some pain. I snorted, she probably wouldn't be the least bit hurt, or jealous, but despite the consequences, I wouldn't take the chance.

She finished up, just as the doorbell rang. She sprung into action, throwing her bag in her room and grabbing her jacket. She was leaving me here? Was she really going to let Bella and I talk this through alone? I suppose that was best.

I stood in the hallway, a few feet from the door. I willed myself to answer, to just let them in, but I couldn't do it. The door opened a few seconds later, Jasper was probably just giving us a warning. I didn't really care that I probably looked dumb standing by the door.

Bella walked in behind Jasper, her head down and her hair fanned around her face. I smiled slightly; glad she hadn't changed so much. She was still hiding when she was nervous. She shouldn't have to hide around me, I was hers after all.

She was shorter than I imagined, her legs had just grown, not the rest of her and I over estimated how tall she would be standing up. She filled out, and might I say, looked more delicious then I remembered. I reprimanded myself, I was just with a red head and I was already thinking this?!

Her eyes met mine, and I didn't know how I could have seen any similarities between that bar woman's eyes and Bella's. Bella's eyes were warm and inviting, like home after being outside in the cold for hours. They showed you everything she was feeling, and right now, she was petrified.

Jasper dropped a bag by my feet, and it tore us away from our intense stare. I wanted to memorize everything about this grown up version of Bella. I wanted to know her all over again; I couldn't help but try and keep everything I could about her before I lost her again.

Alice appeared, and I sensed Bella's water works before they came into play. They were in each other's arms before they could even say anything to each other. They promised to pick off right where they left off, and I was jealous that I would get no such promise. I closed my eyes trying to reign in my emotions.

Jasper forced the women apart, throwing Alice over his shoulder to get her to leave with him. I could still hear her yelling at him from the hallway. I should have known that Alice had lost something too; it wasn't just I that had loved Bella.

"We need to talk." It was the same voice, the same light in the darkness, and my eyes shot open. This was different then when she spoke in her sleep. Yes, those were the famous break up words and put together, I should have been scared, angry, but all I could muster up with this deep contented happiness. Bella was here… with me!

(A/N: Seriously, you have to review now. This is the third chapter in a row! Alright, in all honesty I just wanted them to meet already! I was getting frustrated that they weren't moving faster. Can't rush thing though, it was really hard not to rush things.

Did I remind you guys to review yet? Please do.

What do you guys think of a lemon next chapter, or next next chapter? Let me know. I'm thinking there built up sexual frustration should make for some pretty steamy sex. ;) Oh wait, its Edward were talking about here!)


	8. Chapter 8

Nameless

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is the rightful and proud owner of all things twilight. (I can dream, but claim nothing!)

A/N: So I heard through the grapevine that they are going to split breaking dawn into two movies. (To make more money, of course.) At first I was upset, but then I thought because of the two different perspectives, it's not a half bad idea. They better do Jacob's perspective first though, since breaking dawn had two of Bella's perspectives. (Three books)

They still stole this from Harry Potter though. (FYI)

About my story- I think there should have been a lemon. Like they jumped each other's bones before they got to the serious stuff, but by popular review, I'm doing the awkward conversation first… although it would be less awkward if they had their sex.

Chapter Eight

-----------------------Bella's POV----------------

"We need to talk." I waited for some response, any sign that he heard but he just continued to study my face. He had this weird expression on his face, a mix between desperation and happiness. I was more nervous than happy, since I had the biggest bomb shell to drop.

He was a father. How would he take it? His green eyes pierced me, there was a pain in my chest that I thought couldn't have increased, but being in his presence like this, was making it amplify. This was the final act of my dual heart.

"Edward." I said trying to get him to hear me. Was he in shock? Gosh, I hadn't even told him about the most important part. I took a step forward and I second guessed myself. I shouldn't have come here; we were alone, in his apartment.

I focused; my feelings for him came second. I needed to get this Elizabeth sized weight off my shoulders first. I have waited all this time to see him and I was at a loss for words. How does that happen? All the dreams and my imagination and that was all I had to say, we need to talk.

"Bella" He said, and something came back to me. He had been my doctor, when that nurse came in… Edward had stayed with me that night. He had stayed, just like he had before. I took my step back, and caught my foot with my other one.

I was in his arms before I realized that I had been falling. He smelled nice, fresh, his hair was still wet, but that didn't stop me from circling my arms around his neck, and running my fingers through his hair at the back of his head. He pulled me upright; I ignored my protesting ribs, and pushed him away.

We couldn't get carried away; I refused to do anything, including get my hopes up until he knew about Elizabeth. He looked hurt, and for a moment, I almost went back to him. This was going to be harder than I originally thought. Especially with that hard chest of his that I just got a small taste-. Focus.

"There's something more important." I said, knowing he would understand that I was talking about us. Our feeling came second and I needed him to know why.

"I already know Bella." I froze; to say I was shocked was an understatement. How had he found out, was it before, had he known for years? No, it had to have been my recent hospital visit. Had he known right away?

Did he not want to be a part of our lives then? Had he looked his daughter in the eyes and decide against being her father? I had to know how long he knew, he never even tried to find us then, or even offer to help me out.

"How did you find out?" I demanded, watching his face for any discrepancies. I wanted him to say it to my face, my second heart that had 'Edward' stamp across it, sputtered, like a burning out light.

"At the hospital." All I could do was nod. Yes, that would make sense. Well, if that was all he had to say I guess I should be on my way. I looked at his face for a few minutes, deliberating for a second if I should make him feel bad about it or not.

No, I didn't want to hurt him, even though he had hurt me. I thought my second heart would just burn out and die, but instead it hurt. It was a deeper pain than just thinking you were separated, it went farther, knowing you weren't wanted.

"I guess I should go then." I looked at the bag by his feet, wondering if I should take it or not. I didn't make it for him if he was to leave; I made it for if he wanted to stay, to know his daughter. To see all the years he missed.

Was it cruel to leave it here? No, it was a gift, he could have it. I looked around the room, stalling to leave, since I was happier just being in his presence. I needed to leave my number for Alice, and… if Edward changed his mind on being in our life, her life.

"Do you need me to take you home?" He looked mad, so I would have to say no. I could call Irina… no, she was the only one there; I didn't want to make her bundle up all the kids to come pick me up. I didn't think Tanya got home until after noon and I gave Angela the okay to go to class.

"Alice stranded us here." He took a breath "My car's gone, and you were driven here… we can just wait it out." Right, like I was so horrible to be with. 'Wait it out.' I huffed and made my way to sit on the couch, being sure to turn away. I winced as soon as my ribs protested.

I had waited seven years to be with Edward again, and I was intentionally trying to stay away from him now? What a turn of events. He didn't want any part of Elizabeth and in rejecting her, confirming that he never wanted me. I had been a conquest.

Regardless of the facts placed in front of me, my Edward heart was still beating. Like a stain that refused to come out, no matter how many times you scrubbed it, wine on white carpet, bloody red wine. I clenched my fist and watched my knuckles turn white.

Elizabeth deserved better than this. She wanted a father for her birthday for Christmas sake, and when I find him… I pinched my eyes closed, refusing to cry in front of him. How had this happened, he seemed so perfect, this didn't seem like the Edward I knew.

I was so wrapped up in my fuming; I forgot to keep track of what Edward was doing. He had me in his arms before I could even think 'stop.' I tried to push him away, but my weak attempts only made me need the comfort all the more.

Falling back to how it used to be, I just cried on him. Letting it out, clinging to him. It was nice, even while knowing it wouldn't last for long. This was one of the last memories I would have of my Edward. Edward Cullen. I would always remember that name that caused so much trouble.

He smelled the same, the sweet musk scent. It brought back memories that I had to fight off. Even being this close, it was like that night all over again. Our nervous touches and sweet nothings, all a lie, every memory I had with Edward Cullen, I had to rewrite.

Would this ruin my relationship with Esme and Carlisle, my second parents or what about my newly recovered relationship with Alice? It could continue to be, but there would always be something that was held back. Some things that we couldn't talk about, and could we get over those boundaries?

Elizabeth was more important. If they wanted in her life, sure, but how would I explain to her a man that looked just like the Edward I described, was named Edward… I couldn't keep this from her and be a part of this family too.

I would have to give up Esme, Carlisle and Alice for good, and I knew deep down, Elizabeth was worth it. I would have my other family, Irina, Kate, Tanya and Angela with their children. I was never without a family; I just couldn't have the one I had wanted for so long.

"I'm sorry I was too late." He whispered to me, his voice cutting through my thoughts. I rearranged myself to look him in the face. Was he crazy? It was never too late to be a father! Elizabeth wanted him even now!

"You can never be too late for her!" He looked surprised, but only for a flash and he was back to the normal concerned look he'd been wearing for most of this evening.

"You said it was more important. You did mean that how we felt about each other didn't matter." He wanted clarification? Yes how we felt about each other mattered, but with me he had to accept his fatherhood! I wouldn't take him back if he wasn't going to take Elizabeth too, was he crazy?

"Yes, she's more important. But she needs you too!" How could he not understand this? I read somewhere that a mother becomes a mother when she finds out she's pregnant, but a father doesn't become a father until he see's the baby. Maybe he needed to see Elizabeth? She was a bit old though.

"Who needs me? You have a family Bella… I don't want to tear that apart." Was he afraid that he would be intruding? Was that what this was all about? I pushed him back so I could face him full on to make my point very clear.

"She's your family too! How would you be tearing us apart when we have been incomplete for so long?" His expression changed. If I thought he was in shock before, he was stunned now. A marble statue of a god preserved in this position. He was stiller than I'd ever seen a human to be. He didn't even move to breath.

I stood quickly, ignoring my pain and opening up the bag I brought. Instead of deciding which to show him first, I just picked the whole bag up, coming back to my previous spot; he was still in the same position. Alright, he was starting to scare me.

Starting at the beginning, I picked up the pastel pink scrap book flipping open to the first page. It had both Elizabeth and I's hospital bracelets on one page and her first picture at the hospital, her copper hair showing from her pink bonnet. The page next to it was a copy of her birth certificate, the 'father' line left blank.

I flipped the book over and stood it up, her face being level with his. Did he not realize that we were talking about his daughter here! What could he have possible thought I meant?

--------------Edward POV----------------

Bella tripped over her own feet, and I had to catch her. I had forgotten that she had been in the hospital just two days ago, how had she been released? I was so distracted about that stupid mistake I made last night. I should have been more aware of how clumsy she could be, is.

She was thinner than before, or rather, she was filled out. Her breasts were pressed against my chest and a deep need came back to me. I had only been with her, as far as I could remember… but all signs pointed toward my number being two now. Some whore from a bar, and Bella.

Bella pulled away from me. I let her go, realizing that I had over stepped my bounds. She had someone else now. I couldn't forget that again. I braced myself for the impact, waiting from my heart to finally give out. No, that would be too gracious.

"There's something more important." She said, and it occurred to me, that maybe she did have feelings for me. Her family was more important. Why did she come then? To let me know I was too late? I could have figured that out on my own. I sighed.

"I already know Bella." I said, and the shock that came over her face made me rethink it, maybe I should clarify. She took a long breath and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Was she upset that I already knew about her boyfriend and her son?

"How did you find out?" It was soft, like a coo rather than a whisper.

"At the hospital." She nodded; I guess I confirmed what she already thought. She sucked in a few breaths before she spoke again. The worst words I've ever heard.

"I guess I should go then." For a long moment we stood there, she had come to let me know I was too late. That she did have feeling for me, but her family came first. It was more important. I wasn't angry; I just wanted her to be happy.

"Do you need me to take you home?" And I cringed. Alice had… she did this on purpose! I didn't have my car, it was at some bar, and Bella was driven here. What kind of sick game was she playing at? I glared at the wall.

"Alice stranded us here." I took in a breath. "My car's gone, and you were driven here… We can just wait it out." She took a seat on the couch wordlessly agreeing to wait it out with me. I wondered if Alice and Jasper would return any time soon. She didn't look happy to be here.

I took the other end of the couch, noticing the air was thick with frustration and nerves. I watched her, still trying to memorize everything about her. The natural wave her hair had and how her skinned turn white when it was stressed. What was she doing to her knuckles?

Knowing I didn't have anything else to really lose, I slid over to her side of the couch. She was about to cry. Maybe she was only letting me go because of obligations to her family; she still wanted to be with me. Was that why she was about to cry?

I pulled her into my chest again, ignoring her slight protest. She gave in quickly, clenching my shirt in her hands, her tears being absorbed by my clothes. She was smaller, thinner not just filled out. Usually after having a baby you never lose all your extra weight. Esme still had some of hers.

My arms were around her as gently as possible. I noticed how much pain she had been when she sat down. Her ribs weren't ready for this amount of moving around. She should be on bed rest, but I supposed I could understand why she thought this was more important.

This would be the last time I could hold her, smell her, I knew that was creepy, but this was the end. Not the shrouded in mystery end of the story like before, this was the closing of the book, because I had been too late.

"I'm sorry I was too late." I said. I needed to get it out there; I needed her to forgive me. Our life together could have been wonderful. We could have had children together and we could be sharing an apartment. I could hold her whenever I wanted.

She stiffened beside me. I slackened my arms, and her fists unclenched my shirt. Bella turned her face to look at mine. She had a heart breaking expression, her tears still wet on her face and her eyes filled to the brim. She was worse than Alice; I would have given her anything to not make that face, to smile.

"You can never be too late for her!" Was she talking about herself in third person now? Now I was really concerned. Hadn't she just told me that her family and her obligations to them were more important that how we felt? I had to make sure that was what she meant. This conversation was taking a turn from awkward break-up to crazy.

"You said it was more important. You did mean that how we felt about each other didn't matter." Would she really leave her boyfriend to be with me? I could accept a child that wasn't mine if I could be with her; I could be a step father to the little guy. As long as I had Bella, hell I would accept a whole fleet of children.

"Yes, she's more important. But she needs you too!" Alright, we are defiantly not on the same page here. Who was she? Had she not been trying to let me down easy here?

"Who needs me? You have a family Bella… I don't want to tear that apart." She pushed me to be her arm length away; it was awkward to sit like this, since our hips were still touching. She turned her waist to face me.

"She's your family too! How would you be tearing us apart when we have been incomplete for so long?" Wait.

Wait.

No.

See, this just isn't possible…

But that would be…

I was a…

So this whole time she had been trying to tell me that…

Who else had known? Did they keep the fact that I was a… father, from me?

I was a father.

I was a shitty father.

Hell, I had a daughter that didn't even know what I looked like.

I didn't know anything about her.

What was her name?

I didn't know my daughters name.

She would be… Six.

When was her birthday?

What was her favorite food?

What did her laugh sound like?

I hadn't noticed when Bella had left, but when I snapped back to reality, her picture was in front of my face. She was beautiful, the most amazing sight I had ever seen. She was my little girl, it was undeniable. Even if you couldn't see that she had inherited my hair.

Elizabeth Anne Swan. Elizabeth, which had been my mother's name, had I told Bella that? Was it a coincidence? No, she was supposed to be Elizabeth.

Her eyes were closed in this picture. What color were her eyes? Were they mine or Bella's? Bella and I had started a family, I hadn't even known, but we had started a family together.

Oh.

That must have been really hard for Bella. Having a child so young without my help, raising her on her own and all this time… It didn't matter that I called every person on that cruise ship asking if they had a daughter named Isabella, I had failed.

I had failed as Elizabeth's father, and I had failed Bella.

I wasn't sure how long I stared at her picture, but pretty soon, a nervous Bella started talking about it. Her hands were shaking and it made the whole book jump up and down. She told me about Elizabeth, her birth and that my father had delivered it.

Until know, I actually hadn't put two and two together. Isabella Swan was the same girl that Esme and Carlisle had been taking about since Elizabeth's birth. They couldn't have known.

"What could you have possible thought I had been talking about this whole time?" I told her, and we laughed together. A forced laugh, but at least it alleviated some of the tension in the air. I took the scrapbook from her and propped it open in my lap.

We went over it together. She told me stories about each month and how Elizabeth herself made her own page as soon as she was old enough. She did hand prints in paint until then, letting her get all messy.

We made it through all the books, laughing at a memory she told me about, and for the most part, I thought I knew my daughter. I wanted to meet her. I wanted to see her right now. I pulled my phone out, speed dialing Alice. She answered after two rings.

"You aren't done yet." She said before I could even say hello. "Trust me."

"I want to meet my daughter, Alice." I told her but the line went dead, the dial tone in the background. She was seriously keeping us captive here? What wasn't I finished with? I wanted to see Elizabeth as soon as possible.

Oh, Alice was dead when she returned.

I've been away from her for too long already, and although I hadn't met her yet, I felt like I knew her. From Bella's story and from the pictures she made me herself. Even a few hours wasted without her seemed too much.

What could Alice have in mind?


	9. Chapter 9

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that I have borrowed from Stephanie Meyer's.

A/N: Review! It helps me write, since I know people like what I write. Thanks!

Chapter Nine

Oh, Alice was dead when she returned.

I've been away from her for too long already, and although I hadn't met her yet, I felt like I knew her. From Bella's story and from the pictures she made me herself. Even a few hours wasted without her seemed too much.

What could Alice have in mind?

--------------- Edward POV--------------

I suppose just a few more hours to catch up with Bella wouldn't be too bad. Well, actually that is what I had been waiting for. The addition of Elizabeth into this equation put things in a better perspective. Bella was still important to me, but Elizabeth was equally important, and since I haven't been in Elizabeth's life, it seemed best to conquer that before Bella and me's relationship.

If she even wanted a relationship with me, again…

The years I have been without her reappeared in the front of my mind, the nights of sleeplessness, and how often I had wondered about her, and how I never moved on. I had been waiting for her to come back into my life. This is what Alice wanted me to do.

I suppose Alice knew how hard it was without her for me, and was giving me this opportunity that we wouldn't have time for later. I had already memorized everything about Elizabeth, the pictures helped, and I could tell she was mine. I wonder how I had missed her before. I vaguely remember her, but she was in another girls lap, crying, if I remember correctly.

"Edward… Why didn't… why didn't you call me?" She asked, and I think she had been trying to ask me that since she first saw me today. Yes, I should get this straightened out before we see Elizabeth. That way we will be a united family before I'm introduced.

"Bella… I didn't know anything about you. I tried to find you. I missed my flight that day, searching everywhere. I never thought you would leave me without a way to keep in contact… I couldn't call you." I explained, was that clear? It sounded clearer before I said it.

She looked sad, her brown eyes showing me everything she felt, confusion, regret, but overall, a deep mourning. I slid off the couch, and moved to be on my knees in front of her. She was different, but in a womanly way. She'd grown up.

"Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been waiting for you, and searching for you. Do you know how many Isabella's live in Arizona? Too many. I don't want to waste any time, so I'm just going to say it. I love you the same as I did when I first met you, and if you'll have me. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make all of this up to you, Elizabeth, too." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I can't bear one more tears." I pulled closer to her. She slipped to her knees to let me get closer and I took my thumbs across her cheeks. Bella fell into me, clinging to my neck. She came completely off the couch and I was very aware of how well our bodies were lining up.

Even our bodies had been made for each other. She kissed my neck, then again and I was responding in ways I didn't want to, yet really wanted to. I pulled away, and when she looked hurt, I crushed our lips together. Even when I was trying not to hurt her, I did.

She was sweeter than I remembered. Like a cool stream of water passing from her to me.

------------Bella POV---------

His lips parted and his hot breath heated me, traveled from my mouth to the core in my lower stomach. I wasted no time, darting my tongue forward to meet his. An instant battle for dominance ensued. He lifted me, off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

Parts of my body rubbed against his, how did our bodies even fit together like this. Like we were made just for one another, I needed some kind of friction between my legs, and since they were wrapped around him, I grinded. He groaned inside my mouth. A shiver ran down my core.

We were in his bed, I didn't even notice when he had stopped standing. I couldn't pay attention to up or down when I was allowed to touch him like this. I was wet, and I needed him to touch me. To show me how much I meant to him.

I found the bottom on his shirt and pulled up; he helped by lifting his arms up, our mouth separating for a moment. He started with the buttons on my shirt, but I didn't have time for that. I took the shirt over my own head, tossing it on the floor.

As soon as his warm arms encircled me, I gasped. Our bare skin left trails of heat, and it made me want more, I pressed my chest against his, and he found my lips again. I roamed his chest and back, loving how it felt to be this close to him again.

I had only been with him, and it was killing me. I needed him now. I fumbled with his pants, unzipping them, just so I could graze my fingers of his hardness. He flinched, and I imagined being constrained like he was, hurt. I undid his button and pushed down as far as my hands could take them. I brought my legs up, and laced my toes into his belt loops, pulling them the rest of the way down, and getting myself some friction.

I heard a ding, and the heat pulsating through me paused, was that a phone? Edward stilled, and this time, I did hear a ringing, then a fist on the door and his phone going off again. He cursed, making himself presentable, while I did the same.

The song of his phone stopped, then started up again while the door bell dings happened every second. I jumped off the bed, going for the door while Edward answered his phone.

"Yessss, Alice." He said while I swung the door open admittedly a little heated. I was glad I couldn't feel pain anymore since adrenaline was pulsing through my body and that pain pill had done wonders. I gasped, seeing who was at the door. Had she tracked me down, I was in deep shit if she reports that I was out with Edward while I should be in class or rather, in bed too hurt to move.

"Hm. Edward didn't mention he already had a girlfriend." She said in her sickly childish voice. I stepped away from the door as Edward cursed; telling Alice it was too late. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, had I just almost made another mistake? Was Edward playing me again?

Victoria walked in like she'd been here a hundred times, putting car keys, a wallet and a phone on Edward's kitchen table. Yes, he probably had many girls, and if he picked the ones like Victoria, I can only assume they were all just generic copies of her.

"I thought you'd want these back, you should have told me you had another." She looked at Edward the whole time, until she said 'another'. I was hurt, had he lied about wanting Elizabeth to have me again… how could Victoria possibly get involved with Edward.

Before the whole situation even sunk in completely she made her way over to Edward, her cat like grace giving her the sexy look I could never pull off.

"Look Vanessa…" Edward stumbled; he didn't even know her name. Was Vanessa another one of his girls? Victoria corrected him, pressed herself against him and locked lips with him. He looked shocked but I couldn't deal with this. I turned, grabbing my purse and bolting for the door. Glad I usually run to campus every morning.

How could I have been so ridiculously naive! Sure, the first time was a mistake but if I had done it again, it wouldn't have been a mistake it would have been my stupidity. I think Edward was sincere wanting to be with his daughter… but was he just pulling tricks in order for me to sleep with him?

If I thought I hated Victoria before, now it was unbearable. I turned the corner, feeling the first wave of pain, my ribs protested and my hip burning. I ducked into the nearest coffee shop, going straight for the bathroom.

After six years I was still wrapped up in Edward, I took a deep breath… I had to let him go, accept that I fell for a bunch of lies; he used my inexperience against me. I had to deal for Elizabeth's sake but that was it. I could still be Alice's friend and I could still talk to Esme and Carlisle, but the part I wanted most from that family had been a lie.

Tears started flowing and an elderly lady was washing her hands. She took me in with a long look. I turned toward the mirror glad I didn't have makeup on to run down my face. I still looked pretty broken though.

"Oh honey, this best not be over a boy." She said. "They are a dime a dozen now-a-days and you are too gorgeous to be hung up to dry." she walked by, patted my shoulder and gave me a knowing look before exiting the bathroom.

I shook my head, splashed myself with cold water and accepted the pain from Edward and the left over pain from the car accident. I have been without Edward for 6 years, I was sure I could do it for the rest of my life too… Tanya had been right before… there wasn't much hope.

I pulled out my phone and called the house. Angela picked up, she had skipped school just in case, determined to be here for me when I got back. She was coming to get me, after I told her where I was. I knew I would have to explain everything, but right now, I was just hoping that I could do what the doctor had told me and stay in bed all day.

------------Alice POV----------

How had that little bitch evaded my visions twice? The first being last night and then again when she barged into Edward's apartment. Did she have some power that cancelled out mine? I took a deep breath deciding to go straight to Bella's house. The van was there, so she was either still running around, or she was home.

I didn't have to knock before Tanya, if I remember correctly, answered the door. I was too upset to see anything, so I didn't know if we would find her. Jasper was beside me, holding my elbow as if I needed to be steadied. The children were all playing in the living room; I could see them behind her.

"Yes?" She asked since we stood in silence for too long.

"We were wondering if Bella was here." Jasper said for me, I was glad because I really didn't think I could trust my voice right now. Her brows didn't even furrow together before she responded.

"Last I seen she was getting in a car with you." She answered him, not even asking what happened, making me think she did know where Bella was, but I didn't know Tanya well enough to make that kind of guess, maybe she wasn't big on facial expressions.

"Have you heard from her? She left upset and I just wanted to follow through and make sure she made it home alright." He was acting the perfect gentlemen, but Tanya was ahead of the game, far too composed if you ask me.

"I've told you what I know." She said as a little boy showed up beside her, asking for her attention. She told him to go play with the other and she'll be right back, but I noticed that Elizabeth wasn't with them. I hoped Bella didn't take off.

"Well please let us know. Is there a number we can have, or can we give you our number if we hear anything. I'm sure you're worried as well." Jasper said, obviously catching on to her too-busy-to-care facial expression and tone.

"We can just call Esme. Thanks for stopping by." She said, and we had to back up slightly her closing the door.

"Please." I said, "She was my best friend and I know what it looked like, but its-"Jasper took my arm, pulling me away. Silently telling me I've over stepped my bounds again. He always pulls me back when he thinks I've gotten myself in too deep but I can't help it. I broke it I had to fix it.

"I've told you what I know. Thanks for stopping." She said, closing the door with a final slip of the lock sound. Obviously telling us the door wouldn't open again. I was guided to the passenger's side of my car, Jasper ignoring me and my pout.

"Edward and Bella have to work out their own relationship. No matter what you said, it would probably hurt more than it would help at this point." He said it to me strait forcing me to accept it. Would I really have to stay out of this…? Probably, but how could I?

I just needed to calm down enough to see what would happen next.

-------Esme's POV--------

"Wait… so you found Edward, but why do you sound so upset, honey?" Oh, my soft hearted Alice, she always took things so hard. It's almost like she feels guilty if something goes wrong. She acts like she could have stopped it but didn't.

"I'm so sorry mom! I didn't see it coming. Bella's gone and Edward can't find her, she's not home and they won't tell us a thing! They won't even let us in the house!" She was crying and I was glad Jasper was with her.

"We'll be there in a few hours honey. It's not your fault. Keep looking alright? Put Jazz on the phone." She didn't give me an answer but Jazz was there soon after I asked.

"Everything will be fine. Edward won't stop looking even if we ask him too. Alice is too upset to even tell me what happened and all we got from Edward was a 'I thought you said to trust you.'" I could hear his frustration through the phone.

"It will work itself out; life always seems to do that." I said, knowing it wasn't enough but with Jasper he always seemed to know exactly what people meant. We parted soon after and I turned to Carlisle, he was still staring straight. Blaming himself, Edward takes after Carlisle in this area.

We drove for awhile in silence before I tried to call Bella, even calling the house phone but there was no answer on either line. I wasn't sure what to do. I called Edward surprised that he actually answered.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked before saying hello.

"I was hoping you had." I was disappointed with myself for making him hope even though I had no intentions of doing such. "What happened, Edward?"

"I ruined everything." He said, "Did you know about Elizabeth and not tell me?" He asked, and I paused for too long, and the line when dead. I had only known a few hours before he had, that didn't count, I was waiting for Bella to tell him. He should have heard it from her.

I called him again, but he ignored it.

"We'll be there soon, let it go." Carlisle said, going over the speed limit, and taking a corner too quickly. I had to tell myself that it would be fixed when we got there, but there was only so much we could do as outsiders. Was it even our place to get involved?


	10. Chapter 10

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that I have borrowed from Stephanie Meyer's. I also borrowed some lines and such from the actual story as well.

A/N: Review! Thanks for all my previous Reviews too… Sorry I made a lot of people upset last chapter, but it had to happen.

Chapter Ten

-Bella POV-

"So you guys were going at it, and he never once mentioned his slutty ass girlfriend?" Tanya sneered, Irina not missing a beat making almost the same expression as her sister. Kate was watching the kids for a bit, switching who was up here with me.

"His slutty ass girlfriend was Victoria." I answered. Almost smiling at the chorus of insults, she was moving into a whole new area of hate. She wasn't just our property manager bitch, she was much more evil.

Silence fell for a moment, as the title of Victoria shifted. Joking about her wouldn't be a laughing matter anymore. I slouched, trying to ignore my ribs.

"The whole time you were telling him about Elizabeth, do you think he seriously wants in her life, or was he just saying that to, you know…" Irina followed up. But I didn't know, so I had no idea what to say.

I was in my sweats, sitting against my head board in my room. I had to take another pain pill since I over extended myself making my run for it. Honestly, I just couldn't believe it, how could I be so gullible, so ridiculously _easy_.

"At least you got out of there." Tanya said, sliding in next to me in bed. I honestly just didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to sleep, and sleep for a really long time. Irina picked up on that before Tanya.

"We'll figure something out." Irina whispered, moving to my right to help me slide down the bed, and pull the blankets over. Tanya had to move in order for this to happen.

We laid in silence, and I wished Angela was back, she went out for an emergency ice cream run. I needed her; she was the one closest to me. Tanya, Kate and Irina were my sisters, but Angela was my twin. She understood me where others didn't.

She understood me where Tanya, Irina and Kate couldn't. It just wasn't in them to have a weak moment, let alone let someone see it. They tried, and I gave them credit for that, but I didn't like just rehashing and bad mouthing him, even though he deserved it.

The doorbell rang and Tanya left to answer it, leaving me with Irina. I turned on my side to face her, and the door opened again. I figured Tanya decided against answering, but it wasn't her.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth said, and I couldn't help but smile. She spoke in front of Irina. It was really rare if she said anything in front of anyone. Irina smiled back at me, sliding out of bed.

"Yes, Baby." I said, as she took Irina's place, moving to be eye to eye with me. "Did something bad happen? Worse than the car?" She asked, and I tried not to cry, but it didn't work. I thought I cried enough for the next two life times, but apparently there was still some left.

Elizabeth moved closer and her little hand wiped at my eyes. We snuggled for awhile, Tanya and Irina never returned, so I fell asleep. It was a light, dreamless sleep that didn't make me feel rested, even though I slept for so long.

When I did finally wake up, I was alone. It took me awhile to actually do something, but when I did I took the time to catch up on my school work and check my emails from my professors. My professors understood and they were letting me turn my homework in through email.

I was hoping the homework would last a lot longer, and keep my mind off of a few things. It only took me an hour and a half. I browsed the web, seeing what movies were out for Elizabeth's birthday. It was this weekend, and I went over my mental list of things to do before the big day.

Would Esme and Carlisle still come? Would they even want to still be apart of my life? I can't imagine why not. Even Alice, How could I be in all their lives and omit Edw-. It shouldn't be so hard after what he just put me through. Right?

He would have to be in my life if he was serious about being in Elizabeth's. I sighed, not a deep one, but enough to relax me a bit. I could handle this. I just couldn't trust what Edward says half the time. Alice could be my friend again, and Esme and Carlisle were too nice to be punished for their son's mistakes.

I picked up the phone and started dialing their number, before closing it again. What could I possible say? 'Sorry about that little catastrophe, let's forget it and we can still pretend like I'm your daughter.'

Another sigh and I put the phone back down. I sat there thinking the situation over, and I couldn't come up with a real solution. I could pretend it never happened. Be half friends with Edward for Elizabeth's sake and still be around Alice, Esme, and the rest of the Cullen's for the rest of my life.

I actually got out of bed and assessed myself. I seriously needed shower. I downed two pain pills and vowed to tough it out for the rest of the day. The warm water helped calm my nerves, since I knew what I needed to do.

I dressed in my other pair of sweats; they were Capri style and bright yellow. I paired it with a pink shirt I pulled randomly and called myself ready for the day.

The house was quiet, I wondered if someone took the kids somewhere, but when I reached the bottom of the steps I could hear voices. The kids were in the play room, door open, but playing quietly.

The adults were around the table, Kate on the couch in the living room turned toward the kitchen table. The discussion stopped when they seen me. I knew what it was about then. I frowned and grabbed a bowl of cereal. We had lucky charms and count chocolate left. Mmm, sugar.

"Go ahead." I prompted, as I took a seat at the table with the others. They all stayed quite. I took three bites before Kate spoke.

"They're afraid to tell you, I think you can handle it." She said, and her coyness was getting the better of her. "Victoria stopped by. She said she wasn't going to report you for being out two nights ago, but if she see's you out again…"

I dropped my spoon, and it splashed milk on the table. Holy crap! "Did you just say two nights ago? I was asleep for a day and a half!" Angela laughed, and once the others seen I wasn't mad, they joined in too.

"That's what you're worried about?" Tanya laughed. "You are full of surprises. Who cares that Victoria was rubbing it in your face that she has power of you, but that you were asleep for two days."

"Since you took that so well." Kate followed up. "Alice and that cute blonde Jasper keep stopping by, like four times yesterday. We finally had to tell them that you were fine. He left every number he could for you to get a hold of them if you wanted. He asked for your number, but we didn't think it was right without your permission."

I picked my spoon back up and thanked them for taking care of Elizabeth and the chaos that was going on while I caught up on my sleep. I got in two more bites before Elizabeth noticed I was up.

Being swarmed by kids isn't so bad, I usually enjoy it, but with my injuries it was mostly painful. I was happy they were happy to see me. I hugged each of them as a million questions were fired at me. The girls had told them I was sick and needed my sleep.

When they calmed down, I moved Elizabeth to my lap. She ate some of my lucky charms, picking out the marshmallows. She updated me on all the things she'd been doing.

Her birthday was closer than I thought, since I slept so long. She climbed down after she picked the movie she wanted to see. Birthday parties are always on the weekends, but on real birthdays we go see a movie and then go for dessert. Usually it's just us, but if Elizabeth wanted it, Edward would be there too.

I wondered how I would approach this subject with her. If I should just say it, but I wanted to take it slow, not shock her into anything. She wasn't fragile by any means but how much could she really take?

Alice and Jasper can be first. Have her meet her aunt and uncle, and breech the subject then, that they are related to her dad. Ask if she would like to meet him and go from there.

Was it fair for Alice and Jasper to go first before Edward? I wasn't sure, but that's what I wanted to do. Plus then, I could get some advice from Alice, get to see what she see's and get a feel for how Elizabeth reacts, especially with her talking.

"Tanya's met someone." Irina blurts. All eyes turned toward Tanya, and the slight blush on her cheeks gave it away. I smiled; glad to take my mind off of this for awhile.

"Marcus, from my anatomy class" She admitted. "He is a Public Health major. He knows about Eleazar, and still wanted to take me on a date. He asked if Eleazar would even like to come."

"Now that's a good man. Good for you." Angela offered, and I smiled a big one, glad that Tanya found someone nice. She dated a real jerk last semester. I'd say, a bigger jerk then my ex Mike. His name was Felix. We were all glad to see him go. Angela and Irina really never dated. Irina mentioned some guys but we never met them.

Felix made a pass at every one of us at one point. Even Kate, need I remind anyone that she was still in high school! She kicked him to the curb once she found out about that. He tried to get her back, but she isn't one to show weakness.

"I invited him to Elizabeth's party. Elizabeth said it was fine, actually I think it was 'more presents for me.'" Tanya said, and we laughed. I knew what they were doing. I appreciated it, but this felt too much like pity. I looked over and met Angela's eyes.

That's all I had to do for her to reach out and grab a list off the fridge and hand it to me. It was all the numbers Jasper left me. Rose and Emmett's were even on the list, home phones and cell phones for every person in the Cullen family. He must really have wanted me to call, he must not have known who I would feel the most comfortable with.

"I think I'm going to take a walk, since I haven't moved in two days." I stood up, slipping the list of numbers into my pocket, my fingers rubbing against the plastic of my phone.

"You sure that's alright with your injuries?" Irina asked, and I nodded.

"It's probably worse that she hasn't been moving." Tanya said. "If you want company…" She met my eyes "I know you don't, but I thought I'd offer."

I informed Elizabeth, and I was glad that she didn't ask to go. I wouldn't be able to say no after her not seeing me, and worrying about me for the last two days. This was something I had to do alone.

-Jasper POV-

"Witlock, Cullen Residence." I say mindlessly, eyeing Alice who was asleep on the couch. She was making herself so upset about the whole ordeal; she was blocking her ability and not eating. I had to help her calm down.

"Jasper?" Came a whisper, and my spine straitened. I was for sure she would call Alice, maybe she was hoping to get Edward. He still hasn't come home. He was called into work, as far as I know, he's been there for the last 23 hours.

"Bella." I said back, slight amusement in my voice in spite of all the turmoil. I didn't blame her. In all honestly, I'd say this all was an unfortunate event. I never believed that she used Edward, neither did Alice.

"Um… I was… calling since you." She took a deep breath, and I held back my laugh. "Would you and Alice like to met Elizabeth? I'm not sure how to go about this, but I'd rather not overwhelm her. One step at a time you know? And I'm not sure what to do about Edward and I'd like to ask Elizabeth, but in all honesty… I would like you, well mostly Alice's help on this. If you want, no pressure, I would understand if Edward doesn't want you too or whatever."

I couldn't hold back my laugh, but I did shorten it. "You haven't changed a bit! I've missed you Bella, we all have… Of course we'd like to meet our niece, and Edward wouldn't and couldn't keep us away." She let out a long sigh, calming down.

"I thought you'd be angry." She admitted.

"And I thought you'd be lost forever." We laughed. "Would you like me to wake up Alice? I know she'll be mad if I don't"

"I wouldn't want Alice angry… Is um, is he there?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but I had a feeling she would.

"He hasn't been home. Last I heard, after we got word that you were home safe, he stopped searched and was called into work." I hoped that sounded neutral enough. I didn't want to get into their business, and I was going to try my damndest to keep Alice out too… I internally snorted, that's going to happen.

I shook Alice's shoulder gently, she stirred and mumbled something, it sounded like, 'sitting on a curb.' What the hell is she dreaming? I nudged her again.

"Thanks Jasper… ah, Tell him I'd like to speak with him when he is available, strictly about Elizabeth." She was stressing.

"Sure thing Bella, Alice is coming around, can you hold on for a moment." She agreed and I put the phone on the floor. I pushed Alice's hair behind her ear, and did the only thing I knew would wake her right up, in a nice way. I kissed her neck, soft at first, but then I nipped.

She groaned, and I pulled away. The whimper that came out of her mouth was hard to resist, but I knew she'd be angry if she didn't get to talk to Bella.

"Bella's on the phone for you, sweets." She stopped whimpering and sat straight up. Eyes wide, I picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched. "I've missed you!" I couldn't hear Bella but judging by Alice's shifting emotions, She had missed Alice too. Shock but it passed quickly with love and subtle tones of understanding and pity. Like Bella wanted to be pitied.

"The mall! Not only is it a perfect place, but I'm sure Elizabeth would be comfortable there, who isn't!"I rolled my eyes.

"No! Of course not." Alice responded, but she was lying. I laughed, and took a seat next to her on the couch. I stroked her hair, waiting to speak to Alice about this when they were done speaking.

Should I call Edward? I didn't know what I would say, especially that would make him feel better. If I was staying uninvolved, I would. I would pass Bella's message on, and that would be it.

Alice started writing on the phone message pad; I got up expecting the phone conversation to take awhile. I went back to the kitchen table and continued grading.

I couldn't concentrate, and I was glad I chose multiple choice exams instead of an essay. Too much was going on right now for me to have to worry about this later.

Edward hasn't been the same since he lost Bella, but I didn't want Alice or myself to lose either one of them if it didn't work out. From what Alice could say between sobs, some girl Edward wasn't with messed everything up.

I knew it was bad, but I hoped that they could see through what was going on and get to what was really important, love. Having Elizabeth in the mix would just complicate things. At least, though, they would have to be in each other's lives until this was resolved.

Alice laughed and said her parting words, hanging up the phone and jumping off the couch. She did about seven dance moves before she calmed down enough to let me in on the fun.

"We get to meet Elizabeth today. We are meeting them at the mall around 5. Buuuuuut… the best part, I know where Edward is, he has been waiting outside of Bella's house since he found out where she was. He's been sitting on her curb for nearly 25 hours. When she heads back to her house, she went on a walk to talk to us. She's going to run right into him!"

I smiled, but then her smile faltered.

"It's not going to be great, but they are going to talk. Resolve a few things, but it's only going to get better from there. This is where it's going to start."


	11. Chapter 11

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that I am borrowing for this story. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.

A/N: Review! I'm giving you two Chapters in a row! Holy crow monkeys!

Eleven:

"How long have you been here?" I asked, slowing my walk to barely moving. I came to a stop a few feet away from him. Our eyes met and I lowered mine. He had bags under his eyes, but he was happy to see me. I wasn't so happy.

"Awhile." Was his response, and I took a deep breath, holding for a second before letting it out. I moved closer and planted my butt next to his in front of my house, on my curb. We stayed like that facing forward.

"I'm sorry" he said after awhile, and I took it for what it was worth, almost nothing. I couldn't ever hate Edward, but I was going to try my damn hardest to forget everything about him. For so long I have been clinging to anything I had of him… now, it was time to let it go.

"Do you still plan on being in Elizabeth's life?" The sooner I got to the point, the sooner I could go inside. I turned my head in his direction, and could see his expression out of the corner of my eye. He was surprised, his eyes wide and his mouth slumped slightly open.

"Of course, she's my daughter." And he sounded actually upset that I even asked that.

"We'll have to work something out. I need to speak to her about this. She's meeting Alice and Jasper today… I didn't want to overwhelm her. She's asked about you, and I have told her, she'll know who you are right away, I want to see her reaction with Alice and Jasper… since she doesn't speak often." I explained.

"I understand." It's simple enough, but it was quiet, I'm sure he was upset they got to go first.

"I'll ask her if she'd like you to come, I was hoping to use this as more of an introduction… get her to know you exist out there, tell her how we found each other… which I was going to say you found my name at the hospital, where you work and contacted me." I took a shallow breath holding back my emotions.

"That's sound right." He sighed. "I'm not sure how to make this right Bella… I want to just forget about what happened and go from there. I'm, I'm really not sure exactly what happened with that Victoria and I, but it was nothing. You've always been everythin-" I cut him off, I couldn't handle hearing any more.

"Her birthday is this weekend. It's why your parents are coming. Which, are they here yet? Shouldn't they be?" I didn't wait for his response. "Don't wear nice clothes, she wants to paint, and when she wants to paint it gets messy."

"They had car trouble, they should soon. I'm sure you know they are staying right over there. I'll probably stay with them for the time being, to be closer to Elizabeth and you." He pointed to the white house a house down from ours. I knew that's where they would stay, they told me about it.

"She likes my little pony and coloring, honestly, if you want to get to know her… maybe take her shopping for her birthday. She picked a movie for her birthday tomorrow, I might introduce you then… if she wants that…"

For a long minute, it was silent. He shuffled for a moment. Looking over at me a few times, and opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, anything. After waiting to see if he would say anything for another minute I did. Being strong for my daughter came easily for me, being strong for myself was more a struggle.

"You can break my heart as much as you want, but if you break Elizabeth's… that is an unforgivable offense." I decided that was my parting message, and I stood up. Walking toward my house, and although a part of me wanted him to stop me, I was glad he didn't.

-Edward POV-

I couldn't remember driving home, I couldn't remember opening the door, but when Jasper said my name I snapped out of it. He took my arm and moved me over to the couch, I sat there for quite awhile before I said anything, but Jasper waited patiently. Alice sat beside me.

"I can't believe I ruined this." I said slowly. "I really can't believe that after wanting what I could have just had… I… Bella hates me, Elizabeth doesn't know me, nor I her, and after dreaming of getting what I didn't know I already had, it's all ruined because of me." They started reassuring me, telling me nice things I'm sure but I couldn't listen.

I knew what I had done. I had destroyed anything that was left of Bella that loved me. I wonder if Elizabeth resents me. I wasn't sure if a six year old could understand that I didn't mean to not be around, that I would have loved to have been, that I was sorry.

Apologizing hadn't gone as well I planned with Bella, I didn't really know what to expected, but I hoped that it would just blow over, that she would forget about that nasty woman. Victoria would be really easy to blame, but I was more at fault than her. I had picked her up at a bar, I woke up without any pants and that only pointed to one conclusion.

Bella would always be the love of my life, and even if I didn't actually get to be with her, I could be around for Elizabeth and she would be in my life in some way. That was more that I could have hoped for a month ago. Eventually after I show her that I am not the man she thinks I am and that I am a good father to Elizabeth. Maybe then she will forgive me and I can have some part of her back.

Being hopeful, would probably destroy me, but I've waited for six years, what's a few more for her to trust me again? I could wait forever if I had to. I would focus on Elizabeth right now, and in doing so, I would be getting closer to Bella too.

"JESUS CHRISTMAS, EDWARD!" Alice squealed. "Did you hear a word a said?" I met her eyes and she wasn't actually angry, she was just getting my attention. She was concerned; I could tell because her eye brows were almost touching. I shook my head no.

"Bella asked us to meet Elizabeth. We are meeting at the mall. She called asking for you before you met her outside." Alice's eyebrows began to separate as she calmed herself down, and I started to feel calmer too, almost back to my normal self.

"You should go, she just texted you a minute ago. Elizabeth wanted you there." Jasper finished for her, and I switched my focus to Jasper, who was standing in front of me.

"Call your mother as well, she has been worried sick. She had no idea that Isabella was your Bella. How could she really you never said anything about her." Alice followed "Don't blame them for not figuring it out either. It's not like you spoke to anyone very much these last six years." I nodded, agreeing with her.

Knowing Bella, she wouldn't have said much about me either. My parents didn't know, and it wasn't their fault that I hadn't known about her either. They had spoken to me about Isabella and her daughter before, and I never put two and two together.

Jasper handed me my phone back, and since they were both looking at me expectantly I called Esme. She answered on the first ring, and I did feel really bad.

"Sorry… I was just upset." I said as soon as I heard the phone click. I didn't even give her a chance to say hello, I just wanted all of this behind us.

"I'm sorry too. We should have known." It was Carlisle, I had expected Esme, but I was sure my father was more upset about this than Esme was. He was the one that delivered my daughter. It still felt surreal. My daughter, I had helped create a whole person.

"How could you have? I was too upset to talk about anything, let alone show any pictures. It's my fault really, if I would have been more open, this could have been avoided." I held my breath for a second just to let it out.

"Don't blame yourself, when Elizabeth was born, I was flabbergasted on how much she looked like my sister. I must have known deep down somewhere that she was family, same with Bella because I wanted to stay in contact. It's my fault for not realizing they both really were family." We shared a moment of silence and we came to an agreement. We wouldn't blame ourselves or each other.

"Are you guys going to make it down?" I asked to get the conversation ball rolling away from Bella and myself.

"Yeah, we are going to catch a bus, we bought the tickets but it doesn't get here until tomorrow. We should be getting in the night before Elizabeth's birthday. I hear she wants to paint. Shouldn't be too hard finding clothes you can paint in. Let Alice know we don't have any clothes." I repeated the message to Alice.

"I'm meeting Elizabeth today." I said, and right then it sunk it. I had to take care of someone, put her before myself, and take care of myself in order to take care of her. She was Bella and my responsibility until she could take care of herself.

I had to keep her out of trouble, I had to make sure she did great is school; I had to make sure she was happy and no one was hurting her. I had to scare her first boyfriend away, I had to do so many things… and I wanted to do them.

"I'm happy for you… Daddy, which makes me grandpa… and I thought I was too young and good looking for that." He laughed, and I did smile a little. "Esme is a grandma, you should have seen her face when the explosion of emotions was settled and it sunk it that she had a granddaughter."

"You should have seen my face." I retorted and Alice chirped up in the background.

"HE WENT INTO SHOCK!" and Carlisle started laughing.

"Alright, we better find a hotel room, set up how to get our car back and get on our way. I'm proud of you Edward." And before I could respond, he hung up. I told Jasper and Alice the plan, and they told me theirs.

"After all the awkwardness is up and we move on, we're going clothes shopping for Carlisle and Esme." Alice said, more than asked any of our permission.

"Don't forget clothes that can get all painted." Jasper reminded, and didn't say a word in protest. That is why their relationship worked. Alice didn't argue and gave helpful hints when Jasper wanted something, and he did the same for her.

"Get cleaned up and dressed. We are leaving in an hour, and we are eating before we go!" Alice demanded again. She really needed to work on her people skills. I did what she demanded but gave her a look before I left the living room.

You'd think they were trying to get rid of me.

When I was showered and dressed, I still had a half hour before we were leaving and I joined Jasper and Alice in the kitchen. They were talking quietly about something, and when I did get closer, they shushed right up.

"What is going on?" I asked, and Alice smiled at me.

"I think I know a way to fix the Victoria problem." And I flinched; I was trying really hard to forget about that. I had tricked Bella. Would I really have told her about the night before? Probably not, I would have kept it as a shameful secret, and that was wrong.

I was kind of glad that this was out in the open, because I would get what I deserved, and I deserved to earn Bella back after what I did, this is how I need it to happen, I had to redeem myself not only in Bella's eyes but my own.

"Jasper and I did some research… mostly Jasper." She smiled at him and turned back to me. "Victoria has had not just a few complaints filed against her that have all been dropped, and all of them, well a vase majority of them are because she steals the men that stay with their pregnant girlfriends." Alice explained and Jasper cut in.

"Most of the men, saying they didn't really sleep with her, or she got them drunk and basically forced herself upon them." So I might not have slept with her?

"The complaints were mostly dropped because the men were all very cloudy on the details. That they couldn't really remember if anything happened or not, and some said they did remember being with her, but it was drunkenly willing." Alice went on, but I held up my hand.

"All of this, it kind of matters, but I still hurt Bella, regardless of what that women does. I wouldn't have told her what happened and that was very wrong of me. I would have just let a relationship start between us and I would have kept my shameful secret. It would have blown up in my face one way or another, and I am actually glad it happened now, I can redeem myself. I can earn her love again, eventually… I messed up, regardless how little." I turned to the fridge and the silence that followed was almost upsetting.

"I made omelets, one's in the microwave." Jasper informed me, and he wasn't angry, he was just taken aback. Maybe he expected a different answer, but either way, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I knew he was still thinking about exposing Victoria, and Alice was mostly on the same page, but I didn't think it would really matter to Bella…

If I knew for sure that I hadn't been with Victoria, I would go after her, but I wasn't sure. All signs pointed to a drunken night together. If that counted for anything, then I had betrayed Bella's loyalty. Just because Victoria is a known father stealer, didn't mean anything.

"Don't you think Bella should make that choice?" Alice asked, and I was surprised that she wasn't angry. I figured she would be upset that I stopped her plans, but she was just rearranging them and taking me out of the equation. I had just put a very small road block up in her plan.

"Alright, would it really make her feel better if she knew that Victoria was a very loose women and I had bedded her? Because I really don't know if I did, all signs point to yes. I'm not going to lie to Bella either. Victoria is a whore, and I was upset and drunk." I pushed the '30 seconds' button to heat up the omelet some and melt the cheese. I grabbed a fork while I was waiting.

"All the more reason for Bella to understand." Jasper said, and I gave him a look.

"You are looking this through my perspective, and not hers. She hasn't seen me in six years; she's had to take care of our daughter alone, I'm sure it wasn't easy being that young and pregnant. Imagine the family she lost and the friends." I took a deep breath and pinched my nose.

"Imagine what it must have been like… We still loved each other. When she came here, she still wanted me, and we were getting back together when Victoria showed up. In her eyes, I was just using her, again. She really thought that she had been a fling to me. Another girl shows up and I call her by the wrong name and she walks in like she's been her a million times." The microwave dinged but I didn't stop.

"To Bella, I was just trying to get laid, and I already had a woman, that I called by another name seeming like I even had more. I looked like I just went around and had whoever I wanted. To Bella, it looked like I was just lying to get with her again and that she had been a fling." I finished and looked away from my brother and sister.

Alice was sorry she even brought it up, but Jasper was glad that he could understand why I was feeling so much guilt. I grabbed my omelet and I took a few bites before I realized I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't want to waste it, so I covered it and put it in the fridge.

"Rose and Emmett will be in tonight. We haven't told them anything yet. We figured we would wait until they get here to tell them in person. We didn't want them rushing down like Carlisle and Esme. Although it's not like we could have avoided them knowing, they were the ones that originally figured it out." Alice remarked, changing the subject.

"Rose will be happy to be an Aunt. She was just tested the other day to see if she is infertile, and this will keep her mind off of the results and give her hope." Jasper said, and I was glad that everyone was taking this whole; 'Edward has been a father but didn't know it' thing… so well.

While they were talking in the kitchen, I went to lie down for the next fifteen minutes. I didn't want to hear them anymore. I thought about what I should say to Elizabeth, what I should tell her about myself, and how to find out about her. If she would even want me around since I haven't been.

I reached over and grabbed one of the scrap books Bella left over here. I started flipping through, reading what Bella wrote and looking over what Elizabeth did on the other page. Even if she didn't know me, she was still reaching out to me in these pages.

I was getting nervous about meeting her in person, but I was more excited than anything.

-Alice POV-

"This just proves that we need to get them back together." I said to Jasper, trying to change his mind. "All Edward saw was Bella's perspective; he didn't even care, or probably notice his own. He is so in love with Bella, if there was a stronger word, that's what he is with Bella… I can't just let them destroy what they have." Jasper took a breath before he responded.

"I know how much they care for one another… I know better than anyone, including Bella and Edward." He gave me a look; alright I shouldn't have been convincing him about that. "But… There isn't just Edward and Bella here… there is Elizabeth, and that little girl is the only one they should be worried about right now. Including you."

He had me there, Elizabeth and Edward's relationship should be first, but while they are working on that, what's wrong with bringing that bitch Victoria down and showing Bella. Bella isn't Elizabeth or Edward, that's for damn sure.

"I mean it Alice. Let them do this there way." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"But they are going to take forever! Edward is going to be too nervous to make his move for fear of hurting her and Bella is too shy to approach. If I leave it to them it will never happen!" I wined, I knew I was whining, but really… waiting a whole year when I can chop it down to a couple months?

"You said… they are going to take forever, and then that it will never happen. Obviously you are over exaggerating and letting them get there their own way…" He stopped and considered "well, how long are we talking here?" Jasper has always seen through me, so I couldn't lie.

"A little over a year… but if I expose Victoria and get her to admit that Edward never slept with her… which he didn't, I would have seen that, then it will be two, three months tops, that's cutting their suffering, and indirectly Elizabeth's suffering in a fourth." How could he argue with that logic? I knew he was in.

"Alright… but we are including Emmett, he is wonderful with getting things that need done, done." And I agreed full heartedly, how else was I going to get Victoria here without Emmett, he was going to be the next victim.

I formulated my plan, and although the details weren't completely nailed out, I knew when Emmett and I put our heads together and Jasper was fully in the game, we would be unstoppable. I grabbed my purse and gathered Edward up, and we headed to the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

Nameless

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Edward, nor Bella, nor any character depicted from Twilight, written by Stephanie Meyer's.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter.

Chapter Twelve:

"You can break my heart as much as you want, but if you break Elizabeth's… that is an unforgivable offense." I decided that was my parting message, and I stood up. Walking toward my house, and although a part of me wanted him to stop me, I was glad he didn't.

I was crying by the time I got to the front door, so I sat on the stoop, determined to get myself together before I went inside. I wiped at my eyes. I didn't want the girls inside to worry. Since I spent the last two days in bed, I didn't want them thinking I was depressed, even if I kind of am.

Elizabeth has kept me strong since her birth, just because it's getting harder, doesn't mean I can't still see her as my strength. I have to be strong for her. She shouldn't know how upset I am. It's almost her birthday. I sucked it in, and I vowed to hold it together for her.

I walked into the house after a couple more minutes. I updated the girls, who were all still talking in the kitchen, except Kate who mostly likely moved on to more age appropriate activities instead of talking and gossiping like old ladies.

Elizabeth was harder, I had to gather her up, get her dressed and ready and explain to her what was going on. Ask her if she would like to meet her father and if she'd like him to come to the movies with us. She came along with me upstairs and right away she wanted to dress me.

She was signing away about not letting me go out in my pajamas, although, that's exactly what I had planned. While she was going through my closet, I told her what we were doing today, and who we were meeting.

"We're going to the mall today. You are going to meet your Aunt Alice and your Uncle Jasper. They are your father's brother and sister." Elizabeth stopped looking when she heard what was going on. "When I was admitted to the hospital, he found me. He works there." She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"He wants to meet you, he didn't know about you. If you want, he can meet us there too, or he can go to the movie with us tomorrow. You should meet him." She didn't move for a long time, and when I got up to look her in the face, she was crying.

I took her in my arms, I didn't know how else to approach the topic, but I knew this would be good for her, to have a complete family and know that she loved by both sides. Not forgotten and thrown away.

"It'll be alright, and everything can be on your terms. If you don't want to meet him for awhile, he isn't going to make you." I whispered, trying to calm her down.

"No, I want too… I didn't think he was alive." She whispered back and I froze. "Like Carmen's dad. We all just thought that they must have had something happen to them." I took a shallow breath, could children really get together and talk things out like this? It would be a reasonable conclusion, but I had told her about him. If she thought he was dead, why would she ask for a father for her birthday? Had she just wanted me to find someone?

"He's alive… We got separated before I knew you were in my tummy. I didn't know how to get a hold of him. He didn't know about you, or he would have tried harder to find you. I promise." I kissed the side of her head and wiped her tears away.

"Do you want him to be there today?" I asked again, as she hopped off the bed and continued to look through my clothes with considerably less vigor. She was quiet for a long while, and after she picked out shorts and a tank top, which I didn't like but I would accept since Elizabeth was upset and I didn't want to argue right now.

She signed yes, and continued to say that her Aunt and Uncle should be there too. She can just get all the meetings out of the way and go from there. I smiled; glad to see her almost back to her normal pep. She makes friends quickly in spite of her speech issues, but she has been taking a lot more lately.

"I don't think they know sign language, baby." I said and she shrugged, taking it all in stride. She signed back if everyone was coming to her birthday party, and I nodded, changing into this too tight top and too short shorts, I would have trouble with this one when she was old enough to argue with me on conservativeness in clothes.

I had Edward's number programmed into my phone, and instead of calling, I texted him that Elizabeth said he could come, and I copied that same text to Alice and Jasper. I'm sure they knew, but I wanted to make sure he would come. I paused; didn't Jasper say he was called into work? Did he skip that to sit outside my house?

I pulled out my wallet from the night stand and took out my driver's license and 40 dollars, and shoved it into my back pocket. Elizabeth signed. 'Front.' It probably left an outline and made a little square on my butt, I gave her a look but did what she asked.

My phone started ringing, I told Elizabeth I'd been in her room is a second and she took off. Glad to dress without my constant 'no's'. I was hoping it wasn't Edward calling me back on a text. It was Esme, and I wasn't sure if I was glad my hopes came true or not.

"Oh thank god you answered." I took a deep breath, oh shit something terrible happened.

"We might not make it to Elizabeth's birthday party. This is horrible!" She took her own deep breath. "Carlisle hit a pothole too fast and our wheel bearings broke so our front wheels don't even move. We had it towed, but when we got it to the shop, they told us it cracked our frame. We were going to rent and leave our car here but the nearest rental place is twenty miles. We are stuck in the middle of nowhere." I laughed, a good hard laugh, and after a moment, I could hear Carlisle laughing too.

"This isn't a laughing matter Bella! Oh, did everything work out between Edward and you. I swear Carlisle and I had no idea. Honest, I wish we really would have figured this out sooner, a lot of things could have been over before they even started.

"I heard about what happened too and I want to assure you that Edward has been-" there was a yelp and a few seconds after Carlisle was on the phone.

"Sorry Isabella, Esme deals with stress a bit differently. I'm glad everything is working out. What's the plan?" I understood that Carlisle was talking about the plan with reuniting Elizabeth with Edward.

"We are meeting up at the mall, Alice's idea; she and Jasper are coming along as well. Kind of like a bumper shoot. Elizabeth said she just wanted to get it all over with so we can move on from here. She is rather wise for her years. I'm worried about her signing." Carlisle pondered for a moment; I could almost see his face.

"That sounds great, and I want you to know, whatever happens we would like you in our lives still. I'm sure Alice does too. It'll be hard, but we can do this. I know we can." I smiled, and thanked them for keeping me updated.

"Oh, and don't turn your phone off again, you never know when there is an emergency." I agreed and said my apologies.

"How's the car accident wounds?" he asked, and I had almost forgotten about that, almost. I explained that mostly I just slept these last two days. I felt almost fine. Elizabeth came in with her outfit.

"You can't wear that… Sorry Carlisle, you are going to be given lots of hugs, and I'm pretty sure you won't be on the ground for most of the day. They will want to hold you." She smiled a big one and went back to her room. She loved those fluffy dresses. She just wore that one to the park, silly girl.

"We will be there as soon as we can. We are going to try and take a bus to the next town with the rental place. It's my own damn fault for speeding. I'm glad everything is working out… Keep us posted. We are your family too." We hung up shortly after, exchanging promises and goodbyes, even I love yous, but I was glad it wasn't a too serious conversation.

I wasn't sure if I could go over what happened again. I had told the girls, but I didn't want to ruin his reputation with his family. I wasn't about to make anyone pick a side. This was Edward's family and if I wanted to be a part of it, I would have to keep things separate. Just because Edward is a whore, as far as I can tell, doesn't mean his family needed to know.

Alice knew, so I was sure that Jasper did, but the rest of the family didn't have too. I wouldn't want Edward to spread rumors/awful truths to my family. I slipped my phone in my other pocket and I made my way to Elizabeth's room. I remember those far away days where I got to lay her clothes out for her.

If Edward would have been forced to stay with me, would he have been happy? I was thinking about two things at once, almost since I woke up this evening. How Edward would react, what would have happened between me and Edward, how Elizabeth would react and what would have happened between Elizabeth and Edward. They were taking turns going through my head.

Happy reunion, or an awkward 'no one knows what to do' reunion? How would Elizabeth deal with having to talk allowed, a lot? I crinkled my nose and opened Elizabeth's door. Since I had been asleep for two days, all the article of clothing that she had been trying on since then, were scattered on the floor. She straightened up from in front of her mirror and looked at what I saw.

"I'll clean it up! Promise." She said and moved from item to item and attempted to fold them. She was so cute trying to fold that I laughed. Like I could be angry, I showed her how to do it, and together we got the clean closed separated from the dirty ones and put away the rest of them.

I was nervous, to the point where I was shaking. We had an hour and a half to get there, which was plenty of time, but really I felt like I just made these plans. Edward had text me a couple minutes ago saying he would be there. That had amplified my nerves a bit.

I was officially getting my daughter involved.

Edward would be in my life forever now, not far off from what I had been wishing, but far off in the sense of what his title would be. He was my baby's daddy, strange thinking about it that way but I didn't know any other title for him. Elizabeth was kind of old to be called a baby, but she was still small, about forty pounds, a twig really.

She was in a pair of jean Capri's and an embroidered top that matched the pattern on her jeans. "So you get to wear jeans, how unfair is this?" She gave me a look and started signing away that if I had any cute jeans I would be allowed to wear them, and that jean shorts counted as jean. She was snappy today… probably because she was nervous too.

We went downstairs and although it was Saturday, and everyone should have plans they were all home. I could hear Irina in the play room, being the robber to their cowboys, Angela was French braiding Carmen's hair and Tanya was studying. Elizabeth went to go supervise over Carmen's hair and I laughed as she tried to learn, they were sitting on the couch.

"We're meeting them at the mall." I told Tanya as I went over to the book covered table. She met my eyes.

"Aren't you worried about Victoria?" she asked, and I cursed internally. I didn't even think about the 'I'm not going to tell on you… but if it happens again.' Plus the movie tomorrow, I'll just go to class before the movie.

I informed Tanya, and I started packing up my purse. I grabbed some wet ones, a snack, her game boy in case she got really bored. It rarely happens but if she gets fussy. A Band-Aid kit, it was small so it fit just fine and an extra pair of socks.

"Who wants to go to McDonalds?" Tanya yelled so the whole house could hear. I looked over at her from the kitchen counter. What? It took me a second for it to click in my head. McDonalds was across the street from the mall.

"We'll wait for you. The kids love that play area, so it will be alright. Plus, worst case scenario…" which meant if no one showed "… you can still ensure that Elizabeth has a blast, and you have us." I smiled a small sad smile.

I really didn't know what I had. I would have done the same for them, yes, but it was just nice to have reminders like this. I had been worried that after school was out that we would go our separate ways, but, that didn't matter. No matter how far away we were from each other, we would stay in touch.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I tried to hide them. This was too much, Edward was back in my life which was great but Victoria messed everything up. Edward had messed it up too, I shouldn't just blame Victoria, but it was so easy to hate her… I had wonderful sisters and a wonderful relationship with almost all the Cullen's.

Elizabeth and I had plenty of family, and there was plenty of love wherever you turned. So what if Edward wasn't what I thought, I was strong, and I had people around me that made me feel great. Wasn't that all that really counted in life?

I whipped my eyes and I thanked Tanya. She really was like the mother bear around here. She made sure that not only her child, but all of us were on the right track. She was the head of this household. We hugged and I helped her put all her books in her bag. We were on our way to the mall/McDonalds in less than 20 minutes.

Elizabeth and I ate there, as did the others, and as soon as they annihilated their meals, compared toys and cleaned up, they were in the play area. Kate didn't come, but she had her own things to deal with. She was the youngest of the group but she was separate from us only because she didn't have a child.

"It'll be fine Bella… He wants to be Elizabeth's fathers, besides he's a doctor right? Get what you can from the ass." Irina joked, she knew I would never do that, or never want to do that. I can take care of Elizabeth alone, I have for a long while and will, for an even longer while still. She was just trying to lighten the mood in her own way. I'm sure we were all still angry about the Victoria thing.

"Shut it Irina, Bella isn't like that." Tanya snapped back and I really noticed that they had been fighting a lot lately. Something bigger must have happened, yeah they disagreed about how to handle the Edward situation but they never were this mean.

"What is with you two?" Angela asked, and I nodded my head with her.

"What happened?" I asked and it wasn't Tanya that met my eyes like I expected, it was Irina. What did she do? Was it something bad?

"Its fine Bella, you have enough to deal with." She replied and that hurt my feelings.

"That's not fair. You can be there for me, but I can't be there for you? This family thing has to be a two way street, whatever it is, we can get through anything together, we've proved that ten times over, and I plan to do it ten times over again." I retorted, and the look in Irina's eyes made me lower my head. I was a pretty passive person, and I was pushing her to talk about something she was uncomfortable talking about.

It was for selfish reasons mostly, I didn't want to have to be the only one with massive problems right now, and it was cruel of me to push her. I apologized and the table was quiet for a bit. I bit my lip and finished my fries before Irina spoke up again.

"It's really alright Bella, and you are right. I always seem to keep my problems to myself, as does Tanya, and we are always there to help you and Angela, it should be a fair two way street as you said. I just feel like I'm burdening you." She said quietly.

"Do you feel like we are burdening you when we tell you things?" Angela asked and that settled it, Angela and I had showed Irina and Tanya that it was alright to lean on people. It was official, not only was Irina, Angela and Tanya my sisters, but now they felt the same about us.

"Laurent's family called me." I took in a hissed breath. Oh monkey sticks, did they torment her again? "They explained what happened… He was in an explosion and he had a traumatic brain injury. He couldn't remember anything, not even his own name." Angela, who was sitting next to her, put her hand on top of Irina's.

"They didn't think about it, they were so wrapped up with Laurent and getting care for him, they forgot about me. They said just because he forgot and they didn't want us together, it didn't seem right that they shouldn't give us a chance. They didn't know where I was and he was admitted to a hospital. They tried to get him to remember anything, and his parents tried to locate me." She took a deep breath.

"They hired a private detective, and he tracked my paper trail here and also reported that I had a son, Nahuel. At first, they didn't want to contact me, but when they found out how old he was, they thought there might be a slim chance that he was Laurent's." Angela smiled, and I could see her happy tears on the verge of spilling over.

"I was mad at first, that almost six years they came around, but then they told me something. Laurent did remember something, while he was in the hospital about a year and a half ago, and when he told his parents they knew exactly what it meant, and that's when they started this search. The whole 'it didn't seem right thing' was probably bull. Laurent remembered me. He asked what happened to me. Where I was and what I was doing. He asked for me by name." and she started to cry.

"I honestly thought he was dead, but he just didn't know, he couldn't remember." I reached across the table and touched her other hand as Tanya wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She stopped crying after a bit and I handed her a napkin. She batted her eyes dry.

"They want us to meet, and although I know his family is only doing this to see if I can get him to remember, they have to let Nahuel in. They have to accept him in spite of him being my child; I don't care what reputation I left behind, Laurent was my only love."

We let her get it all out before we offered and ask what was going to happen. Apparently there was a better hospital here, and Laurent would be transferred and his parents were following. They were looking for houses, and Irina hoped it was because they did want Nahuel, but she wasn't sure because it wasn't discussed.

He was already in the city, but she can't visit him without special permission from his folks and he doesn't know who he knows, so she can't go down. She has to wait for his parents to give the alright. It was undeniable that Nahuel was Laurent's child. According to Tanya and Irina, Angela and I never got to meet him.

"I don't think he should be hospitalized until he remembers. He should get a chance to make new memories. They are just hoping for the past to come back to him and this whole time he could have been out in the world experiences everything new again." She said, and I knew then that she really truly loved Laurent. She didn't just want to keep him to herself, she wanted him to live.

"I'm glad he's alive, I have thought he was dead for so long." She started to cry, and this time, it wasn't tackling the problem mode, it was make people laugh and get a happier ball rolling. Tanya took the first smack at it.

"Good thing he won't remember me. I can terrorize him all over again." She gave her innocent smile and we laughed.

"I'm surprised Garret even came back." Angela said, getting her own tears off her face.

"Maybe these kids should all bug us about a million dollars, and that will come true too." I said, and the whole table got quiet.

"Holy crap… They should! This is crazy Bella! The time they ask for it, it happens but they all worked together. This is amazing! We could be rich!" Tanya said, I think totally serious. I laughed, and soon, the whole table was at it.

Our children were magical, and how great it would be if they could all work together to give us a new house and all kinds of things. They took it a little too far, but it was still funny. We were just goofing around when kids started crying. It sounded like two.

Carmen was on her butt, holding her head and another girl, around the same age was doing the same thing as Carmen. They must have run into each other. Angela rushed over, and I noticed a man picking up the other little girl, getting there a second before Angela.

We could hear them talking. His name was Tyler, he was a single dad, and this was his little girl Anne. They shook hands and had the girls back to their normal selves and playing again in no time. It had been an accident and they both had said sorry to each other. They were back to being friends, Elizabeth joined them soon after.

He asked to buy her coffee but she pointed to our table, since our table was all looking over there we all looked in the other direction, not graciously. I heard him laugh and Angela joined him. He was pretty cute. After they spoke for a couple minutes, she asked him to join us.

I wish I could have stayed but Elizabeth and I had about twenty minutes to walk over to the mall and meet them, I wanted to be early, just in case. I told everyone by and they all wished me luck, I shook Tyler's hand and gathered up Elizabeth.

Strange, Angela picks up a date from their children playing together, Mark came into Tanya's life and Irina is getting back Laurent. I guess I would be the only one that isn't with anyone soon. Maybe I would be left behind?

"Mom…" Elizabeth asked, after we crossed the street looking both ways twice. "Do you think they will like me?" I was taken aback. She was worried about that?

"Of course they'll like you!" We were on a grassy medium about to walk onto the black top together; I stopped her and kneeled down. "What isn't to like? You're smart, beautiful and you are perfect in every way possible. You make my life full of joy, and you can't help but makes others feel that way too." I touched her nose with mine and she laughed.

I took her hand and we walked together passing cars and going to the front entrance of the mall. I can't believe Elizabeth was worried about them not liking her. She was everything; she didn't need to worry about that.

Knowing Angela, Irina and Tanya were so close, did make me feel better. It was almost like I had something to fall back on if anything went wrong. I looked around the cafeteria, after we entered the mall, and since I didn't see any tall blondes named Jasper or any tall bronze hair men, we went to the ice cream line. I picked Elizabeth up as we waited. She always fit on my hip just right.

"Excuse me. Is that your sister?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned and it was an old couple, not ridiculously so, but probably had young grandchildren running around. I was next in line, so I told them she was my daughter and moved up to order our hot fudge sundaes.

"Well, where is your wedding ring then?" The old lady followed her husband up as he ordered their ice cream. I gave her a look, she seemed harmless enough, but why would they be asking so many questions. They didn't know me.

"I'm not married." I replied and the old ladies face went sour, like she just swallowed a warhead and it was coming back up.

"You damned your child; you will both go to hell." The husband sneered, and I swear my jaw dropped. Elizabeth was right here.

"Don't you curse in front of my daughter!" I turned and stared straight ahead, waiting impatiently now for our ice cream. Elizabeth signed what was going on, and once they thought my daughter was deaf, it just got worse.

"You did drugs too! God is punishing you with a deaf child." I paid for our ice cream and I let them make their judgments, I didn't care either way what these bible crazed people thought.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Elizabeth said to them and I smiled. I picked up the cup holder with our too sundaes, and walked away. Leaving two angry old people behind, they were saying kids don't have respect anymore and she shouldn't be allowed to talk back… Blah, blah, blah.

"Don't let them ruin your day" we found a seat and started eating our desserts "because today is going to be great, I promise." I had time to clean up the table and throw away our garbage, but when Alice, Jasper and Edward showed up together… Elizabeth was sitting on the table and I was wet wiping her fingers and face. She was clean in no time and I put her on her feet.

At first when she saw me looking and seen for herself what was going on, she hid behind my legs. I smiled slightly and turned to look at her. "Remember, they have to love you. You're family… He's missed you as much as you have missed him, but he just found out about you."

'What should I call him?' She signed and I signed back that she should ask him herself, and to remember that they couldn't sign. When they stopped in front of us, I waved and Elizabeth peaked out from behind my legs.

"Your fashion sense has improved." Alice said and I could feel Elizabeth rolling her eyes, but she still didn't move from behind me. Edward didn't take his eyes off her, it was like the book says, and a father isn't a father until he sees his child, even though she is so old.

"Hi, Elizabeth." He said, and their eyes met. He was so tall, and her so short, but it worked. I started tearing up, but I pushed them back to watch this unfold.

"Hi… Uh…" Elizabeth said, and she had to stop herself from signing, she looked at me for confirmation of something, and I nodded, trying to get her to be less shy. She motioned for him to walk over, he stopped about a foot in front of her, and she waved him to come down to her level. He did, wary, but quite willing.

She whispered something in his ear, and he was taken aback, his eyes widened but they relax after a second, smiling slightly.

"Whatever you'd like." He responded and judging by her laughter, he had just sealed his fate to be called whatever she wanted to call him. I could see her wheels turning with the possibilities while Edward was just amazed at her, almost studying her every move.

"That was a bad idea." I whispered, and Edward met my eyes for just a second, recognition was there, and also pain, but he smiled and turned back to Elizabeth still on eye level.

"Then how about snuffalupagus!" She giggled and Edward laughed. "Or, wait, I change my mind how about Princess Sparkle!" Jasper laughed and laughed, he had to sit down and he muttered something about how he had to tell Emmett.

"That's already taken; it's her favorite my little pony." I told her and them, and I gave her a 'be nice' look.

"She's a unicorn mom, not a pony." She pouted at me but turned back to Edward. Giving up on the name game and touched his face. Alice turns to me, and I let Edward and Elizabeth have their moment. Alice sat down next to Jasper and I follow, taking a seat across from them.

"Tell us about your life. Update us on everything." Jasper said, and although I was keeping an eye on Elizabeth I knew she was fine where she was, happy even, to be meeting someone so important to her.

"Well, it's a really long story… but I guess we have time. I'll tell you my story, as long as you tell me yours after." They agreed, and I got everything out there. How my family reacted to the news, how I tried to find Edward, and how I left my information with Rosalie, and I figured Edward didn't want me, and I didn't want him be forced to stay with me.

"Wait… You gave Rosalie your information? She never said anything about that… she said she hadn't seen you." Alice said and my eyes widened, I knew she hated me… but how could someone hate me that much? I looked over at Edward, but he wasn't paying attention to us, he was listening rather intently on whatever Elizabeth was saying.

"So this whole time…" I whispered and Jasper pulled out a cell phone, speed dialing someone. Rosalie had kept us apart for what reason? I had always been nice to her! I don't think there had been a time where I had a full conversation with her. She avoided me. I would never have thought that she was that cruel…

Tears started to pour over onto my cheeks and I put my head in my hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Nameless

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight and I claim nothing! Stephanie Meyers own everything.

A/N: I don't mean to beg, but I kind of need some help. Review or PM me about what should happen after this chapter. I'm debating and I need some ideas or some encouragement.

Thirteen:

I caught up in my class, and the exam was Monday. I was confident in myself, but I still wanted to study after Elizabeth's birthday party. Edward went to the movie with us, and it was uneventful. I would say we even fell into a semi-comfortable truce. Elizabeth was the focus, and I didn't want to talk about anything too serious with him.

It was the morning of Elizabeth's birthday party, and I had everything cooked and put away yesterday. It wasn't anything too fancy, hot dogs, fruit salad, green bean casserole, and rice pilaf. Esme and Carlisle came in last night, and I was still up cooking. It was a tearful welcome, and I think most of it was because everything was out in the open now.

Edward was staying with them, I knew there were plenty of rooms in that house, but it still felt weird knowing Edward was so close. Going to bed knowing that someone you wanted to be sleeping next to you was right next door, was a bit overwhelming. I wasn't as angry as I had been, and I was kind of embarrassed now by my reaction.

I was in old torn jeans and a white already painted on top, I had pulled my hair back in a pony tail, but some of my hair still splayed in each direction. It framed my face, and I liked it, even if it made my hair look a little messy.

Angela and Irina took off a couple minutes ago to get table clothes and throw away cups, on the way home they were stopping to pick up the cake. Tanya was still sleeping, and I was fine setting up so far. We allowed the kids to stay up late intentionally so we would have the morning, but I was kind of lonely with the house so quiet.

The weather was nice, and I was glad our original plan for an outdoor painting party was going to work out just fine. I fumbled with the fold out table, finally got it out of the laundry room and opened the front door backing up pulling it when someone coughed. I caught the table before it crashed to the ground and woke everyone up.

"Looks like you need help." Edward said, and I was almost glad I couldn't see him from where I was trying to balance the table. I was blushing from being taken off guard. I had been doing a lot of thinking, and I came up with a few new things to add to my list of epiphanies.

People deal with things in different ways. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I've seen him every day for very long periods of time since that day at the mall. He is rather good with Elizabeth and all the other children too. He had spent the whole evening here after the movie.

I couldn't see what we had been through as a ploy, some big trick to get what he wanted. Maybe I am naive, maybe all girls that have that happen to them think this, but I just couldn't bring myself to think that he had played me. Obviously he had other women, but what had I expected? He is a man after all, he would want his, uh, needs taken care of. Shouldn't I have been grateful that he remembers everything about me? That wanted to be with me? For Christ sake he couldn't even remember Victoria's real name!

That just meant that I had meant something to him, while she hadn't. I didn't see it that way at the time… but that's all I've been able to think about lately, after I started to see it from another angle, now that I didn't have my hurt emotions getting in the way of my thinking.

He should have told me first that he hadn't been faithful, but it wasn't like we had any contact for the last six years, how I could expect him to not part way move on? Just because I didn't, I hadn't really thought about it from another point of view besides my own.

Hadn't I just given up hope? I had dated others, Mike, which only happened once and I regretted it, and Eric, who was a lot better than Mike, but I think still just wanted to get with me and head on his way. Good thing we never got that far. Should I hold it against Edward because he had a girlfriend, sure he forgot to tell me, but maybe it wasn't serious, maybe she was just a fling.

Angela helped me cook and prepare a lot last night, and when I asked her, she said he could have handled it better, but I should confront him about it if I ever wanted to stop wondering. A mystery this great is always better solved. She didn't really give me any insight other than that. I just needed to be honest with Edward, and hope to all hell that he was honest with me.

"That would be really nice." I answered him finally, and gave him a small smile over my shoulder. He had a gift bag in one hand and a tray of mashed potatoes. He saw me eyeing his dish.

"Alice said I should contribute… and I picked up every kind of coloring book they had when Alice and I picked up the potatoes. Alice, Jasper and Emmett will be here later." I told him where to put everything, and he hurried back to pick up the other end of the table.

We made it around back, him walking backwards and we set it up against the house. We had a side door, but it went through the garage and I just found it easier to go around the house then try to step over everyone's bikes.

"We have one more table, one's for the food, the other for the presents… Do you think we'll have enough picnic tables?" I asked Edward and he assessed and gave me an affirmative. I smacked my head with my palm as I thought of something else. I pulled my phone out.

"Lots of extra brushes… and see if they have something to hold a bunch of cups so everyone can have their own palate of colors… That would be fine." Good thing they were already out. I hadn't even thought about that. Usually it was just us, but we were doubling how many people were coming, plus everyone had a partner coming.

Irina had met up with Laurent; she was given the all clear to get him out in the open. His parents protested but the hospital didn't see a reason to say no and Laurent wanted to come. They treated him like he was brain dead. I didn't know what was going on, but he should he allowed to get out.

Edward and I got the last table set up, and we made small talk while we did that. We started to unfold the easels; the library let us borrow them. It was really nice of them, but I spent enough time there for them to feel comfortable lending them to me.

We finished setting up the back yard and we were just waiting for the table clothes to get here. The poster board and paint were under the table, and when someone was ready to paint, they could. Since we ran out of things to do, it started to become awkward.

"I think… I'm ready to talk." I said to Edward, and took a seat on the closest picnic table. We had moved the other ones from the white house Esme and Carlisle were staying at, over here for a little while; we would return them after the party.

"I'm sorry about before… I shouldn't have been angry that you had someone; I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me. It was selfish. I have dated since I met you… It's been over six years, I was a little emotional, and I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry I over reacted." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me; he took a seat across from me.

"You have nothing to apologize about Bella… I should have been up front about what happened the night before. I was just so, unbelievably ecstatic that I even got to see you again. I thought, I thought you had started a family with that man that hit you, he said he was her father, didn't he?" I nodded, and Edward cursed.

"We dated once, it didn't go well, he had been drunk. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, but he wouldn't stop showing up, playing with Elizabeth and bringing flowers. I guess he saw hitting me with his car as a way to get back in. I don't know why, since I never gave him anything to go off of." I shook my head, still noticing the uncomfortable factor in the air.

"I came to the wrong conclusion that night." He whispered.

"So you had stayed with me that night." He laid his hands, palms up on the table. He nodded, and a soft smile came to his lips. It wasn't the crooked one I loved, but it was nice.

"You said my name in your sleep." He whispered and I blushed. I hated my sleep talking I let everything out when I didn't want too. "I don't expect you to trust me, but I plan on working on that… If you'd let me, I'd like to start from the beginning with you, I mean, if you want that."

I looked down at my hands sitting in my lap. I did want to, and I think I could forgive him if it turned out that he dealt with loosing me by, uh, whoring around… I guess that would be alright. If I didn't have Elizabeth, I wondered often myself how I would have dealt with it. Perhaps I would have taken that road too.

Instead of answering him, I pulled my hands on the table, and slowly put them in his palm up ones. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew in a couple years when I really had lost Edward, I would regret not giving him this chance… We could start over from here, we could build trust, and we could get to know the grown up Edward and Bella.

His thumb strummed over my knuckles and I silently sucked my breath in from between my teeth. He could still do that to me. He sighed a thank you. When I found the courage to look up and meet his eyes, they were smoldering. I blushed again, and gave him a sad smile.

"Do you want to know… about that night?" I dropped my smile and shook my head no. I didn't want to hear about him with other women just yet. I wanted to start with getting to know him. I voiced what I wanted, and we played 20 questions, just like we did when we were on that cruise. The answers were different, but we were off to a good start.

"BELLA!" a booming voice howled from the front of the house. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I pulled out of Edwards grip and ran to the side of the house. There was just no possible way… he should be in Forks with his girlfriend, Leah. Were Sue and my Dad with him? I spotted him across the yard in the drive way of Esme, Carlisle and now Edward's temporary place.

"JACOB!" I squealed back and I booked it, he saw me coming and hurried to drop the bag he was carrying to catch me as I plowed into him. We twirled for a moment, before he put me on my feet to bear hug me.

"What the hell are you doing here," I said and seeing his face fall "not that I don't want you here." I amended. He shoved his thumb over his shoulder and I followed what he was pointing at, and the trunk closed. My dad and Sue did come; they had bags in their hands too.

"Surprise!" Charlie said, and I smiled running around Jacob to pull my dad in for a hug, followed closely by Sue.

"I'm so glad you're here Dad! Hope you brought painting clothes! Elizabeth with be so excited!" He laughed, and told me how Esme and Carlisle had tracked him down and invited him to stay with them for Elizabeth's birthday. They could only stay until Tuesday, but that was three more days than before.

"Since you refuse to visit us… We sucked it up and came to see you." Jacob joked and I helped them with one of their bags, we were half way to the door joking around when it hit me. They were invited before they knew that Edward was Elizabeth's father. I didn't know how Sue would react, but dad and Jacob would hate him, and they would be staying in the same house.

I looked back and tried to spot Edward. I just left him back there with no explanation, I just ran. "Wait guys." I said, "I want to introduce you to someone really important." We dropped the bags on the inside of the door, not wanting to wake Esme or Carlisle if they were sleeping still. I took a deep breath as we walked slowly back to the house.

"Elizabeth's father found us." I said and Jacob and my dad froze. Sue did a small smile, before seeing my dad's reaction and looking confused. "It wasn't how you think. We really did just get separated." I explained but Charlie still didn't look so sure. Jacob followed my train of thought.

"You're happy about this?" He asked me and I look him straight in the eye to tell him yes. He gave me a sad smile, it didn't reach his eyes, and he pulled me into a half hug. "Then I'd like to meet him. I trust you."

My dad still looked angry, Sue was talking to him quietly and I went over to him. "Dad, try to keep an open mind… He really did try hard to find us." I told him, taking him into a half hug the way Jacob had done me.

"Give me one minute to prepare him. Be nice." I told them as went back around my house. This would probably be a lot worse than I could imagine. My dad was not the forgiving type and in his eyes, Edward left me pregnant after taking his fifteen year old daughters virginity.

I made it around the garage, and I tumbled right into Edward. He fell backwards and I was right there on top of him. My knees on either side of his hips, and my cheeks flushed pink. He had been walking around this way, and I felt really bad leaving him awkwardly wondering what to do now.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed, and I lifted my face above his with my hands on either side of his head, which put us in a more awkward position, especially because of the friction it caused as my hips grinded his. I froze, and he looked lost, just like I did, so I just blurted what was going on, without getting up.

"My dad and Sue came to visit me, they brought Jacob, he's been my childhood friend since the first summer I visited my dad. He stuck by me through the pregnancy. He has a girlfriend, and he promised to be nice, but my dad… he's a bit thick headed. Don't be intimidated, he will be mean to you, I'm sorry." I rushed, and I wondered if it even made sense what I said since it was so fast it ran together.

He laughed, and my blush deepened. His chest rumbled underneath me, and I sat all the way up. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, getting to my feet above him. I offered him my hand. He took it, but didn't use me to get up, just held it to be polite.

"We landed in the grass, its fine, and I don't blame your dad for not liking me already, all things considered." He gave me the crooked smile and I melted.

"Do you want a couple minutes or can I drag you over there? They are staying with Esme and Carlisle, did they tell you?" He shook his head no. "Honestly, I'm not surprised they forgot with everything…" and I blushed, trailing off. I took his hand and rounded the corner, dragging him along to meet my only real blooded relative that hated him to begin with.

I dropped his hand as soon as we reached the rag tag group of my family, plus Jacob. My dad was red faced and looking at his shoes, Jacob had an easy smile on his face, confidence exuding from his stance, and Sue had a pleasant welcome smile.

"Sue, Charlie, Jacob" I said point to them each, "this is Edward, Elizabeth's father." I paused at the title; it seemed the safest since I didn't know what he really was besides that. I reversed the greeting and introduced them to Edward.

"Welcome to the family." Sue said softly and Charlie gave her a sideways look, still red in the face. Jacob was a bit more boisterous and grabbed on to his shoulder, clapping down on it twice before taking his cue and getting the rest of his bags. I guess I didn't think that Jacob would feel funny about being a part of the meeting. He was giving us our time.

"Thank you, I have a lot of catching up to do." Edward responded politely, I'm sure mostly referring to Elizabeth, but a part of me knew he was talking about me too. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly.

"How did Elizabeth take it?" Charlie asked, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Really well, they hit it off from the start; all she talks about now is him." I answer softly, trying to entice my father to come out of his thick shell. He snorted lightly, and I didn't know exactly how to take that gesture. Did he not believe me, or did he not think Edward could be a good father.

"I didn't know about Elizabeth, Charlie. I have been looking for your daughter for a very long time. I called every person who bought a ticket on that cruise line, asking if they had a daughter named Isabella." He started to explain, but Charlie held up his hand, not wanting to hear another word.

"How old are you boy?" He asked, and the chief of police was coming out of him, I hated when he did this interrogation thing.

"Twenty-three" He answered with a slight question in his voice. I could tell where he was going with this. Charlie had been asking me questions about Edward since the beginning and I refused to answer any of them. Charlie desperately wanted it to be statutory rape, but it wasn't you had to be three years apart, Edward and I were only two and a half. I had been below the legal age of consent though, but we had been out on open water, where the sea wasn't owned by any one state so there weren't really any laws out there.

"You were seventeen then, sleeping with my fifteen year old daughter." Edward stiffened slightly.

"I was almost sixteen, that doesn't really count." I retorted, but I took a deep breath, defending him now would only add fuel to the fire, I had to hold back if I even wanted them to have a half way stable relationship.

"It's all in the past dear," Sue said to him "Would you like to be judged for the acts you did when you were seventeen. I was there when you were strolling around vandalizing property and sleeping with young girls. This is hardly any different, except it's your daughter." Sue suddenly became a really awesome step mother.

"We went to high school together." Sue went on. "You should hear some of the stories! And to think he's chief of police now!" I could see what she was getting at, people change, and dad needed to realize that any act done that young, was driven by stupidity and naivety.

"I am sorry." Edward said, looking my dad in the face, even though my dad refused to meet his eyes. I was surprised when he did look up and at least meet his eyes. He nodded, but the redness gave it away that he was still angry.

Sue asked to see their rooms, and I went along with Edward just in case there needed to be some damage control. That went over a little better than I imagined. I was glad Jacob took it so easily, but I imagine since he was fully committed to Leah now, that his feeling for me diminished.

-Alice POV-

"BITCH!" I screamed into the phone. "You PSYCHOTIC CRAZY BITCH!" This was beyond reason, beyond any explanation! How could she possible throw away Bella's contact information because she was angry? Hadn't she seen Edward suffering through the years? It never once crossed her mind to tell Edward she hadn't just left him high and dry. NOOO, then we would know that she was a horrible sister who let her own selfish feelings get in the way of what was right!

She never once even came clean, she just pretended like she wasn't involved, and because of her it could have all be over before it even began!

"She had a child Rose." I could hear her sobs pause, then intensify. It echoing in my phone and she could barely breath. "Elizabeth grew up not knowing her father, Bella went through all of that alone because you were jealous that she had our attention and it was your trip."

Jasper touched my shoulder mostly for support but also to calm me down. I honestly just couldn't believe it. Things started to make sense though. Bella had always let me dress her and Rose never let me do anything like that. She liked her clothes her own way. When Bella was gone, Rose started to offer to let me do what I had done for Bella.

I thought Rose just realized from Bella how much I enjoyed it, and she was coming into her sister role with me. We had hung out and started to really be friends after that. Now, I knew she had only been doing that out of guilt!

She had tried over and over to hook Edward up with everyone she knew, she would make him go on dates and she failed over and over. She was trying to get him to move on, so she wouldn't have to see him suffering. She had done all of this after Bella, not to help us recover but to elevate her guilt.

"Edward suffered for years! Even getting him away and living here he couldn't sleep through the night! He loved her but it's so much deeper than that! How could you possible just get rid of the only way we could contact her!" I wasn't yelling anymore, I was still just as angry.

"I wish I could undo it!" She took a deep sobbing breath. "Even on the plane!" her voice cracked and it was a shrill girly voice. "I was so mad at myself! I couldn't believe I threw it away." She took in a few breathes. "How could I possible know she was having a baby." She made a deep throaty noise. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you didn't know… you have no idea just how deeply you hurt them! Elizabeth and Edward are starting over, but Bella doesn't want to listen right now. They are starting to get to know each other, but… Rose you're a selfish horrible person." And I clicked the phone off; I was tired of listen to her sobs and her pitiful apologies.

"Do you think you were a little harsh on her? She just threw a piece of paper away, although she knew we wouldn't be able to find Bella again." Jasper wanted me to see this in another way, but I was too furious! I could have known my niece, I could have kept my best friend and my brother Edward wouldn't have had such a horrible time.

Jaspers phone rang, and I knew it would be Emmett, wondering what the hell happened because Rosalie was too upset to get anything out of her. He wouldn't call me because I was the one who upset her. It didn't matter, when Emmett found out what happened he would be on our side. He had loved Bella, they joked all the time, and she could keep up with him.

Jasper took the call, and walked to our room. I knew he wanted to explain this rationally, and I was too upset to tell Emmett without yelling. Unfortunately, this meant that Rose would be too afraid to show her face around us while she was down here for vacation. But that didn't matter because at least I'd still get to Emmett and that's all that really mattered at this point.

Rose said if she could do it all over again, she wouldn't have thrown it away, but I just couldn't bring myself to thinking that anyone in their right mind would keep their brother from someone they are dating and their sister from their best friend just because we liked her.

I didn't want to forgive her. I didn't think I could ever look at her in the same way. She was hateful and spiteful and she ruined apart of our lives that should have been joyful. I had to let Edward know, I knew Bella did but I doubt they would discuss this. I would stand by whatever Edward decided about this whole thing.

He was going to the movies and then it was Elizabeth's birthday and I didn't want him to be angry for either event. This was his chance to put everything right in his own mind and for Bella and Elizabeth. If Rose would get in the way again, it would be over her dead body.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich. I made another for Jasper, and I waited at the table for him. It didn't take him long to finish up on his phone call before he joined me.

"Emmett is furious, but he doesn't want to upset Rose more than she already is. He was going for a drive to get away for a couple hours. He's still making it to meet his niece, but he said Rose probably wouldn't. Go figure." He took a bite from his sandwich.

"I know she didn't mean for it to happen like this, but it did, and she needs to see what the hell she did. How much she's hurt us." I explained and Jasper didn't disagree with me. I hadn't expected him not to defend her, but I was glad he hadn't.

"Bella was my friend too. We had a good understanding of each other, and a few times, she came to me for advice on Edward. Mostly when she was too embarrassed to ask him herself or afraid you would be to forward about it with Edward." He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to see Rose for awhile." I told him, and I knew Edward would be home tonight in enough time to pick up some potatoes to make for our covered dish, and he needed to get Elizabeth a present too. I told Jasper and accepted the topic change.

Damn Rosalie, I couldn't help but think maybe she couldn't have children because her karma was coming back to her. I felt guilty for even thinking, and I pushed it away before I felt sorry for Rosalie. She put this on herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen:

"All I'm saying is try to be careful." Tanya warned. "I'm not trying to get you upset, I just don't want you jumping into anything too fast, and I don't want you to trust him just yet. This was Victoria; anyone who would be with her has to have something wrong with them." I sighed, the party was over and all the kids had a sleep over on the living room floor.

Her birthday had been amazing. Everyone painted at least one picture, and even though Emmett was the only one that didn't make it (and obviously Rose), we did get to talk on the phone for a bit. He would be coming by tomorrow and have the whole day to catch up. Alice had the idea of meeting at the park and making it a picnic date, they promised Rose wouldn't be there, and I was upset about that. Whatever they wanted, it would work out eventually.

Esme and Carlisle had a blast with Elizabeth. I didn't feel so bad about the money anymore, since they were her real grandparents. They bought tickets to a pony show, and she gets to ride a real pony. She was so happy she starting signing away, not remember to speak. Esme caught some of it from the classes she's been taking, and Elizabeth was ecstatic she could sign too.

Edward helped a lot. Cleaning up after the kids and helping me any chance he had. Charlie had calmed down after Carlisle and he had a heart to heart. It only got better when Alice came into the picture. Charlie was in love with Alice. Anything Alice said, Charlie would make a gallant effort for her. It was quite funny.

Jacob loved kids, and he was covered in paint by the end of the day. It was a wonderful sight, and he had started the paint fight. He should have known that all our kids would stick together. Silly Jacob. Sue was a gentle spirit, and Elizabeth loved having two grandmas when before she didn't have any. Renee hadn't sent her a thing for her birthday, didn't even call. I barely mentioned her anymore.

"I know you mean well, but I feel like if I don't try this now, it will be too late later. I have to give him a chance, and the first one doesn't count because it was an accident." We were on the couch together, it was late, but it took a while for me to calm down after suck an ordeal.

Kate and Garrett got along great, and I liked Garrett. He was fun, but philosophical, I had told Kate she did good, and I gave Garrett a heads up to stand up for himself with Tanya and she would respect him. We were instant friends.

Laurent was worse than I expected. He wasn't brain dead, he just had a bad limp and half of his face was burned pretty badly. He had to be in a wheel chair for part of the time, but he could still function, he just needed some help.

Irina thinks his parents don't want to deal with him at all. She had invited them, but they said no, without an excuse or making it friendly, it was just a flat out no. He'd started physical therapy finally. This new hospital gave him more freedoms to himself, than relying on his parents, who had a lot of money. Irina thinks he was transferred because the parents were losing their footing at the old hospital too. He should have been in physical therapy a long time ago, but money talks and his parents wanted them to focus on his memories.

The hospital, St. Anthony's already trusted Irina with a lot of information, especially after they seen Nahuel. They wanted her to take over his affairs and get it straightened out that he could make his own decisions. Which, they were basically implying that they should get married to get him out from under their hold. She was seriously considering it, even if he divorced her later, she would have given him his freedom. Tanya said that is the wrong reason to marry anyone and said no, surprise, surprise.

"It does count. Maybe not as a second chance, since it was his first, but I would go so far as his second chance was the day you went over there with the scrap books and this is the third one!" She wasn't getting angry; she was just making sure I was being careful about this.

Edward was great at the party. He wasn't jealous of Elizabeth and Jacobs connection. He spoke to everyone and he even won over Laurent, Kate, Garrett, Tyler and Angela. Tyler had brought Anne, and she fit in just fine. Edward and I even flirted just a bit.

"You know what they say… Third time's the charm!" She blew air from her mouth, and I snuck a kiss on her cheek. "Stop worrying so much. Edward, he's always been different to me. I don't know how to explain it."

"That's why I worry. I'm afraid you'll be so engrossed in him that… well I don't know, I just don't want you to be that tore up again. It took us a long time for you to be happy when you got here." I couldn't meet her eyes after that. We were talking quietly since everyone was asleep.

I didn't like thinking about that time. After I had Elizabeth, and she looked so much like Edward, it took me awhile to really move one. I had waited throughout the pregnancy and even until I came to this house, but when I first showed up, I had lost a lot of hope. The only friend I really had was Jacob and at that time, we weren't really happy with one another. His feelings for me got in the way.

Charlie wanted Jacob and me to get together, but I didn't feel that way toward him, and even if I did, I didn't want to ruin the only friendship I had left. Charlie loved me, but he was a quiet man who kept to himself. He loved Elizabeth, no doubt, but he didn't like having a baby around, he was nervous with her.

Coming to this house was a new beginning, and I was blessed to be placed with these women. I was going through a rough time, moving here meant being away from where Edward knew I was. He didn't have this number, and I made myself let him go.

Although, Alice and Jasper swear up and down, and from their facial expressions, I believe them. Rose never gave Edward that piece of paper. She never even mentioned it. I hadn't brought it up to Edward, just in case he had received it… but I didn't think so.

"Thanks Tanya." I gave her a smile and got up from the couch. It was late, but I wasn't tired. I told Tanya I would sit on the porch for a moment or two, and she nodded, telling me she would sleep on the couch, just in case one of the kids woke up scared. She was really thoughtful.

The air was brisk, and sucking in a chilled breath made my lungs feel fuller. Maybe I was just elated that things were finally going right for once. I figure, after years of ridicule for being twenty one and having a six year old daughter. Knowing Edward was somewhere out there and never knowing exactly where, losing my mother and most of my friends, especially Alice. It was about time things started to work out for me.

"Don't think I'm creepy." I jumped at Edward's voice. "I saw you out here from my window, and thought I'd offer my company. I couldn't sleep." I calmed my racing heart down enough to nod, scooting over on the step to give him enough room to sit with me.

"I feel… a lot better." I let out, and I wasn't sure why I was telling Edward. It was so natural to open up to him, so natural to be with him, and I could see what Tanya was saying. I had to keep this in check, I wanted to be sure that Edward was the person I thought.

"I feel a lot better too… It's really about time something went right." My eyes widened as he voiced what I had just thought. We were on the same wave length, maybe Edward was in tune with me the same way I fell in tune with him.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." And this silence that followed, was a peaceful one, just the way it used to be when the world had been at our fingertips. Before the real word came crashing into us and tore us apart from the inside out.

"Can I ask you something… without taking this the wrong way, or… you getting too angry." He said he would, well at least try. I steadied myself and started giving myself a mental pep talk. I could handle this, I needed to know the truth and if I was going to start this up with Edward, we needed to be open with one another.

"Did you know… the morning I was flying out," I studied his face as he adjusted to the topic change, I wanted to be sure. "That I had seen Rosalie. I couldn't find anyone else, and I was running out of time. I gave her all the information I could think of for you to reach me." His eyes widened and I was sure that they would fall out of their sockets, they were so wide.

I wasn't worried until he stopped responded. His phone started to ring, and when he didn't more I reached for it in his pocket. I pushed it out, and hit send after seeing that it was Alice.

"He's in shock I think… I, uh… oops." Alice laughed.

"Give him three minutes. If I didn't call, you would have woken up Carlisle, and he doesn't need to know. Not because I am choosing Rosalie's side, she was a dirty bitch for doing that, but they don't need to be involved more than they have to be."

"It doesn't matter really. It happened a long time ago." I sighed. "I'm not going to say that we're best friends… but, I know what it's like to be judged on one stupid move. I'm not about to do that to someone else." Alice was silent.

"I… wow Bella." And I could tell Alice was about to cry. "I didn't expect that… I, you're right." She took a steadying breath. "You make me want to be a better person, Bella." The phone call was over before I could respond.

"You make me want to be a better person too." Edward whispered, and for real, I didn't expect him to come out of his shock for the whole three minutes. I turned to him, and he was closer than I previously judged. I didn't move my face away from his, but I blushed placing his phone on his leg. His eyes were filled with heat, with a hint of anxiety and humor.

"You haven't changed so much… for awhile, all I could see were the differences between then and now, but you are still Bella" he moved a fraction forward, and I still didn't back up "My warm, trusting, forgiving Bella."

I moved the rest of the way forward, closing the small gap between us. It was an innocent kiss, our first one in this new chapter. It still sent shivers down my spine, and I lost my grip on where I was and there was only Edward, just how it used to be.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" He asked once we parted a crooked smile on his face, and a loopy smile on mine. I tried to keep myself under control. I was just telling myself how I needed to reign myself in when it came to him.

"Where?" I asked, and leaned back to my proper position beside him. It was the only thing I could think of to get myself back to where I wanted to be.

"Your pick, as long as you say yes." I giggled; Edward was all about definite answers. He didn't like wondering later what meant what, and that suited me, because I was open with about everything.

"Is this a date?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow up as high as I could manage. I was determined not to seem too excited, even though I was bursting out the seams with joy. This was really happening, honest to goodness, if you would have told me three months ago I would see, let alone be dating Edward. I would have laughed in your face.

"I would really like it to be, but if you'd rather it not…" I interrupted. "Yes." I answered. "I'd really like that." He broke out in a huge grin, like he won the lottery rather than got a date from me. Since he let his feelings show plainly on his face, I did the same.

"Can I tell you what happened yet?" he asked after a few minutes passed in contented silence. I could feel my face fell, and then stiffen. He really wanted to tell me what happened. I took a deep breath, I could handle this, and I knew I could, but not now.

"Don't be mean to Rose, alright?" I met his eyes after a moment, and I knew I had hurt his feeling by ignoring his question. If it would have been someone I hadn't known, sure, but this was Victoria, the double H! She had tormented us for a long time, and thinking of her lying with Edward… After so long, I just… I didn't want to yet.

"I will discuss it with her, but I will not use harsh words." I snorted. I didn't want Rose to be exiled from her family. I think that's what she had been afraid of. She saw me as taking her place, being Alice's best friend, it coming so naturally. Getting the silent but intense Jasper to come out of his shell, joking with Emmett and falling in love with Edward.

I had a lot of time to think of all the possibilities, and I wasn't mad at Rose. She's the only one that never really opened up to me, and I had tried a few times to get her to think of me as a friend, but I had eclipsed her, in her eyes. That had been her vacation, and instead of everyone appeasing her, and doing what she wanted, I was there.

"That just means you will be mean without calling her names. That hardly counts as nice." I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. My cheeks heated, hearing that musical velvety laugh coming from him, in response to me.

"Damn, you see right through me!" I rolled my eyes.

"That was barely an answer." I smiled at him, and feeling rather confident in myself for a change, I took him off guard when he turned to me with an answer. I rushed forward and our lips connected, I could feel his smile underneath my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his found their way around my hips.

Our kiss deepened, and when his tongue darted into me, I battled his with my own. The fight for dominance was thrilling, overwhelming and before it went any farther, I pulled back, disentangled myself and shook the residual warmth waves from my body.

"Good night Edward." I whispered, getting to my feet.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled up the stairs, she had been up there for the last thirty minutes, what could possibly be taking so long. "You better not have clothes all over your floor! We just put everything away." I heard giggles, and I smile in spite of myself.

"What can you do?" Angela said. "I think our girls are bad influences on each other… Carmen is getting obsessed with her own clothes, and Liz is started to really take an interest in Barbie clothes." I sighed; I really hoped she didn't start asking for new outfits for those little dolls. She had been playing with Carmen's dolls more frequently.

"At least they aren't influencing Nahuel and Eleazar with those dolls, and their dresses." I laughed, and Angela joined it. I couldn't imagine either boy taking an interest in what they look like, although Irina and Tanya have expressed that they'd like their boys to start dressing themselves. They've had to lay their clothes out every day, and Elizabeth usually laid my clothes out. It was strange thinking how boys and girls are innately different.

We went about packing our picnic. I made peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches until we ran out of bread, I put chips in little plastic baggies, and I took juice boxes out of the freezer, by the time we used all this, the drink will be chilly and de-thawed.

I snuck the box of gushers in the bag, usually excess amounts of sugar weren't allowed, and we kept the candy up high. This was a special occasion; picnics always had candy and food that was bad for you. I closed the fruit salad lid and added it to the pile. We needed to eat this before it went bad anyways; fruit went really well with picnics.

Irina went the hospital this morning, Nahuel stayed here. They were having grown up talk about what should happen next. I hoped she could find him a way out of this sticky web, but I feel like they should go through their parents, have him stand up for himself to them, rather than go behind their backs.

Tanya, on the other hand, had a second date with Marcus. He passed his first round and moved on to the second. They were going to a movie, and then meeting us for an early dinner in the park. I thought he was nice, but Tanya, always being cynical says no one has gotten to know him yet. I say, Tanya's paranoia is getting to her head.

"I kissed Edward… twice." I admitted, getting it off my chest. "Do you think that was a bad idea?" She paused, holding up one of our old blankets, thinking it over.

"Well did he explain himself?" She finally asked, I looked down and blushed, I guess I should have let him tell me?

"He asked to explain, he wanted to, but I wasn't ready." I told her not wanting to meet her eyes. I was afraid she would tell me what a horrible idea that had been, and I needed to be careful. Tanya, I could ignore, but if Angela told me, I would listen.

"Well, at least you talked about that. What happened afterward?" she retorted, and a small smile popped on my face. I couldn't help it.

"He asked me on a date." I told her, and then I remember something vital. "Rosalie, she never gave him my information. Still give her a fair chance when you meet her, but I swear the look on his face when I told him…" I explained, and when she composed herself enough I elaborated about how Rose thought of me as taking her place, getting along with everyone where she couldn't.

"Was he upset? I can't promise I'll like her, but Jesus Bella, you realize what this means… Edward would have kept in contact with you! You would be off somewhere in a nice house, married to a doctor. She ruined that for you." Angela had the right to be angry for me, but she had something wrong.

"I think this was supposed to happen… I would have never gone here, I wouldn't have met you and had this wonderful family, I wouldn't have gone to this college and I would have been a different person. Sure, I would have had Edward, and I am kind of mad about that, but how can I be angry with her, when, because of her, my life has turned out better than I could have imagined?" This took her off guard. I took this time to zip up the food bag after putting some plates and silverware in next to the napkins.

"Yeah… maybe it was fate, you know? Maybe you were meant to meet Edward here… Oh my! When you got hit by that car, he was your doctor. Perhaps it was an accident you met him early, and had Elizabeth… Or maybe you were supposed to be separated so you knew that being apart was too much and to never let each other go." She took a deep breath, and I could hear the tears coming before they came out of her.

"I like Tyler… but I miss Ben! Every time he touches me, I think of when Ben touched me. Even holding hands Bella!" I jogged around the counter and pulled her into my lap as I sat down on the couch. "I know it's wrong, but I'm not sure if I can see Tyler anymore. It's not fair to him." She curled into my lap, taking shallow short breaths.

"I really like him… but I feel like I'm betraying Ben. I still feel like I'm his, and giving myself to another man is just too wrong." She continued to rant around how much she loves Ben, and how horrible he must feel seeing her with someone else, but she was wrong.

"Angela." I said sternly for the third time, and she finally stopped and met my eyes. She was in so much pain. "I want you to imagine something for me." She was confused, but I continued. "Think of Ben in your shoes and you in his. Imagine him raising Carmen alone, seeing you in her smile… He loves you every day, even though he can't see you. He holds out for almost seven years… and a nice girl comes along, but she isn't you. Would you like him to walk around for the rest of his life, to afraid to move on for fear of loving you less?" She sucked in a deep breath, and chocked it out.

"You will never love him any less than you do now, but you can't waste away waiting to join him. He wouldn't want that. He wants you to be happy, and you can still love him, and love someone else too. It's not impossible, and I know you and your big heart could fit a million more people in there, let alone just Tyler." Her sobs grew quieter and quieter, and we cuddled on the couch.

"Thanks Bella… I wouldn't want Ben to do this…" She got off me slowly, reluctantly like she didn't want to leave my side just yet. "I was going to tell Tyler today I couldn't see him anymore, but I won't now." I gave her a proud smile, and she gave me a hopeful one.

Rose showed up for the picnic, she was dazed, and I think a bit overwhelmed. She was disheveled, her normal radiant beauty diminished by her messy hair, red worn eyes with dark circles under them, her cheeks blotchy with her overall demeanor sluggish and her shoulders slumped.

Edward tensed beside me on the blanket, but I wasn't upset. Tanya and Marcus weren't back from their date, Kate and Garrett were swinging, Irina was helping Laurent walk the trail, his doctor wanted him to be more active, Angela was sitting with Tyler by the play area on a bench, and Alice and Jasper wasn't here yet. The kids were all getting ridiculously dirty playing on the playground.

Emmett ran over, I stood up and braced myself for a rib crushing bear hug, and he didn't disappoint. I laughed and he put me down on my feet. He had a big goofy grin on his face and he patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Geeze Bells, you grew at least two feet! Good thing Edward loves long legs." I blushed, "And you still get all red in the face!" He reached up to ruffle my hair, but I ducked out of his reach.

"I missed you Em." I told him, and his smile turned from the goofy one, to the soft one, and that told me all I needed to know. He pulled me into a half hug, kissing the top of my head.

"So Princess Sparkle, where is the little nugget?" I couldn't help but giggle, I covered my mouth and tried to stifle it, but Emmett's booming laughter over took mine. Rose stepped forward a couple steps, still not coming too close, but a few feet away from us. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. I left Edward to introduce Emmett, and I walked over to Rose as they walked over to the playground.

We stood a foot away from each other for awhile. I wasn't sure what to say, and I could only imagine the dilemma she was having. I didn't want to be overly nice to her, but I didn't want to be mean either. I just wanted to know why. So I asked her.

"Why… Rose, I get that I made you mad by stealing your attention… but, why?" I expected her to glare, like she had always done whenever I had spoken to her on the cruise ship. It was the only way I could imagine her, since it was the only way I knew her. She didn't glare; she surprisingly started to get teary eyed.

"There isn't a good enough reason…" She took a deep throaty breath. "There isn't a good enough excuse." Her tears started to stream down her face, she had always seemed so perfect, so untouchable, and it was unearthing to see her so… exposed.

"Alright…" I said, noting that she hadn't said sorry to me, just that she didn't have a real reason. So I turned my back and started walking toward Edward. She stopped me, running to step in front of me.

"Wait." She whispered, and I did as she asked. For the life of me I had no idea why I did, but I figured if she had something else to say, I could wait. It's not like I couldn't wait just a few more minutes after so long. Patients came fairly easy after that.

"I'm sorry." She said, and she met my eyes to show me she meant it. "None of my reasons are good enough, but you have to know what happened. I threw it away, as soon as you were out of sight." I flinched, wow, that really took a lot of hate to not even consider giving it to Edward. She continued.

"We didn't leave on our proper plane, Alice arranged for one that next morning, and Edward wouldn't stop looking, so I went back, I couldn't remember what trash can, and I didn't want them to know what I was doing." She shook her head, and I just blinked, not moving in the slightest.

"On the plane ride, when it really hit me. When the full impact of what I had done affected me, when Edward was all but acting reasonable, asking how to get the passengers contact information, if anyone knew her last name… He was… crazy." I looked away then, after Rose gave a small regretful smile.

"Alice was helping him, Jasper was already making calls. Emmett was on funny overtime, just trying to get the mood to lighten, but we were leaving you behind there. Everyone knew it, and no amount of effort could stop the overwhelming tension, sorrow and for me, guilt from building." She wiped at her eyes and I looked at her again.

"I tried for years to make it up to them, I figured, as long as I found a way for them to miss you less, I would be part way redeeming myself, but I never came clean. I tried to hook Edward up, with anyone really, I became Alice's doll, letting her dress me, like you let her. I talked to her about mindless things, trying to be like you were with her… But I realized that I wasn't you and I couldn't ever take your spot or make up for the scar you left, I left on my family.

"I didn't know about Elizabeth, how could I?" and the sobs really started then. "A little girl, my niece, and all this time, my brother was a father… I had done more damage than I even imagined. I am sorry Bella. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I have no right to ask… but I have to try… Can I be in Elizabeth's life? Can you not tell her about what I had done? I don't want her to hate me for taking her father away." I was silent.

That was a lot to take in. I believed her, and I didn't want to hold it against her. I wanted this to be over, we all knew what happened, except Esme and Carlisle, and we could move on now. We could start over, all of us, and Elizabeth was my main focus. I wasn't going to dwell on the past, because all that would do is hurt her. This was her aunt Rosalie, and as long as from this point on she was nothing but civil to me, regardless of her feelings, I could forgive her.

"Edward already knows." I told her, and she nodded, even though it was a statement. "Alice, Jasper and Emmett as well, no one else needs to know." Her eyes widened. "What's in the past is over, and I'm not going to let it control me anymore. I've mourned for your family, and now that I have it again, I'm not going to ruin it." She all but tackled me, her arms going around my neck and she cried, but it was so different then her previous tears.

"Thank you!" She squeezed through her gasps of breaths "oh thank you so much!" I smiled and wrapped my hands around her waist. Glad that was over, and mostly glad that I could leave that all behind, I vowed I wouldn't think about it, let alone mention it again. She pulled away from me, and we had matching timid smiles on our faces.

Emmett introduced her to Elizabeth, and Edward and I decided to take a walk before the rest of our party arrived. Jacob, Charlie, Sue, Esme and Carlisle, all were going to meet us here in an hour. That was plenty of time for a walk.

"You've forgiven her?" Edward asked, as we made our way down the path, I reached out for his hand, and he responded. I nodded, giving him an uncertain smile. Did he not want me too?

"Then I will too." I leaned into his shoulder, content and finally completely happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Nameless

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Stephanie Meyers happens to be the creator, owner, everything of Twilight.

A/N: so I just figured out the symbolism behind the twilight series book covers. In my defense… I was pretty distracted. Edward does that to me. ;) OOOH, this story is on its way out… I'm thinking this is the last-ish chapter. It's gone on long enough I think. Thoughts?

Sorry about the chapter fourteen mishap. I had changed my mind about what was going on and uploaded the wrong one! My bad, _**reread the last part of fourteen if you didn't already.**_

Fifteen

-Alice POV-

"Admit it, before I dig my stiletto into your eye!" Rose had this covered, who could have known that she was such a bad ass. I had the camera rolling, and even if we couldn't turn this into the police, at least Bella would know the truth. It was hidden above the television facing her.

We were in Rose and Emmett's hotel room, they would have to get a new one after this, but once Rose knew this was the only way I would forgive her for what she did… She was on top of it, throwing out suggestions and now whipping Victoria's ass.

We tracked her down, and Emmett went into action. Jasper went too, but he was there for back up. Emmett ordered the whole bar a glass of beer, because he was finally a dad. All lies of course to peak Cunt bag Victoria's interest. She was hook, line and sinker as soon as she found out he wasn't married. Emmett had a high tolerance, so he just pretended that he didn't. He was stumbling out of there, but had enough sense to tell her about his hotel, since his girlfriend was in the hospital.

Rose and I were waiting in the room, Camera and rope ready. This was so illegal, but if we got her to admit it, I doubt she would tell anyone. We were going to let her go, and isn't it more like we were making a citizen's arrest of a speculated rapist?

Jasper and Emmett were on lookout, Emmett roaming the halls and Jasper was leaning against the door, refusing to leave us alone with the bitch, just in case she somehow overpowered us. Of course, Rose was a surprise, she took this as a chance to redeem herself and she was doing it with 110%.

"Stop!" Victoria was sobbing, and I'm sure the screams would have alerted someone, but Emmett told us the hotel was small, and most of the keys were still on the board. Anyone here would probably think this is some sex thing.

"You are a rapist!" Rose growled, Victoria was already face down in the carpet, Rose's shoe on her head, her other knee on her lower back. She grabbed Victoria's arm. "I know how to get rid of a body." Rose threatened; we defiantly couldn't give the tape to the police. Maybe we could cut the rest of the video out and just get her admission. Nah, I didn't want to get in trouble at all for this.

"If you admit what you did to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, we will let you go, just like that." I explained, wanting this over with. She snarled up at me, and Rose strained to keep her down, she hadn't thrown a punch yet, but I knew Rose was close.

"I know your faces, you will all go to jail for this!" Victoria yelled, and Rose grabbed the back of her hair.

"There isn't a mark on you! We have an alibi and you have a record with three speculations of rape. We don't have any record. It will be your word against ours and we covered our trail, you were seen leaving with a guy, again. Not a group of us, we just need you to confess so we can fix our brothers relationship, which you DESTROYED." Rose was good; she was forgiven, even if we didn't get a confession.

Fear was in her eyes for the first time. "You go around ruining people. You are a horrible woman, and use men at their weakest." Rose gripped her hair tighter and made her met her eyes. "What did someone leave you? You're a weak little bitch; he probably didn't even care about you." She flailed slightly, before her eyes went dead. Rose hit the nail on the head, and she was giving up.

"Look…" She said, and Rose let up some on her hair. "Edward came with me willingly, but he didn't have sex with me. He just kept saying her name, telling me to leave him alone. I didn't rape him." She said, and I sucked in my breath. "Most of them do have sex with me, and I don't rape anyone… they are just drunk." She fought a little, and Rose let go of her arm.

"I'm going to let you up… keep talking." Rose moved out of the way, and besides a messy head of hair and slight rug burn on her chin, she was fine. She glared at us, but she was already defeated we had what we wanted.

"There isn't much else to say." She pulled her chin up in defiance and pride, Rose faked a move toward her, and Victoria flinches away. "Fine! I'm sorry! Is that what you want? Jesus, can I go now?" She wanted a guarantee that she can leave.

"How many men have you ruined? How many relationships?" She met my eye, but kept glancing at Rosalie, usually everyone was afraid of me, I was proud my sister knew how to hold her own too, although I would have enjoyed throwing this bitch to the ground.

Not that we do this often, but when business needed taken care of, I was always the one to do the scaring, it was kind of nice to be the voice of reason. Victoria was naturally leaning toward me, or rather, leaning away from Rose.

"A lot, I won't do it anymore." She lied, and I glared, she thought that was what I wanted to hear. "Most of the women I monitor that still had men around, I… um… ruined their relationship. I'm sure they all talk, but nothing can stick to me! It isn't rape." She clarified and the rape thing really bothered her.

"It is rape, its date rape, you get men in an alternate state of mind and take them somewhere either fuck them, or make them think they did. Edward said no, did you try to convince him otherwise? If they say no, you are supposed to respect that, not try and persuade them." I was very matter of fact.

Her mouth dropped open, she changed her mind and her chin stuck out defiantly again, the rug burn there was really starting to contrast her pale skin. She was glaring me down but that was the facts, she was seducing these men when they weren't thinking properly. We were silent, and I knew what I said was getting through to her.

"It isn't rape." She said, more to convince herself than convince us. Rose shook her head, and the motion made Victoria swivel around and watch her. I smiled slightly before whipping it off my face as Victoria focused on me again.

"It is rape, now get out of here." I said. Victoria tip toed around Rose, who didn't budge an inch, making her sweat trying to get out of here. Jasper held the door for her, and she looked relieved. She wouldn't go to the police now that she knew deep down she was a rapist.

Jasper took out his phone and called Emmett back, we busted our ass to get all Rose and Emmett's stuff out of the room, with the Camera. We needed to leave the scene of the crime. They already returned their key, and this place was too small to afford cameras.

We booked it out of there while Emmett watched the tape; still slightly pissed I made him miss out on the action. If a huge angry man was in the room with us, who was on his way to being drunk, I didn't think it would blow over well.

He was in the back seat with Rose, Jasper was driving and I was a passenger, as soon as we left the parking lot, I let out a sigh. If she was going to call the police, it would have been soon, and the cops would probably already be here. I didn't see us getting in trouble for this, so we wouldn't.

I heard the audio pick up and Rose's line about her stiletto. Emmett's booming laughter filled the car, and I couldn't help but join in. Rose and Jasper laughed too, and Jasper had to pull over, so he could bend over and hold on to his stomach as his mirth grew out of control.

It was mostly relief and giddiness. Filled with the joy of knowing we saved Edward and Bella's relationship. They were tolerating each other, and kissed I knew that, but I wanted to skip all the silly forgiveness stuff, especially since Edward didn't do anything wrong. He didn't know that of course.

"To Bella's, let's get this over with!" Emmett proclaimed when the laughter in the car died down a few giggles. He pulled Rose to him, and I knew they would be happy again after this. If I didn't forgive her, Jasper wouldn't have, and if Jasper didn't, who was really close with Emmett, then he wouldn't fully forgive her. Edward and Bella let her off the hook too easily, but after they saw this anything lingering would vanish.

We started to drive again, and we did go to Bella's house. We pulled into the white house our parents and Bella's parents were staying at. Rose and Emmett would be staying here until they had to go back home. We helped them with their bags, mostly because our laughter hadn't stopped yet and we wanted to be serious when we showed Bella.

As soon as Emmett opened the door we heard squeals and shouts. We filed in and to the right of us, were four children, plus Jake who you couldn't really call an adult, so five children. Esme and Sue were on the couch, Carlisle was tickling Carmen in the chair. Charlie was on all fours, a little boy, Eleazar on his back.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, and Esme answered

"Kids are spending the night. Edward and Bella had a date" a small smile, "we offered to take Elizabeth but she asked if they could all come over and then a few calls later, and lots of begging from the children, they can stay here" an even bigger smile.

Even better, Bella would be alone tonight. We could catch them when Edward drops her off, and bam! Everything is fixed, of course if I had seen all of this sooner it wouldn't have happened like that. Victoria, apparently was a very undeceive 'split second choice' person.

I kissed Esme's cheek said hi to the kids and followed Rose upstairs to find a room. They picked the first empty one they found; it was the last on the right. We dropped them and Rose and I busted up laughing again as soon as we met each other's eyes. This was the best bonding moment I've had with Rose in so long.

Emmett stayed behind to sleep off the alcohol, apparently not having that high of a tolerance, Jasper and Rose started playing with the children and I kept a look out for Edward's car, talking with Sue and Esme every now and again. It was about an hour before it pulled up, and I went to collect the camera from upstairs.

Emmett was still out like a fallen log, and I pushed him slightly to see if he would budge, he didn't. I pulled out his laptop and uploaded the image, a little upset that I hadn't thought to do that before. I made my way downstairs after the video was done.

Rose was coloring in one of the coloring books Edward had bought Elizabeth, Elizabeth was right beside her. They were talking about their favorite colors and Elizabeth was directing Rose on what to do next. Carmen was on the other side, arguing slightly with the color choice.

Does this make Rosalie upset? I hoped she could have children and the reason she could not conceive could be easily fixed. I shook my head, again upset that I thought a cruel thought about her not deserving babies. She just made an angry mistake, that she wished she hadn't done, she didn't tell us because she was so ashamed.

She made up for it now; I changed my mind about showing Edward and Bella right now, there would be time in an hour. Besides Emmett wasn't up yet and he would die if he missed this too, so I plopped down across from Rose and picked a book.

"Hi!" Carmen said "what's your favorite color." I replied pink and her nose crinkled up like she just smelled something dead.

"What's wrong with pink?" Elizabeth defended.

"It's just sooo, girly!" Carmen extended her o's in so.

"You are girly! Unless you want to be a boy." And this time, Elizabeth's nose crinkled in disgust. Rose and I laughed, and when I looked at Rose, I could see she longed for this. I hoped she could have a child, I really did.

-Bella POV-

"I'm kind of nervous." I admitted, watching Edward from the passenger's seat of his Volvo. He smiled slightly, and looked at me sideways taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

"Don't be… but I am too." He confessed and I smiled to myself. This is where it would begin; Edward and I would be starting over from here. He promised it would be somewhere quiet, so we could talk and I was more nervous about that than anything.

I wanted him to tell me about Victoria now. There wasn't anything else to face, with Rose out of the way and Elizabeth and Edward's relationship going at full swing. I was the last to relinquish to him, and I wanted to know how he dealt with being away from me… even if that meant hearing about a hundred women.

Elizabeth, and surprisingly all the other kids begged to go to Esme's. No one had a problem with it, since Angela had plans to see Tyler's place already, and since the evening cleared up for Irina and Tanya, they made plans too. Kate was already at Garret's.

The kids would be spending the night there, Esme assured me she would love it, she wanted a house full of laughter again. I knew it wouldn't bother her since she had five kids herself, but I still had to make sure. I didn't want to impose on them, although they would reprimand me if they heard me talk like that.

"I want to know." I whispered, and I heard him suck in a harsh breath. I guess he had wanted to avoid that topic tonight. Man, when he wanted to tell me, I didn't want to listen; now when I wanted to listen, he didn't want to tell me.

"When we are seated." He agreed as we pulled into a small Italian place, I didn't think I had ever been here, and true to his word it was quiet. The lights were dim, and my eyes grew heavy in response. Edward grabbed my hand as our waitress, I missed her name, guided us to our seats.

The heat from his touch woke me up, over lapping the effects of the dim lighting. I watched Edward as he guided me to my seat, I took it and the waitress ignored me. Asking what Edward would like, he said his drink, and when she was forced to pay attention to me, she took my coke order. I caught her name tag , Amber.

"Hm." I said watching our waitress leave "That was interesting." I looked back at Edward and he was confused.

"What was?" he was seriously oblivious.

"Our waitress was hitting on you." His eyebrows knitted together, and I wanted to take my finger and rub it smooth. Woah where did that come from… I had to keep resisting him, I didn't know about Victoria yet. A voice peaked in the back of my head 'because you wouldn't let him tell you.'

"I didn't notice." He answered, and he was telling the truth, I laughed and she brought us our drinks, making a point to only look at Edward, and Edward made a point to only focus on me. She left in a huff, giving us a moment to decide.

"Bella…" and the seriousness of his tone made me put the menu down. I knew what was going to happen, the untouchable subject that I asked for, I reminded myself, was about to be breeched, I took a deep breath.

"I waited for you, I swear, Rose tried to set me up but it never worked out because I just wanted you." He took a deep breath, and I sipped my coke. I knew this from when Rose and I had our park talk, and it didn't really bother me because he didn't date them, not really.

"I wasn't with anyone beside you, until I'd seen you at the hospital. You know what conclusion I came too… I couldn't handle thinking you had moved on." He sighed. "And the funny thing is, for so long, I hoped you had. I hoped that you weren't just moping around like I was, waiting; I had hoped that you were happy with someone, and then when I thought I got my wish… I hated it.

"I stayed with you that night. Trying to get the nerve to wake you up, to talk to you, but I was so happy to be with you again yet, so miserable thinking you started a family without me. After debating with myself for hours, I left. Alice kept calling me anyways and I didn't want to be around anyone. I went to a bar, which I had only been to one before my whole life with Emmett, and this was different. I was too distressed to really notice anything off."

The waitress came to our table, I flipped open the menu and picked to first thing I saw. Edward copied me, and I notice Amber still lingering towards Edward. "If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know." She said to him, and I coughed, getting her attention. She scurried of with a small tight smile directed at me. She was going to spit in my ravioli's, I just knew it.

"I was drunk. Victoria" I flinched at her name and I saw pain flash across Edward's face because of it. "She bought them for me, but I was already feeling it when she came up to me. I didn't know where you lived at the time. She brought me to the house across the circle from yours." I gasped.

"She isn't allowed to do that! She could get into big trouble for using that house." He nodded, and I was sorry I interrupted his story. It seemed harder and harder for him to restart. I apologized and she smiled at me.

"I woke up without my pants. I don't know what I did. I really don't, but all signs point to yes. I'm glad I don't remember. At least then all I still have to think about is you. It would be worse if our time together was marred with something like that." I blushed and dropped our eye contact.

I was relieved, probably because I was expecting him to have drowned his sorrows in women, Victoria being one of them. He had been drunk, and we hadn't been together, so it's not like I could really hold this against him.

Our food came, and I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I wasn't sure if she made another pass at Edward or not. Yeah, he should have told me about Victoria when I was over, but that was a minor infraction compared to him thinking that I had started a family without him. Had the roles been reversed and I had seen him with Victoria who told me they were together with a little kid… How would I have reacted?

Victoria had come onto him, she had gotten him drunk. This wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting. I figured they had been dating, and that they had broken up and that's why she was being semi-nice, I thought she was just sad.

"That isn't any excuse." He continued, taking my silence for something bad. "Yes, I waited for you, but when I seen you, when I had a chance to have you. I ruined it. I shouldn't have trusted that Mike character and I am sorry.

"I'm sorry I left you to take care of Elizabeth yourself. I'm sorry that I have been away for so long; god knows I would have been with you if I had known. You were right in front of me, Bella. You knew my parents. I should have put two and two together!

"I missed so much of Elizabeth's and your life. But I swear I will make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my own for you to forgive me." He was so tortured, and I was a part of that torture, I could have set him free from this. I was a horrible person for holding this against him. I was a horrible person for not letting him tell me to begin with. I had good motives, but mostly I was just selfishly protecting myself.

It had been a habit over the last six years to always protect my heart from being torn to pieces again, and here, I was even doing it against Edward. I should have stayed with him when Victoria showed up. I should have listened to him and forgave him.

I should have known the difference between the Edward I had known and fell in love with, vs. the Edward everyone thought he was. I even doubted that he had really loved me, but now seeing him like this, I knew they had all been wrong and it had been ok for me to hope.

"Say something." Edward pleaded, and I smiled. He was squirming, nervous that I wouldn't forgive him? How couldn't I? After he swore he would make it up to us?

"I love you." I told him, and looked him in the eye as I said it. I watched him melt, his whole face soften to the kind, loving Edward I remembered. I hoped he stayed like this, and I had a feeling that I had the power to keep him this way.

"As I love you." He replied, and we ate, talked about less serious stuff and we laughed. We did a lot of laughing. I was glad he was back, I was glad my waiting hadn't been and vain, and I was glad to prove everyone who doubted our love, wrong.

He paid for the check, not even giving me enough time to protest. I didn't complain, but I would remember this for the next time. As far as I knew, the house was empty. I couldn't help but think of the possibilities there. I tried not to think about it too much, but after having a taste of what it could be like, and then it being ripped away, yeah, I've had cravings.

We enjoyed comfortable silence on the way home. I was nervous. This wasn't like before. I had been so over joyful about being reunited, as had he that we just attacked each other. This is how it should have been, and somehow, I was glad we were interrupted. If we hadn't been, we would have wondered how the other person felt, there would have been doubt.

I'm not saying it wouldn't have worked out, but I think I would have regretted it. Now was the right time. We took the time to get to know each other again, I've seen him with Elizabeth and I knew they loved each other. I knew he wanted to be together and I wouldn't have to worry that he regretted it, if he agreed to this, but all signs pointed to yes.

I could do this, besides I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this before the date even started. It only helped matters that the house was empty. His was too; Alice made it painfully clear they were going to dinner with Rosalie and Emmett. I hoped it wasn't to torture Rose about what she did again. I didn't like how Alice was treating her right now.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled into the drive way. "I had fun, and I would like to do it again sometime." He was going to drop me off? Right, I back tracked this was Edward we were talking about. "I'll walk you to your door." He got out, and I stepped out of the car. We walked together to my door.

"So is that it?" I asked him. Had he thought I changed too much? That I wasn't the same Bella he knew and loved and those six years apart had been too much. No, I went over all that we discussed at the table. He was just being a gentleman. That part of him hadn't changed.

"Is what it?" He asked, and he turned toward me as we reached my door. Yup he was oblivious. I smiled at him, and he returned it. I had a plan, and it started now. I stepped forward, and when Edward didn't step back I brought my hands up to grip the front of his shirt. I pulled him down to me, and he caught on quick, bringing his lips to mine the rest of the way.

It was chaste at first, a light careful brush of the lips. The heat was still there, although anything this intense I didn't think could vanish. I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, and his hot breath sent shivers down my spine in anticipation.

Our tongues explored, it wasn't a battle for dominance it was a dance, a give and take. My arousal was going full blast and the pit of my stomach was as warm as ever. I brought my hand behind my back and twisted the knob, the door opened. I walked backward bringing Edward with me.

"Bella." He pulled away, out of breathe. I closed the door. "I want to do it right this time. I want to show you that I just want you, I don't-" I cut him off, pulling him down for another kiss. I knew now. I knew that all of this happened on accident, and I didn't care anymore. He was here, that's all that really mattered.

I took charge, pulling him to the couch, never letter our mouths separate. I pushed him onto the couch, not wasting a moment before smashing our lips together, climbing onto his lap, straddling him. I needed him, I wanted him now.

"Bella." He pulled away again. "You are making this harder and harder to say no to you." I sighed.

"Don't say no, then. I get it. I was selfish expecting you to have been only with me. I know you waited, and I believe you about Victoria." I made sure we kept eye contact. "I shouldn't have held you to a higher standard, I know who you are, and I'm sorry I lost faith in that." I smiled.

"You are the only women I ever loved," He closed his eyes for a moment. "Now, there are two, you and Elizabeth, but I won't do this." When he opened his eyes there was determination.

"I was young then, I didn't understand the consciences and I'll never regret Elizabeth, but I regret us." He took a breath. "I regret that I took advantage of you, and because of that it made it that make harder when we were separated. I won't lose you again, I see everything clearly now." What exactly was he saying? "I was going to wait, but this feels right." He pulled me up, standing me up before getting down on one knee.

Oh my god. Was this really happening? Was he really going to do what I think he was going to do?

"Isabella, I will love you for every day of forever." He pulled out a box from his coat pocket. "I know I messed up, but I will make it up to you, I will be here for you and our little girl. I want us to be a family the right way. Will you marry me?" He asked, and I dropped down on my knees so we were eye to eye.

"I dreamed of this." I said, ignoring the ring, "Yes." His whole face broke out in a smile, he laughed and pulled me too him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, this did feel right, it was sudden, sure, and we did just have our first starting over date, but our love hadn't faded. We already started a family together, and eventually this would have happened anyways. Why not now?

He stood up, taking me with him and twirling me. I laughed, mirth filling my chest. Edward and I were going to get married! Elizabeth would be the flower girl, she would look so cute in her little dress, and Angela would have to be the maid of honor, what about Alice?

Edward threw me softly on the couch, laughing for a moment before jumping on top of me, I screamed, laughing as he kissed me. Our bodies lining up, I couldn't imagine my life without him. I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. He was my Edward; he beat himself up enough for the both of us.

"Say it again." He said, after he pulled away from my neck and face long enough to speak.

"Yes. Yes, a million times yes." My favorite smile of his pulled up one side of his lips, his eyes crinkling with laughter, "on one condition." I joked, smiling back.

"And that would be?" Edward asked, his eye brows reaching high, he happiness not fading from his eyes.

"You have to let me have you." I said, and his eye brows dropped in confusion. "I can't wait Edward, I need you." I pleaded. I wanted to show him how much I loved him; I wanted him to show me too. He groaned, letting his head fall between him head and my shoulder.

"You can't even wait after the ceremony?" He whispered, "I want you to be sure, I don't want you to doubt one bit that I would ever leave you again." He propped himself up on an elbow, climbing off of me partially to have our eyes meet. He was dead serious.

"I don't. I swear. This just proves it. I am trying to convince you to be with me." I explained, and I knew the exact moment he gave in. His eyes darkened to the shade of lust. He pulled me too him, his mouth leaving hot trails of want wherever they touched. He reached up tugging at my clothes, finding an opening and our skin molded together, the hot electricity back just like before.

He pulled up, and I whimpered not knowing why he stopped. He pulled me up next, kissing me as he picked me up; I wrapped my legs around him, finding leverage to reach his earlobe. I took it between my lips, grazing my tongue over it. He gasped, stumbling a bit as we reached the stairs. He pushed me against the wall there, grinding against me.

"We aren't going to make it to your bed if you keep this up." His voice was husky, and right at the base of my ear. I grinded into him, his voice driving me to new levels of pleasure, it coursed through me straight to the pit of my stomach. His hands found my behind, his knees spreading and I slumped against the wall, eyes closing. He found my lips again.

"HEY BELLA!" a booming voice sounded just as the door opened. "We have proof!" Emmett said, as soon as he spotted us, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jasper as his side, their mouths popped open in shock; Alice was behind them, Rose closely behind her.

"Oh, Uh, sorry we, uh, yeah." Rose said very elegantly. My face was burning. Edward put me down and I straightened out my clothes. Why did they come barging in yelling my name?

"I thought you said this was going to take awhile to happen!" Emmett said, looking down at his adopted sister.

"Oops." Alice said her hands up, palms out.

"We risked jail time for your stupid little vision, and here we just interrupted-" Rose stepping between Emmett and Alice, breaking up their little tiff.

"We'll just go." Jasper said trying to pull Alice away from Emmett and the fight they were starting. They all starting talking at once, Edward turned to me, a crooked smile on his face. He held his finger up to his mouth. Motioning me to be quiet, I smiled back.

He took his hand in mine, pulling me up the stairs. I giggled when we reached the upstairs, his laughter followed soon after.

"Do you think they will even notice we aren't there anymore?" I asked, and he shook his head no, pulling me to him, kissing me. He pushed me up against my bedroom door, turning the knob from behind me. We fell in together, laughing and kissing.

I had been cruel to keep us apart longer than necessary. I wouldn't ignore my heart again.


	16. Chapter 16

Nameless

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I claim nothing; Stephanie Meyer's gets all credit. Please don't sue.

A/N: Maybe the last chapter?

Chapter Sixteen

I put my hand over Edward's mouth as I listened. I shimmied closer making sure the blankets were covering everything they could. Thanks god we put on pajama's before we actually fell asleep. We had thought something like this may happen. Edward's eye brows furrowed together, so I smiled at him, waiting.

The door opened, and I had to shake my head no for Edward to stay still, but I'm sure the movement alerted her. Elizabeth came to my side of the bed, just as she always does and before she could tickle me awake, I jolted toward her, pulling her by the underarms over me, between Edward and I. She giggled, glad that our morning ritual wasn't interrupted by a new addition.

Edward caught on quickly, adding his own hands to her various tickle spots as she laughed and laughed. This is how I wanted it to be. I knew Edward was upset that I hadn't worn his ring for long, but I couldn't without Elizabeth's approval. He understood, but I still seen the hurt in his eyes.

We settled down, smiles on our faces. Edward pulled us close, making sure that Elizabeth was sandwiched between him and me. She laughed before making herself comfortable. I smiled at Edward over Elizabeth's head. This would work out just the way it should.

"Alice says…" Elizabeth spoke as she turned to lie on her back to look at both of us. "That you had to ask me something." She was talking to both of us; I kissed her cheek, snuggling up close to my little girl. It had been the two of us for so long; I wasn't sure how Elizabeth would feel about officially being a Cullen. She was a smart girl, but it might take her awhile to warm up to the idea. I didn't want to rush her feelings for Edward; they hadn't really known each other for long. They had just clicked though; it was like old souls finding each other.

I thought of how to approach the topic. I didn't want to pressure her into an answer. She had just as much right to have a say in this as Edward and I do. We were a package, two peas in a pod, and I didn't want her to think I was being taken away or that this would change anything. I would still lover her like I always have, forever. I would just love Edward too, legally.

"Well," I started, looking at Edward for a moment. He was nervous, chewing on his bottom lip his eye brows low on his forehead. "If it's alright with you, Edward and I would like to get married." That wasn't a question, but Elizabeth's whole face changed. First it went blank, her eyes wide. That wasn't a good sign, was it?

"We'd still be a family, it would just be official, and you would be a Cullen." I hurried it out, "If you'd rather we stay how we are for awhile, that's alright too. It's your choice." Her brows furrowed low on her forehead too, Elizabeth and Edward making the same face. I almost chuckled, but this was too serious of a moment.

Her face broke out in a smile, it slowly cracking her face in half. Edward and I's smiles weren't far behind. I kissed her cheek, then her nose as she giggle and tried to push me away. She had been signing less and less, I guess since the Cullen's came and most of them didn't know how to sign, Elizabeth got used to speaking. I loved it, Carlisle had been right, it was just a phase.

Although I was absolutely thrilled, a tinge of yearning rose within me. I hadn't ever had to share Elizabeth. I wouldn't have it any other way, don't misunderstand me, but this is my baby, and for so long it had just been the two of us. With all the girls here, but that was different. Now, Edward and his family would enter our lives. For the better most definitely, but Elizabeth wasn't just my daughter anymore. I had to share her. Our roles were changing, and although I knew it was all part of growing up, I almost didn't want too. This was my baby, and soon, she'd be a niece, and a Cullen. I loved it, but mourned the passing of this time.

I knew she would grow up and marry and have little babies of her own, maybe I was being a little mushy with all the emotions coursing through my veins. I took a deep breath, but even that couldn't hold back the tears. Happy tears, Elizabeth and I had a place we belonged now. Sure, I was used to it just being us, but we didn't really have a family before this. It was too weird around Leah, and Charlie loved us, but I didn't want to impose. Renee was in her own world.

We had a place in this world now, I didn't have to make it myself anymore. It had always been there, I just hadn't known where to look. Edward's thumb brushed across my cheek, taking the tears with his hand. I smiled, both their worried faces staring back at me.

"She does that." Elizabeth said, turning to Edward. Her face serious and his mirroring hers, "She cries when she's happy, and I've seen her laugh when she's sad." Her head shook from side to side in disbelief. I laughed, Edward nodding to her, knowing just what she was taking about.

This would be great. Who was I kidding! I pulled them both close to me. Letting the emotional overload pass as I lay next to the two most important people in my heart and my life, I just hoped that we had suffered enough. Karma should repay us, and let the rest of our lives be peaceful.

"I'll need that ring back Edward." He reached over to the bed side table and produced it in a second, a little too quickly. Yup, he definitely wanted that on my finger as quickly as possible. "Would you like to tell the family later?" I asked Elizabeth and her eyes grew wide again.

"YES! Can I be the flower girl?" An Alice like excitement leaking into her voice, she waited for an answer impatiently, almost vibrating with her enthusiasm.

"Oh yes." Edward and I answered at once.

"Hold still!" Alice howled, Elizabeth pulling hair clips from the dresser and rushing them to Alice. They were a horrible team. They mooched off each other's excitement making a rolling ball of energy that no one could stop. If Alice wanted something just out of her reach, she'd have Elizabeth ask because Alice had taught her how to pout and no one could say not to Elizabeth. Alice made her a monster! I hadn't had a day of peace since Alice took over all the plans for our wedding. Karma had no mercy.

If I didn't know any better, I would say this was Queen Victoria's wedding, and I was just filling in for her, a stunt double in case of an assassination attempt. That wasn't true though. I held Alice back a lot, in a good way. I didn't want a huge cathedral or a seventeen tier cake. I wanted modest, and we came somewhere in the middle to slightly above average.

It wasn't in a church, I outright refused that. Alice didn't miss a beat, going through all the possibilities. I limited her to inside the continental US. She huffed on that one, telling me the grandness that is Italy or the complete beauty of Hawaii. Finally, we settled for a wedding in Forks, because I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle. Alice complained until Edward had a talk with her. Thank god for Edward, he knew how to hold his sister back effectively, anytime I tried it was just a minor road block that she could crawl under and still pass. I was just glad that Elizabeth had been busy picking out her dress when we had the location talk. She would have insisted on someplace warm, and Elizabeth is a mighty beast to take down.

My dad stepped into the doorway. We were in Edward's house, the one he grew up in. I had only been here once before, but it was perfect the moment I seen it. I hadn't had to worry about much, and Alice all but designed my dress herself. We hadn't argued a second over it; it was the only thing we completely agreed on. Alice had been perfect. I just knew as soon as I laid my eyes on it, that it was right one for me.

Elizabeth's dress was white with maroon, and although they were really different, they matched and went perfectly with the bridesmaid dresses. All five of my girls Tanya, Kate, Irina, Alice and Angela, plus Rosalie, and although she had put me through hell, she was becoming one of my girls too. Angela was the maid of honor. Alice wasn't upset for a second that she had to share the title, especially since she had planned this whole thing anyways.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." My dad said, his cheeks shading pink as he looked away when I met his eyes in the mirror. Alice put two more clips in my hair before backing away, a small curve of her lips telling me she was satisfied. She had been so focused on me, I had no idea how she would be ready before the ceremony started, but I knew she would be.

"Want to help, Elizabeth?" Alice asked my little girl and Elizabeth nodded, taking Alice's hand to leave. They passed my dad as he came in, still not looking at me. This was how Charlie was, and I was glad that he was here.

"Bella," He started, a tense expression squishing his features. I stood, was my dad about to cry? This was the strongest person I knew, he couldn't cry! He laughed in the face of other man's tears. I went to him, putting my hand on his arm as he brought his hand to cover his expression.

"Daddy." I whispered, worried. Of course, I hadn't thought about this. As I had fretted over the morphing of Elizabeth and I's relationship, my dad had done the same with me. My heart swelled, but I held back my tears, scared of the wraith of Alice should I even breath on my makeup wrongly.

He pulled me too him, his arms going around me and I could see his face for a second. He was crying, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"I always worried about you Bella. I know I haven't said it enough, but I love you." He said as he pressed his head into my shoulder. I reciprocated his hug, not caring if the dress gets messed up or my makeup, my dad needed this. "Edward is a good man, I'm sorry I doubted your judgment." I nodded, telling my daddy that I loved him too.

We stayed like that, until Alice cleared her throat at the door. Dressed and ready in ten minutes, and looking absolutely gorgeous.

"I'll still be your little girl, daddy." I told him, as I pulled away, making him meet my eyes. He nodded, a watery grin spreading across his face. He kissed my forehead, and offered his elbow out to me; I took it looping my arm through his, way before we had to. The line of brides maids were before us in the Hall and Elizabeth's little legs at the very front.

I watched her walk down, meticulously spreading flowers as she went. She had practiced this for hours, and it paid off. I watched her as far as I could, I couldn't see into the room but I knew my little girl had done perfectly.

"Don't let me trip." I told my dad, and he patted his hand over mine, slightly crossing his arms to do it. It was my turn to walk, and I followed my dad's lead. If it wasn't for him, I wasn't sure if I could have even walked forward. I kept my eyes down, the blush already forming as I felt all eyes on me. The room had just the right amount of scent, and the flowers really were perfect on the walk way.

I was too nervous to look up, but when I did Edward's green eyes were the first one's I saw, and I didn't look away, I couldn't. This was really happening. Of all my late night pregnant dreams of this very day, they all didn't live up to what was happening now. This was the rest of my life. Before as I walked slowly and nervously I was postponing reaching him, now I couldn't wait to get there. I couldn't wait to start my life with Edward. Look for a house and spend our nights loving each other.

Waking up to Elizabeth's footfalls in our bedroom, making a real scrap book that included the whole family. Sweet kisses, and shopping for Christmas together. Planning birthday parties and going to the park together… All the things I had to do alone, I now had Edward.

My dad took my hand, and as Edward extended his in the age old symbol of passing me on, I swear my heart exploded. All I could do was focus on Edward, and Elizabeth standing in front of Alice and Angela, looking up at us with tears in her eyes.

We were about to become Cullen's. Nothing could be as perfect.

THE END


End file.
